Notre destinée
by Seelio
Summary: Van est le jeune roi de Fanélia. Âgé de 21 ans, son conseil lui fait pression sur le mariage. Alors qu'il a toujours souhaité un mariage d'amour, comment régira-t-il lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il a été fiancé depuis l'enfance?
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour à tous !  
  
Voilà ma première fic d'Escaflowne ! Je tenais à vous prévenir que dans cette histoire Hitomi ne vient pas de la lune des illusions. Elle est née à Sendraï, un petit royaume sur Gaia, c'est une princesse. Quand à Van. . . et bien, c'est tout simplement Van. . . N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !!!! (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer : Escaflowne et les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. . . Bon, c'est vrai. . . Ruben est un personnage sortant de mon imagination. . .  
  
NOTRE DESTINE  
  
Résumé :  
  
Van est le jeune roi de Fanélia. Agé de 21 ans, son conseil lui fait pression sur le mariage, le pays ayant besoin d'un héritier. Seulement celui-ci veut se marier uniquement par amour. Qu'arrivera t-il le jour où il apprendra qu'il a été fiancé dès la naissance ? Et que sa futur femme est doté de certain pouvoir ? V/H  
  
-Chapitre1-  
  
La lettre du Roi Goau de Fanel  
  
Le soleil venait de se lever, laissant entrer quelques rayons à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Elle était grande, spacieuse. Les murs de la pièce étaient tapissés de rouge et d'une couleur pêche et on pouvait aussi voir de grand drapés autour du grand lit teinté d'un rouge noble, la couleur de son pays. . . La couleur de Fanélia.  
  
Il était réveillé depuis longtemps mais ne voulait pas se lever. En réalité, il ne voulait pas participer à la réunion avec son conseil qui avait lieu pratiquement tous les matins pour parler des affaires du pays. Depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge de 18 ans, son conseil trouvait toujours le moyen d'insérer le sujet 'Tabou' lors de cette réunion. Mais depuis quelques temps la pression de ses conseillers était devenue beaucoup plus grande ce qui l'ennuyait beaucoup.  
  
Soudainement, il sursauta quand ses rideaux s'ouvrirent grand laissant pleinement entrer la lumière du jour dans sa chambre.  
  
« Mm ! Merle, referme ces rideaux s'il te plaît ! » dit-il en se blottissant dans sa fine et douce couverture pour se cacher du soleil.  
  
« Tu as assez dormi Maître Van ! En plus, je sais que tu ne dormais pas. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, ton conseil t'attend. » annonça la jeune femme chatte.  
  
Merle était la seule famille de Van depuis qu'il avait perdu ses parents et son frère il y a longtemps. Elle-même avait perdu sa famille lorsqu'elle était encore toute petite et c'est la famille royale qui pris soin d'elle. Ayant grandi ensemble, Van la considérait et la protégeait comme si elle était sa petite soeur.  
  
Van se leva péniblement de son lit, se prépara très vite et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion.  
  
Quand il entra dans la salle, ses conseillers se levèrent et s'inclinèrent en gage de respect pour le jeune roi puis se rassirent à son signe.  
  
« Vous vouliez me voir ? » dit-il innocemment.  
  
« Oui, votre majesté. » répondit un des conseillers.  
  
« A quel propos ? Nous avons déjà réglé la question concernant la foire organisée par les commerçants et artisans de la ville. . . » dit-il.  
  
« Il n'est pas question de cela votre majesté. . . Vous savez tout comme nous que le peuple de Fanélia a besoin d'un héritier. Vous êtes le dernier de sang royal, qu'arrivera t-il s'il vous arrive malheur ? Votre pays a besoin de sûreté. » avoua le premier des conseillers.  
  
« Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne me marierai pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé la personne que j'aime. Il est hors de question que je me mari sans avoir de sentiment pour mon épouse ! Mes parents se sont mariés car ils s'aimaient, Pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas ?» répliqua Van.  
  
« Sire, Dans moins d'une semaine, nous allons célébrer votre vingt-unième anniversaires. A cette occasion, nous devions vous remettre ceci. » Ruben, le premier conseiller lui tendis une lettre.  
  
« C'est une lettre que votre père, le roi Goau de Fanel a écrite il y a longtemps au cas où il devait lui arriver malheur. Le moment nous est favorable pour vous la remettre car nous serons sûrement très occuper les jours à venir pour l'organisation de votre anniversaire. »  
  
Van déplia la lettre pour découvrir son contenu.  
  
Très cher Van, mon fils,  
  
Je te regarde, tu es encore un tout petit bébé, mais je suis déjà fier de toi mon fils. Toi, Folken et Varie sont les êtres les plus cher à mes yeux. Dieu comme je vous aime. Tu dois être un homme à présent puisque j'ai ordonné à mon conseil de te remettre cette lettre lors de tes 21 ans si j'étais amené à vous quitter prématurément. Si j'ai voulu cela c'est parce que tu es maintenant en âge de comprendre, tu es devenu adulte. Le destin a fait que mon chemin croise celui de Varie et qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître injuste, même égoïste, mon fils, mais je voudrais que ton chemin croise celui de la princesse du royaume de Sendraï Hitomi Kanzaki de Sendraï et qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un avec le sien car vous avez été fiancé dès votre naissance. C'est mon v?u, celui de ta mère et celui du roi et de la reine de Sendraï. Tu ne comprends pas encore, mais tu le pourras un jour. Comprendre que vos destins doivent s'unir inévitablement. Courage, mon fils.  
  
Goau de Fanel roi de Fanélia.  
  
Après avoir lu les dernières lignes, Van était très perturbé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir. . . De la joie ? De la haine ? De la colère ? De l'injustice ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser.  
  
« Le conseil est ajourné » dit-il en colère.  
  
Il se retira alors silencieusement en direction de la salle d'entraînement pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place. Arrivé dans la pièce, il commença à faire des exercices avec son épée puis fit de petits enchaînements. Soudain, une épée vint contrer une de ces attaques. Face à lui se trouvait Ruben, le premier conseiller mais aussi un vaillant guerrier. Ce dernier était un proche ami de Vargas, le maître d'arme du jeune roi jusqu'à ce qu'il meure lors d'une violente bataille.  
  
« Que vous arrive t-il maître Van ? »  
  
« Ruben, tu savais que j'étais fiancé depuis ma naissance ? » demanda t-il en retirant son épée.  
  
Le guerrier resta silencieux à la question.  
  
« REPONDS-MOI ! » cria t-il.  
  
« Non, je n'en avais pas la connaissance jusqu'à maintenant. Votre père a remit cette lettre à Vargas qui me l'a ensuite transmise me disant de vous la remettre à vos 21 ans. » répondit-il.  
  
« Excusez-moi d'être impoli mais que contenait cette lettre sire ? » continua t-il, inquiet pour son roi.  
  
« Tu n'es pas impoli Ruben, tu es un ami et je sais que tu t'inquiète pour moi. . . Cette lettre dit tout simplement que je suis fiancé à la princesse Hitomi Kanzaki de Sendraï. » avoua Van, ennuyé.  
  
« Vous êtes en colère ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. . . A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. Cette nouvelle a été trop soudaine. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas du tout envie de me marier avec qui que ce soit. » dit-il.  
  
« Cependant vous ne pouvez pas désobéir au souhait de votre père. »  
  
« Je sais. . . »  
  
« Que comptez-vous faire alors ? » demanda le premier conseiller.  
  
Le jeune roi laissa place au silence. Il était entrain de réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas se résoudre à épouser cette princesse qu'il ne connaissait même pas.  
  
'Elle doit-être comme toute ces autres princesses, hautaine, capricieuse, égoïste et par-dessus tout superficielle.' Se dit-il en lui-même.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et après quelques minutes, il laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un grand soupir de résignation.  
  
« Je dois la rencontrer. » dit-il finalement.  
  
« Vraiment ? »  
  
« Vraiment. » affirma t-il.  
  
« Envois un messager à Sendraï pour inviter la famille royale à mon anniversaire. »  
  
« Très bien maître Van. » répondit le conseiller qui se retira aussitôt.  
  
« Père, je vais me résoudre à votre souhait. . . Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour engager mes sentiments pour une personne avec qui je ne le pourrai. » Il murmura ces dernière paroles avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement pour se diriger vers l'endroit où il avait habitude d'aller pour réfléchir, le toit du palais.  
  
Fin du premier chapitre  
  
Seelio 


	2. la princesse de Sendraï

Bonjour ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre… Mon ordi m'avait planté (é_è)… Heureusement, je me suis acheté une nouvelle unité centrale !!! 

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !!! Ca m'encourage à continuer cette histoire !(^_^)

-Chapitre 2-

La princesse de Sendraï

Le jour de son anniversaire était enfin arrivé et Fanélia était très animée par cela. Les éclats de rire d'enfants se faisaient entendre et les villageois décorait leur ruelle, les façades de leurs maisons pour montrer leur enthousiasme à leur roi. Van était un jeune roi, mais il était très apprécié et admiré par son peuple.

Ce jour était un jour de fête, sauf peut-être pour une personne qui se trouvait sur le toit du palais en pleine réflexion.

« Maître Van ! » cria Merle.

« Maître Van. . . » répéta t-elle . « Tu vas bien ? » continua t-elle.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Merle. »

« Mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est pas la vérité. . . On se connaît depuis longtemps maître Van. Je sais quand tu vas bien ou mal, et là, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. » dit-elle.

« On dirait que je ne peux pas te cacher grand chose Merle. »

« Mm . . .  Laisse moi  deviner. Ton conseil t'a encore obligé    à penser à trouver une épouse et produire un héritier ? » plaisanta t-elle.

« C'est pire que ça Merle.»

Elle le regarda avec questionnement.

« Je viens d'apprendre que je suis fiancé à quelqu'un depuis la naissance et cela par la volonté de mes parents. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda t-elle.

« Mon père m'a laissé une lettre dans laquelle il m'apprend que je suis fiancé avec la princesse Hitomi Kanzaki de Sendraï. » dit-il.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas . . .  Mais c'était la volonté de mes parents et des parents de la princesse. » répondit-il.

« Que vas-tu faire maître Van ? »

« La princesse de Sendraï sera présente au bal. Mes conseillers m'ont dit  qu'elle allait arriver en début d'après midi. » avoua t-il.

« Ce qui explique pourquoi tu es dans cet état. » elle laissa un temps de pause puis continua. « Tu n'as pas envie de la voir, n'est-ce pas maître Van ? »

Il resta silencieux.

« Qui sait peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si affreuse que ça . . .   Elle n'est peut-être  pas comme toutes ces princesses pathétiques qui rodent autour de toi. » dit-elle pour le rassurer.

« Tu sais, cela m'étonnerai que le seigneur Goau et Dame Varie t'obligent à te marier avec une femme qui ne serai pas digne d'être la reine de Fanélia. Pense à cela Van. »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Aller, arrête de faire cette tête de déterré ! Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête. En plus, tu devrais penser à te préparer parce que mine de rien le temps passe vite et je crois que la princesse va bientôt arriver. »

****** 

Van se trouvait dans le jardin en compagnie d'un cavalier lorsque Merle arriva pour lui annoncer que La princesse Hitomi venait d'arriver en compagnie de son jeune frère, le prince Mamoru.

Il se dirigea dans la salle de trône. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il découvrit à son milieu un jeune garçon de belle figure, sans doute âgé de 15 ans. Il avait les cheveux blonds foncé et des yeux vert aussi clair que le jade. Derrière lui se tenait une belle jeune femme aux cheveux rouge. Tous deux étaient agenouillés devant le roi en gage de respect.

« Je vous en pie prince Mamoru, princesse Hitomi, relevez-vous. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers eux.

« Soyez ici à Fanélia comme dans votre propre pays. » continua t-il.

Le prince se releva. « Je vous remercie de votre accueil roi de Fanélia… »

« Cependant, il se trouve que ma sœur aînée, la princesse Hitomi reste hélas introuvable depuis que nous sommes arrivés au palais. » continua t-il.

« Mademoiselle Yukari vient de me prévenir… Veuillez donc m'excuser, je vais partir à sa recherche. » dit-il pour finir.

« Je vais vous accompagner » annonça le roi. Mamoru ne pouvait qu'accepter.

_'Ca commence bien… Je ne l'ai même pas encore rencontré qu'elle me cause déjà du tracas. Je me demande ce qu'elle a dans la tête…'_ pensa t-il.

Il interpella quelques soldats pour la chercher à l'intérieur du palais. Quant à lui et Mamoru, ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, dans les jardins de Fanélia.

Il cherchèrent pendant longtemps quand soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un rigoler et virent des oiseaux virevolter autour d'une main gracieuse. La personne était assise derrière un arbre.

« C'est elle, c'est Hitomi. » déclara Mamoru en s'avançant vers elle. 

En entendant les pas s'approcher d'elle, elle plaça rapidement un voile sur sa tête pour en cacher la totalité.

« Hitomi, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda t-il.

« Mamoru ? »

« Pourquoi t'es tu enfuis ? Et pourquoi as-tu enlevé ton voile ? »

« S'il te plaît Mamoru, ne le dit pas à notre père. C'est simplement que je trouvais cet endroit si jolie… et puis… »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte du dérangement que cela a causé. Le roi lui-même c'est déplacé avec moi pour te chercher. »

Hitomi était consciente de son impolitesse et le regrettait. Mais elle avait besoin de rester seule, de réfléchir.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle finalement.

Mamoru se retourna pour regarder Van mais ce dernier n'était plus là. Au palais, Hitomi se dirigea vers la salle du trône.  En y entrant, elle vit droit devant-elle un jeune homme aux cheveux noir assis sur le trône la regardant s'avancer graduellement vers lui. A quelques mètres des escaliers menant au trône, elle s'arrêta et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse votre majesté. Voici, je me présente à vous en retard. Vous vous êtes déplacé et avez déployé des soldats pour me chercher. Excusez-moi de tout ce dérangement. » implora t-elle, la tête tournée vers le sol.

Van la regardait avec amusement. _'Une princesse qui demande pardon, j'ai jamais vu ça. '_ pensa t-il.

« Relevez-vous princesse de Sendraï. » dit-il.

« Vous devez être fatiguée par votre long voyage. Une servante va vous guider à votre chambre. » continua t-il.

« Merci » répondit-elle.

« Avant que vous vous retiriez, je voulais vous prévenir que ce soir, j'annoncerai notre prochain mariage. » dit-il de manière extrêmement froide.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de très ouvert ou d'aimable. Aux yeux d'Hitomi, il paraissait comme quelqu'un de froid et insociable. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle voulait croire qu'il n'était pas comme cela et cela lui donna un peu d'espoir.

« Oui… Je comprends. » dit-elle avant de se retirer avec une servante.

Dans le couloir, elle rencontra Merle avec qui elle fit connaissance. Cette dernière lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. En fait, elle voulait apprendre à la connaître pour savoir si elle méritait son précieux maître Van.

« Princesse Hitomi, voici votre chambre, elle se trouve dans le même compartiment que celle de maître Van qui est à l'étage du dessus. » annonça t-elle.

« Merci mademoiselle Merle. » dit-elle avec le sourire.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

« Mademoiselle Merle, venez me rendre visite quand vous le voudrez. Cela me ferai très plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie… » dit-elle timidement.

« Bien sûr ! Je reviendrai tout à l'heure avec mademoiselle Yukari avec qui je viens de sympathiser. » répondit-elle avec joie.

Pendant ce temps là, Van étais assis sur les escaliers qui donnait sur une des cours intérieurs du palais. Des bruits de pas derrière son dos captèrent son attention. Il se retourna pour voir qui était cette personne.

« Désolé. Je vous ai dérangé votre majesté ? »

« Non, ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire prince Mamoru ? »

« Je visitais votre palais… Ma sœur vous a présentez ses excuses ? » demanda le jeune prince.

« Oui. »

« Ca ne lui ressemble pas… »

« Comment ? » dit Van tout surpris.

« D'agir comme cela, avec une totale irresponsabilité en partant sans rien dire à personne, d'arriver en retard et d'enlever son voile… »

« Elle n'enlève jamais son voile ? » demanda le roi.

« Non, car les jeunes femmes qui sont promise à un homme doivent porter un voile jusqu'à leur mariage. C'est une loi en Sendraï qui a été écrite il y a longtemps pour protéger les femmes du regard des autres hommes et pour éviter que les hommes les convoitent. » expliqua Mamoru.

« Mais pour Hitomi, c'est assez spécial. Elle a porté un voile très jeune, en fait, dès le moment où elle a commencé à avoir un corps de femme. Seul nos parents moi-même et quelques  servantes sont autorisés à voir son visage. Elle ne doit jamais montrer son visage, cela car vous avez été fiancé à la naissance… Ma sœur s'est-elle montrée à vous ? » continua t-il.

« Non. » répondit Van.

« Roi Van, vous savez… »

« Votre majesté ! » cria une voix grave et sévère coupant la parole à Mamoru.

« Ruben ?! »

« Le conseil voudrait se réunir avant de commencer les festivités. » annonça le guerrier.

« Très bien »  répondit Van. Il se tourna vers Mamoru. « A plus tard prince. » puis il partit.

****** 

Quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte. Hitomi alla ouvrir.

« Mademoiselle Merle ! Yukari !!! Entrez, je vous en prie ! » invita t-elle.

« Vous êtes très élégante princesse Hitomi. » complimenta Merle en voyant Hitomi dans une belle robe bleu à manche courte. Elle portait des gants à hauteur des poignets et tout comme la première fois qu'elle avait vue, elle était revêtue d'un voile couvrant la totalité de sa tête empêchant ainsi Merle de voir le visage de la princesse. Cela l'intriguait un peu.

« Merci Mademoiselle Merle, vous êtes ravissante vous aussi. Toi aussi Yukari, comme d'habitude. » répondit-elle.

« Princesse, je pourrai vous poser une question ? » demanda Merle.

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

« Portez-vous toujours un voile ? »

Hitomi lui répondit et lui expliqua pourquoi de la même manière dont Mamoru l'avait fait avec Van. 

« Alors, maître Van n'a pas encore vu votre visage ? » demanda t-elle attendant confirmation.

« Non… Mais est-ce le plus important ? » répondit-elle.

« Non. Et vous, comment trouvez-vous maître Van ? »

« Eh bien… En réalité, je n'ai pas pu voir son visage car mon regard était constamment tourné vers le sol. Mais à l'entendre parler, il m'a paru comme… Comment dire… Comme quelqu'un de pas très ouvert et assez froid. » avoua Hitomi.

« Moi, je l'ai trouvé plutôt charmant, princesse Hitomi. » annonça Yukari.

Elle continuèrent à discuter et rigole jusqu'à l'heure du banquet. Merle commençait à les apprécier. Les autres princesses n'auraient jamais eu la gentillesse de l'inviter dans leur chambre ou échanger des conversations amicales avec elle. Elle l'aurait plutôt prise pour une servante ou la rejeter du fait qu'elle était une femme chatte, un être marginal. Mais Hitomi, elle, l'avait accueillit les bras grands ouverts, sans aucune différence et cela lui fit très plaisir.

L'heure du bal arriva et s'ouvrit avec la danse traditionnelle de Fanélia. Hitomi était seule. Yukari dansait avec Mamoru, Merle avait accordé une danse à Ruben. Son attention se tourna soudainement par des blablament de filles accompagnées de rires suraigus. Elle était en cercle et semblait entourer quelques chose ou quelqu'un. Elle décida de s'approcher discrètement pour voir le sujet de toute cette excitation. Au milieu d'elle se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux noisette presque rouge sombre. Ses cils très noir rendait son regard d'autant plus intense et profond.

Il semblait être plus ennuyé qu'embarrassé au milieu de toutes ces gesticulations. Après l'avoir vu, elle s'en alla. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une de ces filles.

« Majesté ! » appela Ruben en s'approchant de Van.

« Veuillez m'excuser mesdemoiselles. » dit-il en se retirant.

« Merci d'être venu à mon secours Ruben. » confia t-il à son conseiller.

« Ce n'est pas seulement pour cela que je vous ai appelé. Mais c'est le moment d'annoncer votre engagement avec la princesse de Sendraï comme nous l'avions convenu à la dernière réunion. »

A voir son visage, Van n'avait pas l'air très enchanté.

« Je vais chercher la princesse » proposa Ruben.

Van atteignit son trône et la musique s'arrêta pour que le roi puisse prendre la parole.

« Chers invités, en cette soirée de fête, donnée en l'honneur de mon 21ème anniversaire, j'aimerai annoncer à tous et à toutes mon prochain mariage avec la princesse Hitomi Kanzaki de Sendraï. » déclara t-il.

Il se tourna vers elle qui se trouvait au pied de l'escalier et lui tendit la main. Elle s'approcha et la saisit. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre approuvés par une pluie d'applaudissement, tandis que les jeunes femmes qui entouraient Van quelques minutes auparavant regardaient Hitomi avec mépris.

Hitomi passa le reste de la soirée en compagnie de Ruben qui lui expliqua quelques coutumes et traditions de Fanélia.

Comme Sendraï était un pays éloigné, Hitomi et Mamoru restèrent quelques jours après le bal. Ce temps leurs permit de faire un peu plus connaissance avec ceux de Fanélia.

Hitomi s'entendait bien avec Merle avec qui elle commençait à se chamailler affectueusement et avec Ruben dans lequel elle voyait un bon conseiller et ami. Malheureusement, de temps n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle puisse faire connaissance avec son futur époux qui semblait être occupé ou plutôt qui l'évitait.

****** 

Van se trouvait une nouvelle fois sur le toit du palais. Il regardait le ciel étoilé accompagné des deux lunes.

« Maître Van ? Tu as l'air de déprimer… » dit Merle.

« La princesse Hitomi est partie aujourd'hui ? » demanda t-il sans répondre à la question qu'elle venait de poser.

« Oui, ce matin. Elle te remercie pour ton hospitalité. » dit-elle, puis elle enchaîna. « Maître Van pourquoi n'essais-tu pas de faire sa connaissance ? Tu sais, elle aime bien m'embêter mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. » avoua t-elle.

« … »

« Maître Van… Quelque chose ne va pas, hein ? Si tu veux en parler, tu sais que j'ai une oreille à ton écoute. » dit-elle.

« …Merci, Merle… Tout va bien… tu devrais aller te coucher, il commence à faire frais. » répondit-il finalement.

« … Bonne nuit maître Van. » dit-elle avant de partir.

'J'aurai tellement aimé la revoir… Cette fille que j'ai rencontré il y a longtemps. Cette fille aux yeux mystique, d'un rare vert.'

Fin du chapitre 2

Pensez à me laisser de petites reviews, ça me ferai très plaisir (^_^) ! Les critiques sont aussi la bienvenue (mais pas trop méchantes SVP…)

seelio


	3. Coeur ou raison?

Bonjour tous le monde ! Je voulais vous prévenir de quelques chose : Si il y a des fans du couple Allen/Miranna (Millerna), veuillez m'excusez car ils ne seront pas ensemble dans cette fic…(-_-). Sinon, merci à tout les lecteurs de cette fic et si vous avez un peu de temps, pensez à me laisser quelques petites reviews, ça me ferai vraiment très plaisir ! N'oubliez pas que j'accepte toutes sorte de critiques (mais pas trop méchantes SVP !^^), car c'est avant tout pour vous que j'écrie cette fic ! (^_^)

Lyly : Je me suis vraiment pressée pour toi. 2 reviews pour avoir la suite !(^_^) ! Je suis contente que ça te plaît.

Nee-chan : Je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé le début de ma fic. Ce que j'espère, c'est que tu apprécieras aussi la suite.

AZERTY : (seelio rougit) Merci pour ta review. Je te laisse découvrir la suite qui répondra sans doute à tes questions.

Clara : Voilà la suite que tu attendais. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'espère que ça te plaiera.

-Chapitre 3-

Cœur ou raison

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que l'anniversaire de Van était passé et le roi Einry Bléon Kanzaki de Sendraï était arrivé à Fanélia pour la célébration du mariage de sa fille. Il avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux d'un bleu perçant qui nous faisait part de sa sagesse de sa bonté. On pouvait voir à travers son visage toute la maturité et le charisme d'un grand roi qui avaient sans doute été acquis avec le temps. Van se sentait petit à côté de lui mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Ils se trouvaient dans un des salons du palais.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler roi de Fanélia ? » demanda Einry.

« Je sais que je vais vous paraître enfantin en vous demandant cela, mais pourquoi avez-vous convenu de cet arrangement avec mes parents ? Pourquoi ne m'a t-on pas fait part de cette union avant ? J'ai du mal à comprendre. » dit-il.

« Jeune Van, il y a dans la vie beaucoup de chose que l'on n'arrivera pas à saisir ni comprendre. La vie ne nous demande pas de connaître les réponses à tout. C'est pourquoi nos agissements ne sont peut-être pas justifiables. Nous avons la liberté de choisir par ce que nous dicte la raison, le cœur et parfois avec les deux. » déclara Einry.

« Je suis prêt à vous écouter. » répliqua Van.

« Je suis désolé Van, mais la réponse que vous cherchez, je ne peux pas vous l'apporter car je ne la connais pas du moins pas entièrement… » répondit-il.

« A La naissance d'Hitomi, la grande prophétesse qui était sa grand-mère nous révéla que pour le bien de Gaiaï, elle devait plus tard s'unir avec le jeune prince du pays protégé des dragons, cet enfant, c'était... » continua t-il.

« Moi… » dit Van pour finir la phrase. « Et tout cela à cause d'une simple prophétie ? » demanda Van.

« Je comprends votre réaction… Je voulais moi-même pas forcer Hitomi dans ce mariage. Mais les habitants de Sendraï et moi leur roi devons respect et entière confiance en la prophétesse car son pouvoir et inspiré des dieux. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons discuter ses décisions. »

Van resta sans voix pendant longtemps.

« Pourquoi n'êtes vous jamais venu à Fanélia jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? » demanda t-il. « Cela aurait peut-être été plus facile pour nous si nous avions appris à nous connaître depuis l'enfance. » remarqua t-il.

Le roi Einry regarda Van, un sourire généreux au visage. « Nous sommes venus à Fanélia lorsque vous étiez encore un tout petit enfant. Vous deviez être alors âgé de 6 ans. » révéla t-il.

« Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas revenu ? » demanda Van une nouvelle fois.

« Deux années plus tard, la reine mourut et le temps s'écoula jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » répondit-il.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Van.

« Ce n'est rien. » Einry ferma les yeux en disant cela comme pour se remémorer quelque profond souvenir.

***Flash back***

La reine Léna de Sendraï se trouvait dans les bras d'Einry. Des larmes chaudes coulaient de ses yeux fatigués. Elle était violemment blessée et du sang couvrait certaine partie de son corps.

« Ein… Einry… Promet-moi… Promet-moi de prendre soin de nos enfant… Protège Hitomi… ils la recherchent… »

« Shhh… Léna… Ne dit plus un mot mon amour. Garde tes forces, nous allons te soigner… Tu vas survivre… Léna. » Ses larmes finirent par couler le long de ses joues pour tomber sur celles de sa femme.

« S'il te plaît Einry… Ne mène plus Hitomi à Fanélia jusqu'au jour où tu auras un appel venant du jeune prince Van. Kof ! Kof !… Il n'est pour l'instant pas assez fort pour la protéger… Tu sais combien elle compte pour nous... Mais aussi pour Gaiaï. Il n'y a qu'ici qu'elle est en sécurité… Pour le moment. »

« Léna… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux… C'est leur destinée… »

***Retour à la normale***

Einry réouvrit ses yeux pour regarder droit dans ceux de Van. « Vous savez, Hitomi n'est pas une jeune femme ordinaire, elle est dotée de certain pouvoir et nous ne connaissons pas son étendu. Elle a hérité cela de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Elle est le trésor de Sendraï. Protégez la s'il vous plaît. » dit-il avant de partir.

****** 

Hitomi et Merle étaient en train de discuter tout en se promenant dans les allées du palais.

« Comment vous sentez-vous princesse Hitomi ? »

« Merle combien de fois vais-je te dire de ne plus me vouvoyer ou de m'appeler par mon titre ?! »

« Ah ! C'est vrai excuse-moi. »

Hitomi sourit derrière son voile.

« Je ne sais pas comment je me sens… Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois ressentir ! Je crois que j'en ai simplement marre de m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort. » dit-elle.

« Marre de t'apitoyer ? » répéta Merle d'une façon très mignonne et innocente.

« Oui. »

« Hitomi, tu sais que ton mariage avec maître van va être célébré demain !… Mais qu'est-ce que te dit ton cœur ? » demanda Merle.

« Mon cœur me dit beaucoup de chose Merle et parfois, j'aimerai l'écouter. Mais… Cela ne semble pas juste car mon cœur et ma raison me dissent des choses bien différentes. »

« Ah bon? »

« Mon cœur me dit : Va Hitomi, il est encore temps de t'enfuir pour vivre ta vie aussi librement qu'un oiseau ! Mais d'un autre côté, ma raison me dit qu'il ne faut pas fuir, qu'il faut que j'aille à l'encontre du destin et de ce fait épouser le roi de Fanélia. »

« Tu es bien courageuse Hitomi. » déclara Merle.

« Merle, dirais-tu cela pour me décourager ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout ! c'est juste que… »

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien… Tu es vraiment différente de maître Van. Mais je pense que si vous apprenez à vous connaître, vous vous complèteriez certainement. » répondit-elle avec le sourire.

« Hitomi ! Merle ! » Cria Mamoru en courant vers elle avec derrière lui Yukari.

« Qu'y a t-il Mamoru ? » demanda Hitomi.

« Le roi et la reine Dryden et Millerna d'Astria viennent d'arriver accompagnés de la princesse Eries, le chevalier Allen Schézar et sa sœur Céréna. »

« Allons à leur rencontre !!! » dit Merle avec enthousiasme. 

****** 

« Bienvenue à Fanélia mes amis. » accueillit le roi.

« Cela fait longtemps… » dit Millerna pendant que Van s'avançait vers eux. 

Tous sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la joyeuse Merle qui se précipita vers les invités d'Astria pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Derrière elle suivirent Mamoru, Hitomi et Yukari. Hitomi fit la première à s'approcher pour faire leur connaissance.

« Vous devez être la reine Millerna Sarah Aston Fassa d'Asturia ? » dit-elle en s'adressant à la magnifique femme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux violet. « Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Je suis la princesse Hitomi Kanzaki de Sendraï. » se présenta t-elle.

« C'est un plaisir  de faire la connaissance de la future reine de Fanélia. Enchantée, princesse Hitomi. » répondit-elle. « Voici à coté de moi ma sœur aînée Eries et Céréna, la jeune sœur du chevalier Allen. » continua t-elle en les montrant par la main.

Hitomi s'inclina devant-elles pour les saluer. « Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance princesse Eries, Mademoiselle Cerena. »

« Je suis moi aussi contente de vous rencontrer princesse Hitomi. » répondit Eries. Céréna fit de même.

Un homme aux cheveux blond s'approcha d'elle et s'inclina devant-elle pour lui laisser un baisé sur la main. « Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance, princesse de Sendraï. Je suis le chevalier céleste Allen Schézar. » 

« On entend parler de vos prouesses jusqu'à Sendraï, c'est moi qui suis honorée de vous rencontrer. »

Elle se déplaça et se dirigea vers la personne restante et s'inclina directement. « Roi Dryden d'Astria. »

« En chair et en os. » répondit-il comiquement.

« Vous avez une très jolie voix princesse. J'ai parcouru beaucoup de pays, différentes contrées mais je ne suis jamais allée à Sendraï. On m'a dit que c'était un très beau pays mais très dur à trouver. C'est un pays qui m'intrigue beaucoup. Je suis donc très honoré de faire la connaissance de sa princesse qui deviendra demain la reine de Fanélia. »

Elle le regarda avec le sourire mais il ne put le voir vu qu'elle portait son voile. Van les regardait, il avait l'air ennuyé. Il avait envie de partir, de s'évader.

La nuit était tombée mais Van ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il se dirigea instinctivement sur le toit pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Il commença à s'exercer à l'épée. Il avait envie de se vider de tous les sentiments préoccupants qu'il gardait en lui. Il avait besoin de se défouler.

« Aurais-tu besoin d'un adversaire Van ? » demanda une personne qui se trouvait dans l'ombre.

« Allen ? Tu ne dors pas ? »

« On dirait que non. » répondit-il. « Alors un petit combat pour voir qui de nous deux est le meilleur ? » continua t-il.

« Et comment ! »

Van s'élança à l'attaque. Allen bloqua très facilement son coup. Ils continuèrent l'un et l'autre à attaquer mais à chaque fois ils bloquaient les coups. Leurs mouvements étaient parfait presque harmonieux. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient à force égale et ne montraient aucune faiblesse. Il suffisait qu'un des deux perde sa concentration pour perdre en même temps le combat. Allen se mit à sourire lorsque Van perdit sa balance et tomba au sol en bloquant une de ses puissantes attaques. Ce dernier ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement. Aussi vite qu'il était tombé, il para l'attaque finale de son adversaire et fit un saut en arrière pour se trouver à bonne distance.

« Tu as fait des progrès Van ! »

« Ca tu peux le dire ! » répliqua t-il, le sourire aux lèvres en fonçant vers Allen.

Avant qu'il ne l'atteignit, Allen sauta rapidement très haut pour faire un salto avant évitant ainsi l'attaque de Van. Il se retrouva derrière le roi, lui pointant l'épée à son dos.

« Tu es devenu fort, mais pas encore assez pour me battre. Sois plus attentif à ce qui t'entoure et anticipe plus vite Van. » conseilla le chevalier.

« Dis-moi la vérité Van. Quelques chose te préoccupe, j'ai raison ? »

« … »

« C'est à cause de ton mariage avec la princesse Hitomi ? » demanda t-il.

« Plus ou moins… »

« Elle a pourtant l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien… Au fait, les femmes de Sendraï sont réputées pour être très belle. Tu as déjà vu son visage ? »

« Non… Je ne l'ai jamais vu et franchement, ça m'en est égal. Ca ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça de savoir si elle est belle ou pas. Notre mariage a été arrangé, j'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire. Jamais j'aurai cru me marier avec une femme que je ne connais pas et pour qui je n'éprouve aucun sentiment. Alors si ça l'amuse de se cacher derrière son voile, qu'elle le fasse. » déclara t-il d'une froideur suprême.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, à partir de demain tu devras faire ta vie avec elle. Alors comment avancer si tu n'as même pas accepter ce fait ? »

« … »

Ce que Van ignorait, c'était que ce soir là, Hitomi ne trouvait pas non plus le sommeil et elle se trouvait là, derrière la porte d'accès au toit où elle entendit toutes ses paroles qui la blessèrent énormément.  

_'Alors… Voilà ce que ressent le roi à mon égard… Une totale indifférence, je l'embête… Voilà pourquoi il n'est jamais venu me voir, qu'il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole ou que très rarement. Il m'évite comme la peste quand je m'approche de lui pour essayer de le connaître un peu plus. Il m'en veut parce que je suis en train de détruire ce en quoi il croyait, parce que je vais ruiner sa vie… Mais… Il n'est pas… Seul… Ca fait tellement mal… L'indifférence… Il va finir… Par me détester ?'_ Sans s'en rendre compte, ses larmes coulaient, elle pleurait. Elle partit doucement de façon à qu'ils ne puissent pas l'entendre.

Le matin arriva inévitablement mais Hitomi ne voulait plus se lever. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, ni même se marier avec lui. Elle était découragée.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis !…Moi… Maintenant… Je suis perdu… Je veux rester seule… Pour ne pas ennuyer les autres… » 

Elle pleura à chaudes larmes pendant longtemps. Puis Yukari arriva accompagné de servantes afin de préparer sa toilette pour son mariage.

« Princesse Hitomi, tout va bien ? Vous avez les yeux tout rouge… »

« Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas Yukari. C'est simplement que ça fait mal de savoir que je ne rentrerai pas avec vous à Sendraï. » expliqua t-elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas princesse, je suis sûre que vous trouverez le bonheur. Je pris pour cela tous les jours. » réconforta Yukari.

« Merci Yukari… Tu es une amie formidable et cela va me manquer. »

La demoiselle de compagnie lui offrit un doux sourire.

« Allez, maintenant on se lève. Vous ne devez pas faire attendre le roi Van pour la cérémonie ! »

Dès qu'elle prononça ce prénom, son visage s'obscurcit.

****** 

Après quelques heures de préparation, Hitomi fut fin prête. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe blanc cassé un ruban beige entourant sa poitrine. Derrière elle coulait une longue traîne brodée à ses extrémités. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment coiffés en chignon, des fleurs et des perles blanches ornant sa coiffure. Elle était tout simplement belle.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, une servante alla ouvrir.

« Père ! » s'écria Hitomi, heureuse de voir son visage chaleureux.

« Ma chère fille. Tu es si belle vêtu de cette manière. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère. »

« Vraiment ? Merci père. »

« Ne perdons plus de temps. C'est le moment, la cérémonie n'attend plus que toi. N'oublie pas de mettre ton voile. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière. 

« Qu'y a t-il Hitomi ? »

« Père… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux plus… Il… Il me déteste. » dit-elle avec hésitation.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma fille ? »

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux simplement pas me marier avec une personne qui ne m'aime pas et que je n'aime pas non plus. Ca me fait mal, ici. » dit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je suis le premier à souffrir avec toi. Je ne veux pas te savoir triste. Pourtant, tu n'as pas le choix. Les prédictions de la prophétesse en ont décidé ainsi. Je peux simplement me contenter de te dire de faire face à ton destin, à tes peurs… Ne les fuis pas car c'est de cette manière que tu grandiras et que tu deviendras une femme digne, une femme d'honneur. » dit-il en étant le plus réconfortant possible, autant pour Hitomi que pour lui.

****** 

Hitomi et Van étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, devant eux se tenait le prêtre. Van était très charmant dans son costume bordeaux aux broderies d'or. Il portait une épaisse chaîne également d'or dont son médaillon retombait au niveau de sa poitrine. Il dessinait un dragon aux yeux de rubis. Tous les invités regrettèrent de ne pas voir le visage de la reine qui était magnifiquement vêtu.

La cérémonie fut longue et ennuyeuse mais se termina par leur accord mutuel. Lorsque Van dû embrasser la mariée, il leva son voile mais le visage de sa compagne resta tournée vers le sol. Elle ne voulait pas le voir ou le regarder. Il se pencha et se contenta de déposer un rapide baisé sur sa joue.

Après la cérémonie suivit le banquet puis le bal. Hitomi changea à chacune de ces occasions sa tenue mais garda à chaque fois son voile.

Elle ne dansa qu'une seule fois avec Van pour ouvrir le bal mais resta avec Yukari jusqu'à la fin de la soirée car il était occupé à autre chose. Les autres avaient l'air heureux. Merle dansait avec Mamoru, Millerna était avec Dryden, Eries avec Allen et Céréna en vadrouille mais pas trop loin d'Allen qui gardait un œil sur elle.

Hitomi était triste mais elle profita de ce moment avec son amie.

****** 

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent mais les choses n'avait pas changé. Leur vie de couple n'était vraiment pas un modèle. Ils se parlaient que très rarement et dormaient dans des chambres séparées. Bien sûr, personne n'était au courant de leur situation hormis les membres du conseil, Merle et quelques servantes.

Il commençait à faire nuit et Van décida d'aller marcher un peu avant d'aller se coucher pour se relaxer un peu. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit quelqu'un fredonner une triste mélodie. Van était attiré par cette voix qu'il trouvait belle et envoûtante, tel le chant d'une sirène.

Il se dirigea au son de la voix. C'est au pied d'une fontaine qu'il trouva une jeune femme assise, le dos face à lui. Il s'approcha d'elle sans faire de bruit pour ne pas l'interrompre.

« Vous avez une très belle voix. » complimenta t-il une fois qu'elle finit de chanter.

« Quel est votre nom ? » dit-il sans attendre.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour le regarder et lui répondre. A la place, elle se leva puis s'enfuit en courant. Elle courait vite mais pas assez pour Van. Il la rattrapa et la tourna vers lui. Comme elle avait la tête baissée, il pris son menton avec sa main et la releva pour découvrir toute la splendeur de son visage.

 Van retint son souffle en la voyant stupéfait par la beauté de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle avait les traits fin, des cheveux châtains clair et court mais cela n'enlevait en rien tout son charme. Elle était dotée d'une beauté naturelle étourdissante. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, c'était ses yeux émeraude. Des yeux captivant, hypnotisant, innocent mais surtout chargés d'une profonde tristesse. Il avait déjà vu ces yeux là. Des yeux dans lesquels il pouvait se noyer.

« Ne m'approchez pas ! Ne me regardez pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me voir ! Ma vie vous indiffère ! Mon nom même vous indiffère. Je ne suis rien pour vous, alors lâchez-moi ! » cria t-elle en secouant la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

_'C'est elle… c'est la reine Hitomi…'_ se dit-il.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la jeune femme courut en direction du palais laissant Van seul face au vent. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait véritablement vu le visage de sa femme pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. La plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Mais ce soir là, Van fut frappé par son regard. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux sentiment qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il pensait seulement à sa propre douleur. En voyant la détresse dans les yeux de sa femme, Van ressentit une douleur beaucoup plus forte que celle qu'il connaissait déjà.

_'Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Van. Le pire des imbéciles.'_ Se dit-il.

Fin du chapitre 3

seelio


	4. Vision

Bonjour tout le monde ! En rentrant de Vacances, j'ai découvert que mon ordi m'avait une nouvelle fois planté (-_-) ! On a dû le reformaté… Je demande donc pardon à tous ceux qui attendaient cette suite.

Imari ashke : Merci pour ta review, je me répète un peu mais c'est toujours vrai : Ca me fait me très plaisir.

Lyly : Pardon, Pardon… Surtout à toi qui attendait la suite avec impatience. Je me suis encore dépêchée de taper le chapitre pour pouvoir le poster dès que mon ordi à été remis sur pieds. J'espère que ça te plaiera… ^^

Azerty : Merci pour tes reviews qui m'encourage beaucoup. Et comme pour Lyly, je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre. (^_^)

Nee Chan : Oui, Van n'est qu'un 'con', t'as trop raison ! Mais j'l'aime quand même !!! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaît !^^

Widad : Merci pour tes compliment !!! Je sais plus ou me mettre ! je vais me cacher !!! ^^. 

Kiwidieu : Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite !!!

Bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, désolé si je ne poste pas la suite rapidement car il faut que je me bat contre mes frères pour pouvoir utiliser l'ordi et puis je dois réviser pour les rattrapages (-_-)…

-Chapitre 4-

Vision

« Maître Van, lève-toi ! Tu oublis que ton conseil t'attend ! » Cria Merle tout en ouvrant les rideaux de la chambre du roi.

« … »

« Maître ? … Tu es malade ? » demanda t-elle.

« Non… laisse-moi… »dit-il sous sa couverture.

Merle avait sur son visage un regard concerné, elle était inquiète pour lui. Beaucoup de choses lui échappaient comme le fait que le roi et la reine ne partagent pas la même chambre, qu'ils avaient une relation presque inexistante et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisaient d'effort pour l'améliorer.

'Ils ne pourront pas vivre ainsi toute leur vie !' Se dit-elle.

« Maître Van… Pourquoi n'apprendrais-tu pas à la connaître ? Peut-être que tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux… »

« Même si à la fin tu ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle, essaie d'apprendre à la connaître. Oublie l'image que tu as d'elle comme la reine de Fanélia. Regarde simplement comme une femme. » Dit-elle en partant.

'C'est trop tard pour cela… C'est trop tard.' Pensa t-il.

****** 

« Que faite vous ici altesse ? » Demanda Ruben en voyant Hitomi dans le jardin en train de tailler un rosier.

« Bonjour Ruben. »

« Vous avez finalement décidez d'enlever votre voile… Cela veut-il dire que les choses vont mieux avec maître Van ? » demanda t-il.

« Non… J'ai simplement décidé de me montrer tel que je suis devant les personnes avec qui je me sens bien ou qui ont envies de me voir. Mais je crains que le roi Van ne le désire pas… Je continuerai donc à porter un voile en sa présence. »

« Ne serait-ce pas un moyen de fuir la réalité ? »

« Je ne sais pas. En réalité, je suis consciente du fait que mon comportement est enfantin… Mais il me faut du temps pour réfléchir et m'habituer à cette situation. Pendant ce moment là, je resterai ainsi. »

« Avez-vous essayé de faire connaissance ? »

« Pour dire la vérité, j'avais au départ une étincelle d'espoir. Cependant, le roi me regarde avec indifférence. Il m'évite et ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi. Je me plie donc à ses exigences en me faisant petite. Pourquoi ferai-je des efforts pour une personne qui ne me voit pas ? » répondit-elle.

« … »

« Ruben ! Hi… Hitomi ?! » Cria Merle en courant vers eux.

« Hitomi ! C'est toi ? Quel plaisir de te voir enfin son ton voile !!! » La jeune femme chatte se jeta à son coup et la serra très fort.

« Merci Merle mais tu vas m'étouffer !!! »

« Je vais vous laisser… La réunion m'attend. » Dit Ruben en partant.

« A plus tard. » Dirent les deux jeunes femmes en unisson.

« Tu es en retard Merle. Que t'es t-il arrivés ? »

« Maître Van ne voulait pas se lever… »

« Ah ? »

« Tu sais Merle, hier soir le roi Van m'a vu sans mon voile. Il ne m'a pas reconnu et m'a demandé mon, prénom. »

« Ah bon ? C'est pour cela que tu as décidé d'enlever ton voile ? »

« Non… Mais cela m'a blessé de voir qu'il pouvait se montrer gentil avec une totale inconnue alors qu'il a toujours agit froidement vis à vis de moi. Je me suis demandée s'il me détestait et pourquoi. Mais enfin de compte, son cœur à ses raisons que je ne connaîtrais sans doute jamais. »

« Tu sais Hitomi, maître Van a peut-être l'air d'être quelqu'un de froid ou désagréable mais moi, je sais qu'au fond, il est quelqu'un de très gentil et attentionné. Crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis. »

****** 

Quelques semaines passèrent après ce fameux soir où Van découvrit le visage d'Hitomi. Cependant les choses n'avaient pas changé. En fait, Van ne savait pas comment se comporter à son égard. Il était perdu. Et puis, le fait qu'Hitomi ne porte son voile qu'en sa présence le mettait en colère. Dans le fond, il était un peu blessé par cette attitude.

Il se trouvait dans la salle de réunion avec son conseil. Mais son esprit était ailleurs.

« Votre majesté. »

« … »

« Heu… oui ! Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Nous étions en train de vous parler de l'avenir de Fanélia. Cela fait déjà quelques mois que vous êtes marié avec la reine et comme vous le savez, le pays a besoin d'un héritier. Votre majesté, vous avez l'obligeance d'assurer votre descendance. »  Annonça un des ministres.

« Majesté, dormir dans une chambre séparée d'elle n'est pas sérieux vous êtes mari et femme. Que penserai le peuple s'il le savait ? » Dit un autre conseiller.

Ils le sermonnèrent pendant très longtemps et Van sentait la pression monter. Il en avait marre de tout : de son conseil, d'être roi, d'être marié, d'être comme il est. Il avait besoin de conseil et de soutien. Il passa le reste de la journée à visiter la capitale et ses habitants pour voir si tout allait bien.

****** 

Hitomi semblait préoccupée, Merle l'avait remarqué. Elles étaient comme tous les matins dans le jardin pour s'occuper des fleurs.

« Hitomi, tu as encore fais des rêves étranges ? »

« Je suis inquiète Merle. Je sens que quelque chose va se passer. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Merle.

« Du feu, des pleurs, c'est tout ce que je peux voir et entendre à chaque fois. » Révéla Hitomi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Gaïa est en période de paix. »

« C'est sans doute vrai. Mais ces rêves me montrent quelque chose de grave… »

« Tu me fais peur Hitomi. »

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. De tout mon cœur, je souhaite que la paix perdure. »

L'arrivé d'un carrosse les arrêta dans leur conversation. Un chevalier aux cheveux blond en sortit.

« Allen ? » cria Merle.  « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Merle ! je suis content de te voir. Je suis pressé, je dois m'entretenir avec Van au plus vite. » Dit-il. Avant de s'en aller, il ne manqua pas de regarder la magnifique jeune femme qui accompagnait la jeune femme chatte. Dès le premier regard, il la trouvait très belle et ne pouvait plus s'en détourner. Les yeux émeraude l'avaient captivé.

« Bienvenue à Fanélia, chevalier Allen. » dit-elle avec le sourire.

« Merci… Mais pourrai-je co… » commença t-il.

« Capitaine ! Dépêchez-vous ! » Cria Gaddès en lui coupant la parole.

« Je crains devoir vous laisser. A plus tard peut-être mesdemoiselles. »

'C'est étrange… J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu la voix de cette jeune femme quelque part.' Se dit-il en rejoignant Gaddès.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Van.

« Allen, Gaddès… que se passe t-il ? »

« Van… Kréla, un petit village sur les bordures du royaume de Sendraï a été attaqué et brûlé. Nous étions alors en déplacement à Sendraï. Il se prépare quelque chose Van. » Annonça le chevalier. Il lui tendit ensuite une lettre.

« C'est une lettre que le roi Einry Bléon Kanzaki nous a remise pour toi. »

Van l'ouvrit sans attendre.

            _Roi de Fanélia,_

_La prophétie était peut-être donc vraie. Gaïa a connu une période de paix très longue qui s'élève à plus de 300 années. Mais le mal agit toujours tapi dans l'ombre._

_Dans ce cas, Je pense que le moment est venu pour vous de faire face à ce destin. Protégez Hitomi de toute votre force de toute votre âme et de tout votre cœur car elle en aura besoin et vous aurez aussi besoin d'elle. Je la protègerai moi aussi comme je le pourrai car je crois en un avenir meilleur. N'oubliez pas que réside en vous le destin de Gaïa. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous donner plus de précision du fait que seul la prophétesse et ses descendantes ont le pouvoir de voir ce qui est invisible, les choses passés, les choses présente et les choses futurs. Bats-toi pour un destin meilleur, celui de Gaia et de ses générations à venir._

                                                                                  _Le Roi Einry Bléon Kanzaki de Sandraï_

Après avoir lu la lettre, la détermination se lisait sur son visage.

« Allen, Gaddès, demain, vous partirez à l'aube pour Asturia prévenir de roi et la reine Millerna. Je vais envoyer un message à Fleid pour avertir le jeune duc Chid. Nous devons nous préparer au pires. »

« Très bien votre majesté ! » répondirent-ils.

Après avoir remplie toutes les corvées du roi pour la matinée, Van alla se reposer et s'assis au bord de la fenêtre de son bureau ou il avait une vue sur le jardin. Il était en train de regarder Merle et Hitomi qui s'y trouvaient encore.

Il regardait Hitomi avec attention, elle n'avait pas remarqué son regard, elle rigolait et avait l'air heureuse. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il la trouvait vraiment très belle et……il devait la protéger ?

« Je n'ai rien fait pour la rendre heureuse ou pour qu'elle se sente bien dans ce pays qui lui était totalement inconnue. Je n'ai fait aucun effort pour la connaître, je n'ai su que la blesser. Elle doit me détester maintenant, c'est pour cela qu'elle refuse de se montrer à moi. Mais je la comprends, elle a tout les droits de me haïr… C'est peut-être ma punition, mais, je vais respecter le souhait de son père. Je la protégerai sans qu'elle le sache. »

« Toujours en pleine réflexion Van ? »

« Allen ? »

« Alors Van, la situation s'est-elle amélioré entre toi et la reine ? »

Il soupira puis se décida à répondre. « Je préfère vraiment ne pas en parler » dit-il de manière très fatiguée.

« Tu sais, j'ai vu une très belle jeune femme lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Fanélia. C'est la première fois que je l'ai vu ici. » Avoua Allen.

« Ah bon ? Je pari que tu as dû en tomber amoureux comme d'habitude… »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que sa voix et que son visage sont d'une beauté rare. »

'Ne me dite pas que…' 

Allen s'approcha de Van. En regardant par la fenêtre, il la vit et ne la quitta plus des yeux. Van regarda dans la direction dans laquelle Allen avait retenu toute son attention et cela confirma ce qu'il pensait.

« Allen… La jeune femme dont tu m'as parlé… Ce ne serait pas elle ? » demanda Van.

« Comment l'as-tu su ? »

« Rien qu'à te voir la regarder. » Répondit Van. C'était presque un reproche.

« Alors n'est-elle pas belle ? »

« Allen, il se trouve que la jeune femme que tu regarde depuis tout à l'heure est ma femme, la reine Hitomi de Fanélia. » Révéla Van avec sérieux.

« QUOI ?!!!!!!!! » Cria Allen sous la surprise.

« Excuse-moi van ! Je ne savais pas. »

« Je sais. Tu ne l'avais vu jusqu'alors qu'avec son voile. »

« Allen ! Maître Van ! Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Merle d'en bas.

Hitomi leva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Son regard croisa celui de Van, mais elle se retourna aussitôt pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir car elle n'avait pas son voile. Elle décida de partir.

« Rien tout va bien Merle. Allen vient juste d'apprendre une nouvelle qui l'a bouleversé. » Répondit-il. Son regard se tourna vers Hitomi qui était de dos et commençait à s'éloigner.

_'Est-elle si importante que ça ?' _Cette question traversa son esprit.

« Tiens… Pourquoi la reine est-elle partie comme cela ? » Remarqua Allen.

« C'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je la vois. Je suis le seul à qui elle ne veut pas se montrer. »

****** 

Comme chaque soir Van n'arrivait pas à dormir. (Ca devient une habitude ^^ !)Il était submergé par les soucis, à cause de Kréla, de sa relation avec sa femme et de son conseil. Il resta sur le toit tout en ferment les yeux pour se vider l'esprit. Il entendit des pas s'approcher.

« Merle, tu devrais aller te coucher, il se fait tard. » Dit –il sans la regarder.

« Ah !! Excusez-moi !! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici, je ne vous avais pas vu. Je me retire. » Cette voix, il la connaissait et ce n'était pas Merle. Cette personne commença à se dirige vers les escaliers pour quitter le toit.

« Non !!! Att… » En voulant se lever pour la rattraper, il se coinça le pied dans une tuile et tomba face à terre.

Elle se retourna au bruit et le vit à même le sol puis parti en courant.

« Elle me déteste… » Dit-il avec quelques égratignures sur le visage, il saignait du nez. Il se réinstalla sur les tuiles et calma son nez en le serrant avec ses doigts.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent puis il entendit de nouveaux des pas se diriger vers lui. Il leva la tête et se retourna cette fois-ci pour voir qui était cette personne. Elle était revenue avec un voile sur la tête et une boite à la main. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu es revenu faire ici ? » demanda t-il.

En entendant le ton qu'il avait employé, Hitomi s'arrêta. Elle n'avait pas l'air la bienvenue.

« Eh bien… vous êtes tombé.. Vous avez dû vous faire mal. Alors j'ai… Je me suis dit… Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin de soin votre majesté. » dit-elle avec hésitation.

Les paroles d'Hitomi surprirent Van. Il la regarda s'approcher et ouvrir la boîte qui contenait des produits et plantes médicinales.

Elle pris une compresse et avec un peu d'eau, elle commença à essuyer ses petites plaies et son nez. Van fit un bond en arrière au départ, surpris par l'acte d'Hitomi mais se laissa finalement aller. Elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, seulement le soigner. Pourquoi refuserait-il ?

Il pouvait sentir beaucoup de douceur dans les gestes de sa femme et c'était quelques chose ou plutôt un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps, depuis la mort des êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers. Mais c'était peut-être un sentiment qu'il voulait oublier…

_'Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, je dis souvent des choses blessantes… Mais elle, malgré tout, elle est revenue… Malgré ce que j'ai pu lui dire, mon comportement envers elle, elle me soigne.'_ Pensa t-il.

Hitomi finit de lui panser ses plaies. Elle ferma la boîte.

« Voilà. »

«Heu… M-merci. » répondit-il.

« Bonne nuit votre majesté » Elle s'inclina et s'apprêta à partir. Avant qu'elle en ait eu le temps, il lui saisit le poignet.

« Attend ! »

« Comment ?! »

« Tu peux rester si tu veux… Reste. » Dit-il.

Hitomi était surprise. Sans dire un mot, elle s'installa sur les tuiles à côté de Van. Pendant longtemps, ils restèrent assis sans rien dire.

« On a une vue magnifique sur le ciel, d'ici. » Dit-elle finalement.

« M …» Approuva Van.

« Aimes-tu Fanélia ? » Poursuivit-il.

« Oui. Fanélia est vraiment un très beau pays. Ses forêts sont vastes et profondes, sa verdure la rend si pure. Cela me rappelle un peu Sendraï. » avoua t-elle.

Van se souvint subitement de la lettre du roi Einry et de Kréla qui venait d'être détruite. Mais il ne préférait pas en parler. Et il avait autre chose à faire… Quelques chose de très dur pour lui qui était roi et de ce fait ne devait montrer aucune faille, aucune faiblesse. Pourtant…

« Hitomi…Je… Je suis… Depuis que tu es arrivé ici, j'ai fait aucun effort pour que tu te sentes bien dans ce pays qui t'étais inconnue. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ce que tu pouvais ressentir et je sais qu'à cause de mon comportement, la plupart des princesses seraient déjà parties en me haïssant de tous leurs cœurs. » déclara t-il. Il laissa un temps de pose puis continua. «Je ne mérite sûrement rien venant de ta part mais je… Je voudrais te demander pardon pour tout ça. »

Il leva la tête pour la regarder et dirigea sa main vers la tête de sa compagne puis lui ôta doucement son voile. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait d'aussi près et se plongea aussi tôt dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. 

Hitomi le regardait avec étonnement et resta sans voix. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le roi mettrait sa fierté de côté pour lui présenter ses excuses et lui ôterait ainsi son voile.

« Je ne voulais pas vous blesser la dernière fois à la fontaine… Et puis… Nous traversons la même épreuve. Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'être amis au moins ? » Dit-il.

Ces mots, elle les avait tant attendues, si désespérément.

« Oui… Votre majesté. » accepta t-elle avec joie.

Tout à coup son regard se figea et devint vide, son souffle se coupa et son corps devint rigide.

« Hitomi ! »

« Hitomi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Répond-moi ! » Cria le roi.

« … »

« Hitomi ! Hitomi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Continua t-il en la secouant. Mais elle ne réagissait pas.

Il s'apprêta à la porter pour l'emmener dans ses appartements quand elle revint à elle. Ses yeux  qui étaient vides reprirent vie et des larmes en coulaient inondant son visage et le tee shirt de Van. Elle avait installé sa tête sur sa poitrine étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus de force pour se tenir droite, elle était bouleversée, prise par ses émotions.

« Qu'y a t-il Hitomi ? » Demanda Van lorsque Hitomi se calma un peu.

« Père… Sendraï… Tout.. Tout à été détruit… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ton père va bien, ne t'inquiète pas… »

« Non… Je les ai vues… Père… Père est mort devant mes –hic- yeux… Et … Moi… Moi… Je n'ai rien pu faire… seulement –hic- le regarder… Mourir… »

« Hitomi… »

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Il pouvait lire à travers ses yeux à quel point elle était terrifiée.

« Père… Sendraï… Tout à été détruit… Il est mort… pour me protéger… Ma-Mamoru… Yu-ka-ri... Snif... Snif...» 

« Je n'ai… rien pu –hic- faire. »

Van ne comprenait pas tout, mais une chose était certaine. Quelque chose s'était déchiré à ce moment là dans le cœur d'Hitomi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il la serra simplement contre lui pour la consoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Il se leva pour la porter jusque dans sa chambre et puis, il avait aussi besoin de repos.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui est arrivée. C'est vraiment une femme étrange. » Dit-il en la regardant.

Soudain les paroles d'Einry traversèrent son esprit comme pour répondre à ses questions.

_'Protégez la s'il vous plaît.'_

_'Elle est dotée de certain pouvoir.'_

_'Seul la prophétesse et ses descendantes ont le pouvoir de voir ce qui est invisible, les choses passés, les choses présente et les choses futurs…'_

Ces paroles frappèrent Van.

« Est-ce que ce serait… Vrai ? »

« Non… Je ne peux pas me fier à cela… Pourtant… » 

Il déposa Hitomi sur son lit puis se rendit dans sa chambre pour trouver un semblant de repos, lui-même troublé par les événements qui venait de se passer.

-Fin du chapitre 4-

Seelio ^^

Pensez à me laisser une petite review au passage !!! (^_^)


	5. Escaflowne

Bonjour !

J'ai finalement décidé de taper le 5ème chapitre bien que l'écran de ma télé m'ait fait très mal aux yeux donc excusez-moi s'il y a plus d'erreurs que d'habitude ! (Comme l'écran de mon ordi ne reconnaît plus l'unité centrale, g utilisé l'écran de ma télé ! -_-).  

Nee chan : Je pense que ce chapitre va aussi te rapeller des souvenirs... Mais bon j'espère ke ça te plairas quand même ( Bien que je t'avoue ke ce chap est loin d'être mon préféré -_-…) .

Azerty : quand j'arrive à mettre la pâté sur mes frères d'autre problems surgissent… Merci pour tes encouagement.

Lyly : J'espère ke je t'es pas trop fait attendre. Voilà la suite pour toi.

Miki : Je suis contente que tu apprécie toujous ma fic ! J'espère que cette suite te plairas.

Ayamé : Merci pou ta review ! J'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible pour poster ce chapitre étant donné ke je dois aussi penser à mes rattapages… _ 

Karima : Finalement, j'ai posté la suite plus vite que prévu, ta review m'a motivé je crois ! (^_^)

Chapitre 5 – Escaflowne  -

Il faisait encore nuit mais on pouvait voir quelques rayons de soleil à l'horizon qui éclairaient une infime partie du ciel.

Van se tenait à l'entrée du palais. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'Allen et Gaddès avaient quitté Fanélia et il attendait un retour de la part de ses amis.

Un galopement de cheval attira son attention. Le cheval et son cavalier se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers le grand portail. Il portait une tunique verte et des cheveux châtains clair comme ceux de sa femme.

« Hitomi ? »

Dès qu'il la reconnut, il courut vers l'écurie, prit un cheval et la poursuivit à grande vitesse. Elle avait déjà passé le portail et commença à traverser la ville. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'en sortir, Van réussit à la rattraper et la stopper. Il descendit de son cheval pour s'approcher d'elle.

Depuis la nuit où elle eut sa terrible vision, Hitomi resta enfermé dans sa chambre. Il était donc surpris de la voir, de plus, son comportement 'instable' l'inquiétait un peu.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? » demanda t-il.

« … »

« Hitomi, où voulais-tu te rendre ? » Reposa t-il la question.

Le regard vide d'Hitomi se dirigea lentement vers Van. Elle descendit de son cheval.

« N'essais pas de m'arrêter ! » Elle brandit son épée vers lui. « Laisse-moi partir. »

« Non… Tu n'iras nulle part. » Répondit-il sèchement.

« Qu'auriez-vous fait… Que feriez-vous si pendant votre absence Fanélia était mise à feu où risquait de l'être ? Ne seriez-vous pas désespéré ? N'auriez-vous pas le cœur déchiré ? L'endroit qui m'a vu naître, l'endroit où vivaient ceux que j'aime, le pays que je chérissais et que je protégeais n'est peut-être plus qu'un tas de cendre. Je le sais parce que je l'ai vu… Je dois m'y rendre.» déclara t-elle.

« … »

« QU'AURIEZ-VOUS FAIT ? » Cria t-elle, ses larmes inondant son visage.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, avec une expression si triste.

'Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu réaliser plus tôt… Que son visage disait la vérité ? En la voyant ainsi, il m'est impossible de croire qu'elle joue la comédie… Ce que j'aurai fait ?'

Soudain quelque chose attira son attention. Un homme s'approchait d'eux avec difficulté, il semblait épuisé et à moitié endormi.

Van saisit la main d'Hitomi pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit et alla à la rencontre de l'homme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Van.

Il remarqua que l'étranger était couvert de suit et des traces de sang parsemaient son corps. Il ouvrit lentement un œil pour le regarder.

« Le roi de Fanélia… J'ai un message pour lui. »

« Vous l'avez devant vous. Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« E… Edoné… La capitale de Sendraï… A été… Attaqué et brûlé. Le roi a… Il a périt pendant le combat. Il m'a envoyé ici pour vous prévenir de… » Il n'eut le temps de finir ce qu'il avait à dire qu'il s'écroula de fatigue.

Hitomi était tombée sur ses genoux, sa main droite au sol et sa gauche dans celle de Van qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle pleurait et pleurait, ses lames ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Elle n'avait pu rien faire alors qu'elle avait vu ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi devait-elle supporter ces visions horribles annonciatrices de malheur ? Pourquoi était-elle impuissante face à cela ?

****** 

Van les avait reconduis au palais où on prit soin du messager.

Sans dire un mot, Hitomi se dirigea dans ses appartements. Van ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait raison depuis le début. De plus il avait manqué de confiance envers le roi Einry qui l'avait prévenu  des pouvoirs de sa fille.

_'Quand elle a dit qu'elle… Elle a vu son père mourir devant elle… Elle a vu son pays se faire détruire devant ses yeux sans jamais pouvoir faire quelque chose. C'est une souffrance que je ne connais pas mais que je peux simplement imaginer… '_

Il se trouvait dans le jardin en attendant que le messager reprenne connaissance. Il regardait en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hitomi et se sentait désolé pour elle. Il savait combien c'était dur de perdre des êtres chers car lui-même avait perdu sa famille.

« Que s'est-il passé maître Van ? » Demanda la jeune femme chat en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Sendraï a été attaqué et brûlé… Et… Le roi Einry Bléon Kanzaki y a perdu la vie. » avoua t-il.

« Hh ?! Oh non… C'est pas vrai… »

« Hitomi l'avait vu en vision il y a quelques jours de cela… Mais moi je ne voulais pas la croire »

« Des visions ? » 

« Oui… Le roi de Sendraï m'a appris qu'elle peut avoir des visions des choses passé, présente et futur. Elle peut voir ce que nos yeux ne voient pas. » révéla t-il. 

« Comment va t-elle ? » Demanda t-elle concerné de l'état de son amie.

« Elle reste dans sa chambre… »

« Je comprends sa souffrance… Mais…IL ne faut pas qu'elle se renferme dans sa douleur… C'est ce que je pense » dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

****** 

Hitomi était allongé sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait plus pleurer. Elle avait déjà vidé toutes les larmes qui pouvaient se trouver dans son corps. Elle avait mal à la tête et sentait que ses yeux avaient bien gonflé. Mais la peine et la douleur restaient là et lui faisaient mal à souhaiter mourir.

Elle leva la tête pour se relever puis vit une douce lueur émaner de son pendentif rose.

Quand elle le vit, cela raviva des souvenirs anciens.

*** Flash Back ***

Hitomi devait-être âgée de 5 ans. Elle s'était éloigné dans les bois et trouva   un petit sanctuaire. Curieuse, elle se glissa dans l'entrée. L'endroit était très éclairé, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une fontaine.

« Wouah !!! Comme c'est joli ! Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda t-elle.

« Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? » redemanda t-elle.

« … »

Elle s'approcha de la fontaine. En arrivant à sa bordure, elle vit que l'eau jaillissait de la bouche d'une statue d'un dragon aux yeux rouge.

« C'est beau ! » dit-elle, émerveillée.

A ce moment là, une colonne de lumière apparu devant elle enveloppant la fontaine. Une pierre scintillante sortit de la bouche du dragon aux yeux de rubis. Une pierre rose. La colonne se retira et la pierre se dirigea lentement vers Hitomi pour se déposer doucement dans ses petites mains.

Celle-ci garda précieusement la pierre dans ses mains puis courut à toute vitesse vers le palais pou raconter tout ce qui s'était passé à sa grand-mère.

« Grand-mère ! Grand-mère regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! » Dit-elle tout excitée.

« Qu'y a t-il ma chérie ? » Demanda la grande prophétesse.

« Regarde la pierre que je viens de trouver ! » Dit-elle en lui montrant son nouveau trésor.

« Oh ? Je peux la prendre dans mes mains ? » Demanda sa grand-mère.

« Oui bien-sûr grand-mère ! »

Dès que la pierre tomba dans ses mains, son souffle se coupa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son corps se figea. Elle resta quelques instant comme cela pendant qu'Hitomi criait son nom.

« Grand-mère ! Qu'as-tu ? » Criait-elle au bord des lames.

La prophétesse revint à elle. « Hmm… Ma chérie… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais bien… »

« Garde bien précieusement cette pierre ma petite Hitomi car il t'aidera sûrement à protéger ce monde dans lequel nous vivons. Tu ne comprends pas encore mais souviens-toi bien de ça. Tu es une petite fille forte… Tu devras l'être. Promet-moi de rester forte et de ne pas baisser les bras quoiqu'il arrive. » Demanda la grand-mère.

« Moui !!! Je te le promets grand-mère ! Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne baisserai pas les bras. »

*** Retour à la normale ***

« Je n'ai pas oublié grand-mère… Je vais prier pour que Mamoru, Yukari et ce qui reste de Sendraï puissent surmonter cette dure épreuve et survivre… C'est à présent tout ce que je peux faire. »

'Tu te trompes Hitomi…' dit une voix douce et calme.

« Hein ? Qui est là ? » demanda t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

'Tu es capable de faire beaucoup plus.' Poursuivit la voix.

Soudain, Hitomi se retrouva dans une prairie où la verdure et les fleurs s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon. Dans ce paysage paisible elle fut nez à nez avec la personne à qui elle avait fait sa promesse. Quelqu'un qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

« Grand-mère ?! »

« Oui, Hitomi. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de parler avec ceux qui ont quitté ce monde ? »

« Même si je ne suis plus de ce monde, je continue à vivre dans ton cœur Hitomi. Ce que tu vois autour de toi et moi-même somme seulement une matérialisation de ton imagination, de tes pensées. » déclara la prophétesse.

« Co… Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Hitomi.

« Nous avons toujours eu un lien de connections… Mais Hitomi, le plus important reste que tu t'éveilleras en ton temps et que les choses s'enchaîneront avec des épreuves douloureuses mais aussi d'autre qui te seront bienfaisante. Il n'en tient qu'à toi de suivre tel ou tel chemin. Le destin de Gaia n'est pas encore dessiné ma chérie. Bats-toi pou un destin meilleur » Avec ces derniers mots, elle disparut.

« Grand-mère ?! »

« Non ! Grand-mère, ne part pas maintenant ! »

« Grand-mère !!! »

Le paysage s'effaça et Hitomi se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre.

« Grand-mère… »

Toc, toc, toc !!!

« Je peux entrer Hitomi? »

« Heu… oui. » Répondit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Merle dont le visage laissait paraître son inquiétude.

« Hitomi… Je … Je voulais simplement que tu saches que tu n'es pas seule… Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi. » Dit-elle.

« Merci Merle. »

« Tu sais maître Van se fait aussi du soucis pour toi… Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. » révéla Merle.

« Ah ? »

« Heu… Et comment va le messager ? » Demanda la jeune reine.

« Il se repose… Van attend son réveil pour qu'il lui transmette le message de ton père. » Informa Merle.

« Je vais y aller moi aussi. » Dit-elle avec détermination.

« Mais tu es encore faible. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé… »

« Alors tu n'iras qu'à une seule condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu vas manger pour pendre un peu de force. » Ordonna finalement la jeune femme chat en croisant les bras. Avec ça, elle put décocher un petit sourire, une expression qui avait disparu du visage de son amie.

« Merci, Merle. » Dit-elle touchée par son attention.

« Y'a pas de quoi ! »

****** 

Van se trouvait auprès du message qui s'était enfin réveillé.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? » Demanda Van.

« Oui, merci votre majesté. » Dit l'homme reconnaissant. Il se leva pour rester en position assise. « Je m'appelle Tetsuya, soldat de l'armée royale de Sendraï. » se présenta t-il.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je arrivé à Fanélia ? » Demanda Tetsuya.

« Cela fait deux jours. » Répondit Van.

« DEUX JOURS ! Excusez-moi ! »

« Vous aviez besoin de repos. Mais dites moi… Quel est le message du roi de Sendraï ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous avons été attaqués alors que nous étions en train de préparer notre défense après avoir appris pour Kréla. Trois guymelefs accompagné d'un groupe d'une trentaine de soldats assiégèrent Edoné en détruisant à peu près tout sur leur passage. Le roi ordonna  au prince Mamoru de se rendre dans les bois pour s'occuper des survivants et il me chargea de me rendre à Fanélia le plus vite possible pour vous demander de réveiller le dragon. Il mourut puis je fit entourer d'une colonne de lumière qui me déposa aux frontières de Fanélia. Vous devez réveiller Escaflowne votre majesté car il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le piloter. C'est ce que m'as dit le roi. » raconta t-il. 

« Escaflowne ? »

Quelqu'un courait avec urgence vers la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Van et Tetsuya.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement laissant ces derniers découvrir une jeune femme paniquée et essoufflée.

« Hito… »

« MA…MAJESTE ! ILS VONT VENIR ICI ! ILS VONTATTAQUER FANELIA !!! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« JE VOUS EN CONJURE MAJESTE ! CROYEZ-MOI. ILS VONT VENIR ICI ! »

Van pris l'avertissement d'Hitomi très au sérieux cette fois-ci. Il sortit de la pièce et demanda à son conseil de se réunir au plus vite. Il embarqua Hitomi pour la première fois avec lui dans la salle de réunion.

« Que se passe t-il votre majesté ? » Demanda Ruben.

« Vous savez tous que Kréla a été mise en cendre. » Commença Van. Ceci surpris Hitomi qui n'était pas au courant.

« Nous venons d'apprendre qu'Edoné, la capitale de Sendraï a aussi été attaquée et brûlée… » poursuivit le roi.

« La raison pour laquelle je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui est que la reine Hitomi  a vu toutes ces choses en vision… Je ne voulais pas y croire au départ, mais je pense que c'est la vérité. Elle peut voir certaines choses que nous ne pouvons pas. Mes amis, j'aimerai que nous nous préparions à une future attaque. Je propose que les femmes et les enfants se réfugient dans le temple de Lioya et que les hommes en capacité de se battre restent ici pour protéger la capitale. Etes-vous d'accord ? » Proposa le jeune roi.

« Votre majesté. Est-il vraiment juste de se fier à une simple vision ? Le fait que la reine Hitomi ait deviné ce qui c'est passé n'est peut-être qu'un hasard ? » Annonça un des conseiller.

« Vous êtes libre de croire où de ne pas croire mais je pense qu'une prévention est la bienvenue. » Répondit-il.

« Votre altesse, vous avez eu des visions sur Fanélia n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda un autre conseiller à Hitomi.

Elle hocha la tête pour affirmer la prétention du conseiller. « Fanélia est en proie aux flammes. J'entends des cris et des pleurs, la mort et puis… Il y a… Il y a ces monstres géants en acier… Des… Des guymelefs. » Répondit-elle.

« Maître Van, je pense que nous devrions procéder rapidement à l'évacuation des habitants et préparer notre défense. » Proposa Ruben.

Petit à petit la majorité des conseillers finirent par accepter la proposition du roi. La réunion se termina ainsi et chacun partirent pour exécuter leurs tâches.

****** 

Van se trouvait dans la salle d'armes avec Ruben.

« Maître Van, en cas de danger réel, fuyez avec la reine Hitomi » dit Ruben.

« Comment ? Je ne tournerais pas le dos à l'ennemi ! » Répondit Van en colère.

« Tant que le peuple de Fanélia survit, il y aura de l'espoir pour tout reconstruire…  Je sens que Gaïa  va connaître une dure épreuve même si c'est dur à admettre. Je le ressens car la terre me le dit. C'est pourquoi s'il se passe quelque chose, partez avec la reine et allez trouver votre guymelef, celui d'Ispano, Escaflowne. Nous resterons ici pour protéger Fanélia, nous vous attendrons.

« Comment sais-tu pour Escaflowne ? »

« Je l'ai lu dans un ancien livre. Seul un descendant du peuple du dragon de ligné royale pourra piloter Escaflowne. Et vous majesté, vous êtes le dernier. Pour préserver la paix de Fanélia, il faut préserver celle de Gaïa. »

« … »

Fin du chapitre 5

Seelio

Des petites reviews ! Des petites reviews ! Des petites reviews SVP ! ( Toutes sortes de critiques sont acceptées ! ^_^)


	6. départ innatendu à destination inconnue

Bonjour ! Je voudrai m'excuser auprès des lecteurs qui attendaient la suite de cette fics. Mais voilà j'ai enfin fini mes exams de rattrapage et mon ordi est enfin réparer après un bon long mois. J'essaierai donc de poster régulièrement les chapitres de mes fics !!! (^_^) 

Lyla, Imari ashke, Ayamé, Karima, Kiwidieu, Hiroko, Azerty, Miki, Ayla et Lyly.jay, je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Merci pour votre sincérité et pour vos avis qui étaient partagé pour le chapitre 5 (peut-être aussi pour les autres…), ça m'aide et m'encourage à faire mieux et continuer cette histoire! ^_^ . 

-Chapitre 6-

Départ inattendu à destination inconnue 

L'évacuation des femmes et des enfants se fit de manière très agitée. Tout le monde était déboussolé. Et puis la peur régnait, celle de l'ennemi et celle de perdre un ou des êtres chers.

« Ruben, l'évacuation est-elle terminé ? » Demanda le jeune roi.

« Bientôt… Les femmes et les enfants ne sont pas encore arrivé au temple de Lioya. » Répondit-il.

« … »

« Ne vous faite pas de soucis… Personne mis à part les habitants de Fanélia connaît l'entrée du temple. »

« C'est vrai… Merle et la reine sont-elles aussi parties ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Merle voulait rester ici mais je l'ai convaincu du contraire, les femmes et les enfants auront plus besoin d'elle. Par contre, je n'ai pas vu la reine Hitomi. Elle n'est pas dans ses appartements. » Répondit le grand guerrier.

« Je vais la chercher. Il est possible qu'elle ne soit pas partie avec eux. »

Van marchait dans les couloirs du palais en direction de la cour intérieur.

Hitomi et Tetsuya se trouvaient dans le jardin où elle avait coutume d'aller tous les matins avec Merle.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Oui, merci votre altesse. » Répondit-il.

Un long silence les accompagna, mais Hitomi se décida à prendre la parole. « Dites-moi, quel était le message de mon père ? »

« Le roi Einry Bléon Kanzaki m'a donné pour mission d'annoncer au roi Van Slanzar de Fanel de réveiller le dragon. »

« Le dragon ? »

« Oui… Escaflowne. »

« Escaflowne… Le dragon mythique… » Murmura t-elle.

« Mais où se trouve t-il? » continua t-elle

« Dans le sanctuaire de Nôpre. »

'Le sanctuaire de Nôpre ? Ce sanctuaire est invisible d'après ce que les livres de grand-mère racontent ? Père… Comment allons nous faire pour le voir ?' Se dit-elle.

Une belle voix masculine qui révélait l'irritation de son propriétaire la fit sortir de ses pensées « Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être partie avec les femmes et les enfants dans le temple de Lioya »reprocha un jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

Elle ferma les yeux et tourna sa tête dans l'autre direction pour éviter son regard de feu. « Je suis désolée votre majesté mais j'ai décidé de rester ici pour combattre. »

« J'espère que tu plaisante ! C'est trop dangereux pour toi ! » Dit-il. Mais en voyant la manière dont-elle s'était vêtu, elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que le jour où elle voulut partir pour Sendraï, accompagné de son épée.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se répète ici. Je ne ferai sûrement pas grand chose en comparaison avec vous, peut-être que ma présence ici ne changera rien, mais j'aurai au moins le sentiment de faire quelque chose. Alors, avec ou sans votre permission, je resterai ici ! » Dit-elle avec détermination en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Van était une nouvelle fois captivé par le regard de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui… Sa femme. 'Comment son regard peut-il transmettre autant d'émotion ? Ce regard… me rend malgré moi vulnérable… je n'aime pas ça.'

« Très bien… Mais cela veut dire que dès à présent, tu ne me lâcheras plus d'un pouce » Déclara t-il.

Avant qu'un autre mot put-être prononcer, Hitomi sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et fronça des sourcils. Elle avait l'air terrifié.

« Ils sont là ! L'ennemi est là ! Ils sont arrivés !!! » cria t-elle.

« Hein ? » Van était lui-même surpris. Rapidement, il saisit la main d'Hitomi pour se diriger vers la cité où l'on entendait la terre trembler accompagné de cris de guerre. Un soldat arriva à cheval.

« Votre majesté, l'ennemi vient de briser les remparts de la ville et certain arrivent même par le ciel, ils sont au moins au nombre de cent accompagné de trois guymelefs dont le leader est de couleur bleu et rouge. Quels sont vos ordres votre majesté ! »

« Je ne veux pas de mort inutile… Avant de commencer la bataille, j'ai besoin de connaître les motivations de l'ennemi. S'ils ne veulent rien entendre, nous commencerons l'attaque. Que les soldats et guymelefs restent en défensive. » ordonna t-il.

« A vos ordres. » Répondit le soldat avant de partir à toute vitesse.

Van et Hitomi se mirent aussi à courir main dans la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un bâtiment ni trop proche, ni trop loin de la place qui était devenu comme un champ de bataille.

« Qu'allons-nous faire votre majesté ? » Demanda Hitomi. Elle était terrifier par la vision d'horreur qui se déroulait devant elle et Van avait remarqué ça.

« Tu va rester ici, Hitomi. »

« Mais… »

« Je vais me rendre seul là-bas. Ce ne sera pas long. Si la bataille s'étend, enfuis-toi dans les bois, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de bruit. Tu as bien compris ? » Dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire part de sa réponse.

Il s'apprêta à partir mais elle lui saisi la main avant qu'il ne le puisse puis le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Faite attention à vous. »

Il sourit légèrement puis s'en alla en courant. Hitomi continua à regarder dans la direction où il était parti même s'il avait déjà disparu derrière les bâtiments vide. Elle était inquiète, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'est alors qu'une vision s'imposa à elle. Dans celle-ci, elle voyait le corps de Van ôté de toute vie dans la marre de son propre sang.

_'Oh, non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas…'_ Elle se leva puis couru aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le permettre dans la direction que Van avait prit. _'Je ne le laisserai pas mourir… Il ne dois pas mourir…'_

Pendant ce temps là, Van s'était rapproché de l'ennemi.

« Ils sont inatteignables !… Nous ne pouvons rien contre eux majesté ! » Cria un soldat au bord de l'épuisement.

Van entendit son avertissement mais continua sa course.

Ruben était en train de se battre contre un soldat adverse puis lorsqu'il finit de l'achever, son attention se tourna vers son roi qui courait tout droit vers le guymelef Bleu et rouge.

« Que faites-vous votre majesté ? » cria t-il.

Il s'arrêta pour lui répondre. « Je vais leur demander ce qu'ils veulent. »

« En faisant cela, vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup votre majesté ! Je vous en conjure, fuyez avec la reine ! Partez pendant qu'il est encore temps ! Partez !!! » Répondit-il.

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser Fanélia comme ça. » Sans aucune hésitation, il se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers l'ennemi puis après être arrivé à bonne distance, il éleva la voix en gardant la tête haute.

« Je suis le roi Van Slanzar de Fanel ! Que recherchez-vous dans mon pays ! »

« Le roi de Fanélia ? » Résonna une voix grave et malicieuse provenant du guymelef leader. « Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Vous avez bien de l'audace pour vous présenter de cette manière face à nous. J'aime ça. A bien y penser, votre comportement me rappelle celui du roi de Sendraï que nous avons achevé il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela. »

« Que voulez-vous ! » Répéta Van en haussant la voix. Toute forme de diplomatie semblait avoir disparu chez lui. Il avait perdu son sang froid face à la cruauté dont l'adversaire faisait part. 

« Cela ne vous concerne pas. » Répondit-il.

« Après avoir détruit une partie de ma cité, ça ne me concerne pas ? » Il sortit l'épée royale de son étui pour se préparer à l'attaque.

« Ne me faite pas rire ! Vous pensez vraiment vaincre mon guymelef avec cette simple épée ? » Demanda l'ennemi. « Assez joué. » Dit-il. De sa main sortir une épée à double tranchant qu'il dirigea à toute vitesse vers Van. Celui-ci étant très vif, sauta évitant ainsi l'attaque mais il se fit prendre par la main gauche qui l'éjecta à plusieurs mètre. En heurtant le sol, l'impact était tellement violent qu'il se blessa sérieusement tout le long du côté gauche de son corps.

L'ennemi s'apprêta à donner le coup de grâce lorsqu'une jeune femme surgit de nulle part.

« Non ! ARRETEZ !!! » Cria Hitomi en se jetant sur le jeune roi pour le protégé de la prochaine attaque. Elle était essoufflée, elle avait couru sans arrêt pour pouvoir arriver à temps.

«Hi… Hitomi… » Souffla Van.

« Que voulez-vous ? Que recherchez-vous ? » Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers l'ennemi.

« … »

« Si vous n'avez aucune requête, partez ! Laissez Fanélia en paix ! » cria t-elle.

« La clé de l'avenir de Gaïa… Enfin… » murmura t-il.

Le guymelef dirigea sa main vers elle comme s'il voulait la saisir.

« Ne nous approchez pas ! NE NOUS APPROCHEZ PAS !!! « 

C'est à ce moment là qu'une colonne de lumière apparu l'enveloppant, elle et Van.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Cria l'ennemi inconnu ébloui par la lumière.

La colonne de lumière disparut, Hitomi et Van avec elle. Un long moment de silence suivit cet événement inattendu. 

« Replions-nous… Elle vient de nous échapper. » Avec ça, ils partirent, laissant les autres spectateurs de la scène (hommes et soldats de Fanélia) à leurs étonnements.

****** 

Quelque part, en plein milieu d'une forêt, une colonne de lumière apparu déposant au sol le roi et la reine de Fanélia. Hitomi regarda autour d'elle.

« Où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle regarda le ciel pour y trouver les deux sœurs lunes. Elle se tourna immédiatement ensuite vers Van.

« Votre Majesté, vous êtes blessé ! »

« … »

'Il est inconscient, blessé et la nuit va bientôt tomber… Que faire ?' Se dit-elle.

En inspectant les blessures de Van de plus près pour savoir comment les soigner, elle remarqua leur importance en nombre et en profondeur. Son bras et sa jambe gauche étaient bien amoché. Elle le porta difficilement jusqu'au pied d'un arbre immense et partit aussitôt à la recherche de bois, d'eau et de Nenus, une plante dont la sève apaisait et favorisait une guérison de toutes plaies à condition de savoir comment préparer le remède. Lorsqu'elle trouva ce dont-elle avait besoin, elle revint auprès de Van.

La nuit était bien avancée et Van était toujours endormi. Après avoir préparé la pommade, elle nettoya d'abord les plaies avec de l'eau puis appliqua délicatement la préparation. Elle protégea ensuite les blessures à l'aide de grosse feuille qu'elle attacha avec le tissu de la longue tunique qu'elle portait et qu'elle découpa préalablement.

Elle était maintenant vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt beige à manche longue et de son pantalon noir. Elle avait un peu froid mais elle put se réchauffer un peu grâce au feu. Elle resta à côté de Van pour le veiller, mais après quelques heures, elle s'effondra, exténuée par la journée éprouvante qu'ils venaient de vivre.

****** 

Dans une sombre pièce d'une forteresse volante, un homme se trouvait agenouillé devant un trône.

« Comment a été la chasse Solon ? Me rapportes-tu une bonne nouvelle ? » Demanda la voix d'un vieillard.

« Toutes mes excuses Seigneur Dornkirk… Je l'ai enfin trouvé, mais elle a glissé entre mes doigts. » 

« Comment ? » Haussa la voix du vieillard.

« Elle a disparu sous une colonne de lumière. » Répondit-il.

« Continue les recherches et ne me déçois pas. »

« Je vous remercie de votre confiance Seigneur. Vous ne le regretterez pas. » Avec ses paroles, il se releva puis quitta la salle.

****** 

Les survivant de Fanélia demandèrent à Ruben et quelques hommes de se rendre au temple pour sécuriser les femmes et les enfants afin de leur expliquer la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la capitale.

« Ruben !!! » Cria une jeune femme.

« Merle ? »

« Ruben ! Où sont maître Van et Hitomi ? » Demanda t-elle en regardant dans tous les sens.

« Ils ont disparu dans une colonne de lumière. » Dit-il sérieusement.

« Comment ?… Mais se n'est pas possible ? »

« Pourtant, c'est la vérité. »

« ? » Merle et Ruben se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler.

« Vous êtes le messager de Sendraï ? » Demanda Merle.

« Oui. Je m'appelle Tetstuya… Vous savez, certaines personnes peuvent accomplir des choses par leur seule volonté. Dans notre pays, c'est quelque chose qu'on nous dit depuis l'enfance. Moi aussi j'ai été transporté par une colonne de lumière pour arriver au plus vite à Fanélia. Au départ, je n'ai pas compris comment c'était possible mais après avoir réfléchi, je me suis dit que cela venait du roi. Avant de mourir, sa dernière volonté s'est tourné vers Fanélia, j'ignore pourquoi. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose de similaire avec Van et Hitomi ? » Dit-elle.

« Oui, sauf que nous ignorons quelle est leur destination. »

« Maître Van et la reine Hitomi vont bien… Ils reviendront, je le sais. » Déclara le brave guerrier.

« Oui. » Affirma Merle.

****** 

« Maman, Maman ! » Criait L'enfant Van en courant vers elle.

« Qu'y a t-il Van ? » Demanda t-elle.

Le petit garçon était tout excité. « Folken vient de me raconter la légende du dragon Escaflowne ! »

« Ah bon ? Et qu'a t-il dit ? »

« Eh bien, il a dit qu'Escaflowne est le plus puissant guymelef qui existe sur Gaïa ! »

Varie sourit à l'innocent petit Van qui lui pressait la main par son enthousiasme.

« Dit maman… Est-ce que je pourrai le voir un jour ? »

Elle déposa sa main sur sa petite joue. « Un jour viendra sûrement où tu devras te montrer fort et courageux… Un jour tu le verras certainement même si de tout cœur je ne le souhaite pas. »

« Pourquoi maman ? Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi triste ? C'est à cause de moi ? »

« Tu es tellement éveillé pour ton âge mon chéri… Sache que si Escaflowne est un jour réveillé, cela voudra dire que la paix de Gaïa sera menacée. » Dit-elle.

« Alors moi aussi, je souhaite qu'Escaflowne ne soit jamais réveillé. » Dit-il en regardant sa mère. Une lumière éblouissante apparu et lorsqu'il put enfin ouvrir les yeux, il était seul. Varie avait disparut.

« Maman ? Maman où es-tu ? MAMAN !!! »

« Ma… » Van se réveilla en sursaut. Le petit matin était déjà arrivé, les oiseaux avaient déjà commencé  à chanter. Van regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il était entouré de végétation. 

« Qu'est-ce que je fais au milieu de cette forêt ? »

Il remarqua que ses blessures avaient été soignées. Il avait encore mal, mais beaucoup moins que la veille. Puis son attention se tourna vers une tranquille respiration à côté de lui. Il trouva une jeune femme paisiblement endormie, Elle avait l'air épuisé. En voyant sa posture il devina rapidement pourquoi.

_'Elle a dû me soigner puis me veiller jusqu'à tomber de sommeil…'_ se dit-il culpabilisé.

« Mm… »

Il sourit en la voyant se frotter l'œil comme une enfant. Il trouvait ça mignon. Soudain, leur regard se croisèrent lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'assit rapidement. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu juste au moment du réveil, pas même Yukari ou un membre proche de sa famille. Ca faisait vraiment parti de son intimité et se sentait donc gêné. Elle finit par prendre la parole.

« Ah ?! Vous… Vous êtes réveillé… depuis longtemps ? » demanda t-elle.

« Non… »

Elle le regarda puis sourit. « Je suis contente, le nenus a fait son effet. Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux »

Van rougit face à l'attention d'Hitomi et tourna la tête pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de gentillesse de sa part, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer au départ. Quelques méchancetés qu'il avait dit d'elle revint dans sa tête en une fraction de seconde. Non, il ne méritait vraiment pas cette gentillesse qu'elle lui offrait gratuitement.

En voyant Van tourner la tête à ses paroles comme pour l'ignorer, elle fut un peu déçue. Bien sûr, elle n'attendait pas à ce qu'il la félicite mais un simple merci ou même un sourire aurait été suffisant.

'Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma présence. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelques chose de mal ou quelque chose qui ne l'a pas plu ?' Se demanda t-elle attristé.

« Heu… si j'ai… » commença t-elle pour se faire couper la parole par lui.

« Tu connais la médecine des plantes ? » Demanda t-il en remarquant ce qu'elle avait fait pour le soigner.

« Oui, un petit peu. » Avoua t-elle. « Mes parents m'ont initié à différents domaines comme la danse, la musique, littérature… La médecine des plantes en faisait partie. » expliqua t-elle.

« Et même l'escrime ? » Demanda Van en voyant l'épée d'Hitomi.

« Ca à l'air d'être une surprise pour vous qu'une femme sais manier une épée. » Répondit-elle.

« Oui, ça l'est. » Répondit-il honnêtement.

« L'escrime ne faisait pas parti des enseignements que je recevais. C'est le fils du général en chef de l'armée de Sendraï qui m'a enseigné au départ… Enfin, c'est une longue histoire. »

« M… Merci. » Dit-il à voix basse et bien sûr, Hitomi ne put l'entendre.

« Pardon ? »

« Merci… De t'être occupé de moi. »

« Ce n'est rien… » répondit-elle son visage une nouvelle fois illuminé par un sourire.

Son sourire le perturba un petit peu mais il revint très vite à lui-même. « Heu… Hitomi… Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda t-il. « Pourquoi sommes-nous en plaine forêt ? » Poursuit-il.

Le visage d'Hitomi devint aussitôt très grave. « Nous étions à Fanélia. Vous avez était heurté par l'ennemi. Je suis arrivé puis nous avons été emportés par une colonne de lumière qui nous déposa au cœur de cette forêt. » Expliqua t-elle de la manière la plus brève.

« Oui, je me rappelle vaguement… »

Elle le regarda

« Nous retournerons à Fanélia… Mais avant… Nous devons trouver et chercher Escaflowne. » Dit-il en essayant de se lever.

En voyant la difficulté pour lui pour se lever, elle saisit son bras pour le stopper. « Il est plus prudent que vous repreniez des forces avant… » 

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Et puis il faut qu'on trouve la sortie de cette forêt. » Répondit-il.

« C'est vrai mais… »

GROUAAAA !!! Un gargouillement se fit entendre.

Hitomi se mit à sourire et Van rougit. « Restez ici, je vais chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Lorsqu'elle partit, il tourna son attention vers le bras et les autres blessures qu'elle avait soigné la veille. Son visage devint serein et un sourire s'y dessina ce qui adoucit son regard. Il commençait à découvrir certain coté de la personne qu'il avait promis de protéger en secret et était à chaque fois était étonné par elle.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il devait plutôt songer à Fanélia et par-dessus tout, trouver Escaflowne.

-Fin du chapitre 6-

Seelio

Vous pouvez me laissez des petites reviews (ou grande si vous préféré ! ^_^) ou si vous vous voulez, vous pouvez m'écrire à reen_zelia@hotmail.com


	7. jalousie?

Bonjour !!! Je sais que j'ai dit au chapitre précédent que j'allais essayer de poster des chapitres régulièrement… Les mauvaises habitudes on du mal à disparaître (-_-) mais ce n'est pas que de ma faute car mon fidèle ordi m'a encore lâché, il n'en fait qu'a sa tête. On vient de le réparer et j'en suis très heureuse ! Donc voici enfin le 7ème chapitre.

Hiroko, Lyla, Ayla, Karima, Doremific, Kamui et Scarlette, merci pour vos reviews, elle me font vraiment plaisir et oui ! c'est parce que vous êtes là que la fic continue ! 

Je voulais aussi dire ke j'oblige personne à lire cet fic, donc si elle ne vous plaît pas ne la lisez pas ! (^_^) 

-Chapitre 7-

**_Jalousie ?_**

****

Hitomi était en train de ramasser de précieux champignons. Elle avait cherché pendant plusieurs heures des traces de fruit ou autre végétaux comestibles mais la forêt semblait en être vidée. Ces champignons étaient donc un don du ciel.

Elle s'apprêta à retourner à leur campement  quand elle vit une ombre du coin de l'œil puis regarda dans sa direction mais ne trouva personne.

« Qui est là ? » Dit-elle.

« … »

« Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un… Sortez de votre cachette ! » Continua t-elle d'une voix menaçante. Mais toujours rien, personne ne répondit.

_'Oh ! C'est peut-être Van ?'_ Cela la soulagea un petit peu à la pensée que se soit lui, bien qu'elle lui ait demandé de rester au campement.

Les yeux d'Hitomi s'écarquillèrent lorsque la personne cachée se dévoila.

Au même moment, Van était resté assis, attendant le retour d'Hitomi.

« C'est vraiment stupide… C'est-elle qui devrait rester ici et moi qui aurai dû partir. » râla t-il.

« Et puis… Ca fait un bon moment qu'elle est partie… Et si… Et si elle avait été attaquée ? » Se dit-il, commençant à s'inquiéter.

Il se leva difficilement, encore affaibli par ses blessures mais il était décidé.

_'Je vais la chercher.'_

****** 

Hitomi était restée sans voix tellement la surprise était grande. Après quelques secondes, son visage se radoucit et s'illumina avec un sourire radieux. Devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux châtains, de grande taille et de bonne carrure.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se jeta à son coup. Il l'accueillit gentiment en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Chevalier Amano ! » Dit-elle.

« Princesse… »

« Suzumu… Je suis si heureuse de voir que tu va bien. Alors tu as fini ton voyage initiatique ? » Demanda t-elle en se détachant de lui.

« Oui enfin… Je suis de retour à Sendraï. » Répondit-il  mais remarquant la tristesse sur le visage d'Hitomi, il repris la parole. « Que t'arrive t-il Hitomi ? » 

« Suzumu… Sendraï  a été attaqué. Mon père, le roi de Sendraï a perdu la vie pendant la bataille… Et moi… » Sa voix tremblait et il la reprit dans ses bras.

« Shhh… Plus un mot… J'ai compris. » Dit-il pour la réconforter.

« Le sais-tu, Suzumu ? » Elle relava la tête et sourit tendrement. « Je suis marié au roi de Fanélia, Van Slanzar de Fanel. » Elle s'écarta de lui.

« Ah ?! » Il avait l'air surpris.

« Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois. » Continua t-elle.

Il était toujours frappé par la nouvelle mais finit par se ressaisir.

« Toutes mes félicitations votre majesté. » Dit-il en lui faisant une baise-main.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas les formalités, je suis toujours la même ! Continu à m'appeler Hitomi s'il te plaît, comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire. » Demanda t-elle.

Elle prit la grosse feuille sur laquelle elle avait déposé les champignons puis prit Suzumu par la main et le tira avec elle.

« Hitomi ?! »

« Viens, je vais te le présenter, il doit être en train de m'attendre. »

****** 

Van cherchait Hitomi et scannait tout autour de lui pour voir une trace d'elle. Il continuait à marcher quand il entendit un rire.

_'C'est elle.' _Se dit-il.

'C'est rare de l'entendre rigoler… Je me demande quelle en est la raison…' 

Il avançait en direction de sa voix mais s'arrêta net sur son chemin quand il la vit. Elle avec un inconnu main dans la main. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait. Sans chercher à savoir pourquoi, son cœur s'était serré, il était en colère. Sa femme discutait joyeusement avec un autre homme sans rappeler, inconnu et il n'aimait pas cela.

Il n'avait sûrement pas le droit de réagir comme cela pensait-il. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait car c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Un sentiment qu'il essayait de refouler de tout son cœur sans en être capable.

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle coura aussitôt vers lui. « Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda t-elle, inquiète.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il était en train de la chercher car il était inquiet pour elle, surtout après l'avoir découvert au côté d'un inconnu.

« Je me promène… Pourquoi, je vous dérange ? » Dit-il avec sarcasme en tournant son regard vers l'étranger.

« Pas du tout ! Mais vous auriez dû rester au campement car vous n'avez pas encore repris vos forces. » Répondit-elle.

_'Dit plutôt que je t'ai empêché de flirter avec ton… ton… Avec cet inconnu.'_ Se dit-il incapable de penser ou se dire que cet homme pouvait-être son amant.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà en train de lui répondre froidement. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? Et puis laisse-moi ! »

_'Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi agit-il toujours comme cela avec moi ? Je voulais simplement l'aider.'_ Se dit-elle attristé. Elle ferma les yeux puis le contourna pour se diriger vers le campement. « Très bien. » Murmura t-elle sèchement, assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Le visage de Van s'était dirigé vers le sol et il serra très fort ses poings.

'Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Pourquoi j'agis de manière aussi stupide quand je suis avec elle ? Je n'arrive qu'à la blesser alors que lui…'

Les pensées de Van furent interrompues par Suzumu qui prit la parole.

« Vous devez être le roi Van Slanzar de Fanel. » Supposa t-il.

« En personne… Et vous ? » Demanda t-il.

Le chevalier s'inclina. « Je suis le chevalier Amano Suzumu, du royaume de Sendraï. » Se présenta t-il. Il releva sa tête puis poursuivit « Vous savez, Hitomi se réjouissait de me présenter à vous. »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle vous apprécie beaucoup. » Répondit-il.

_'Elle… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne peut pas m'apprécier, surtout après ce que j'ai pu lui faire endurer…'_ Se dit-il.

Il revint à lui puis repris la parole. « Nous devrions la rejoindre, il n'est pas convenable qu'elle reste seule. »

****** 

Dans une forteresse volante.

« Lévi, as-tu trouvé une trace de la jeune femme ? »

« Pas encore général Solon… Mais si nos suppositions sont bonnes, le roi de Fanélia va sûrement se mettre en route pour trouver le dragon légendaire, Escaflowne. » Répondit le soldat.

« Je vois… Prépare quatre groupes de cinq à six hommes. Nous allons partir à leur recherche. »

« A vos ordres, général. » Avec ça l'homme partit.

« Van Fanel, cette fois-ci tu ne m'échapperas pas et tu seras contraint de me donner quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû t'appartenir… » Il sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait pour se diriger dans une autre où il s'agenouilla devant un trône.

« Seigneur Dorkirk, nous allons partir à la recherche de la clé du destin et du dragon. » Dit-il.

« Je comprends maintenant la raison pour laquelle le jeune roi de Fanélia descendant du peuple du dragon épousa la princesse de Sendraï. La prophétesse a dû voir des alternatives du destin, c'est pourquoi elle demanda cette union. Comprends-tu Solon ? »

« Non, je ne comprends pas. » Avoua le général.

« Je peux voir avec imprécision ce qui va se passer prochainement mais ce qui reste sûre c'est que malgré les efforts de la prophétesse, le destin de Gaïa n'est pas encore dessiné. » Dit-il sans donner la réponse à la question qu'il avait posé précédemment à Solon.

« … »

« Sais-tu où se trouve le sanctuaire de Nôpre ? » Demanda le vieil empereur.

« Non. »

« D'après ce que dit la légende, le dragon mythique y a trouvé refuge après la longue guerre de la renaissance qui ouvrit notre ère… » Il fit une petite pause puis continua son histoire. « Cependant, ce sanctuaire n'est pas visible à l'œil d'un être humain 'normal'. Seul la clé du destin et les descendants du peuple du dragon peuvent le voir… Il se trouve à Sendraï, protégé par ses forêts profondes… »

« Tache de retrouver la jeune femme. Elle nous guidera vers le dragon et accordera nos souhaits. » Dit-il, puis il se mit à rire comme s'il avait eu la victoire.

« A vos ordres, Seigneur Dornkirk. »

****** 

Hitomi était arrivé au campement et commença à préparer le feu pour faire griller les champignons.

« Pourquoi était-il en colère ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Argh ! J'ai beau réfléchir, rien ne justifie son comportement idiot. » Conclut-elle.

« Tu parle toute seule maintenant ? » Demanda une voix sécurisante, celle d'un certain chevalier.

« Suzumu ?! » Dit-elle en le voyant arriver en compagnie de Van.

Lorsqu'elle termina de faire la nourriture ils mangèrent avec appétit. Les champignons n'avaient pas beaucoup de goût mais ils étaient affamés.

« Dis-moi Hitomi, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis tout à l'heure. » Dit le chevalier en brisant le silence qui régnait alors. L'attention de Van se tourna vers eux.

'Encore…' 

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle attendant qu'il continue.

« Qu'est-ce que le roi de Fanélia et sa reine font au cœur de cette forêt ? »

« Sais-tu où nous nous trouvons ? » Demanda Van avant qu'Hitomi n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

« Oui… Nous sommes dans la forêt d'Ysielra. » Répondit Suzumu.

« Mais cela veut dire que… » Commença Hitomi

« Oui, nous sommes dans la forêt qui protège Sendraï du monde extérieur, des autres royaumes. Nous sommes aux frontières de Sendraï. »

_'Alors… Nous n'avons pas atterri ici au hasard… __'_ Se dit Van.

« Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? » Redemanda le chevalier.

Hitomi regarda Van puis se décida à raconter ce qui leur étaient arrivé. « Fanélia a été attaqué par ceux qui ont détruit Edoné. En plein milieu du combat, nous avons été transportés ici par une colonne de lumière. »

Suzumu pris le temps de digérer ce qu'elle dit. « Je vais me rendre à Lulis. Je suppose que les survivant d'Edoné se sont rendu là-bas du fait que c'est la ville qui en est la plus proche. Qu'allez-vous faire ? » 

« Nous allons vous accompagner pour rendre hommage au roi. » Répondit Van. Hitomi se tourna vers lui tout d'abord surprise puis elle lui sourit d'un sourire reconnaissant. En voyant cela, c'est Van qui fut cette fois-ci surpris puis une teinte rouge commençait à apparaître sur ses joues. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfoncer dans ses pensées, il se tourna rapidement vers Suzumu.

« Combien de temps allons nous mettre pour arriver à Lulis ? » Demanda t-il.

« Si nous marchons rapidement, nous arriverons dans le village de Netonia demain en fin d'après midi où nous ferons escale pour emprunter des chevaux. Ce village est à quinze heures à cheval de Lulis. »

***** 

Ils avaient marché toute la journée. Suzumu guidait suivit d'Hitomi puis Van. Elle parlait avec gaieté avec le chevalier. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre et cela énervait Van qui était exclus de leurs 'petit monde'. 

_'Raghhh ! J'en ai marre de les voir « flirter » ensemble !'_ Râla t-il dans son for intérieur.

_'Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Pourquoi ça t'embête tant que ça ?'_ Demanda la seconde voix de Van.

_'Parce que c'est ma femme ! Nom de nom !!!'_ Répondit-il.

_'Oui… Ta femme que tu as ignoré jusqu'à ce que tu voies son beau visage'_

_'Non ! Pas du tout, tu n'y es vraiment pas ! Et puis tais-toi espèce d'idiot !'_ Nia t-il.

_'Idiot ? Je te rappelle que tu parle de toi…'_ Rétorqua t-il.

_'Tu es jalouuuux !!!'_

_'Non !'_

« an… »

« Van ! » Appela Hitomi, le sortant de son conflit avec lui-même.

« Oui ?! » Répondit-il aussi vite qu'il l'entendit l'appeler.

« Quelque chose me préoccupe… Vous avez dit que nous devions rechercher Escaflowne. Je sais qu'il est endormi dans le sanctuaire de Nôpre. Mais savez-vous où se trouve ce sanctuaire ? »

« Mon frère… Mon frère et ma mère m'ont dit que ce sanctuaire était invisible mais que je serai capable de le voir. Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'il se trouvait dans les forêts de Sendraï. » déclara t-il.

« Sendraï ? »

« Oui. »

« Je pense que nous devrions camper ici ! » Proposa Suzumu, les coupants dans leur conversation.

« Je vais chercher du bois et de quoi faire à manger. » continua t-il.

« Je t'accompagne. » Dit Van.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire votre majesté. Restez avec Hitomi. » Puis il s'en alla.

« Venez… » Dit-elle en le prenant par le poignet pour le guider vers un tas de verdure où ils s'assirent.

« Suzumu veut que je m'occupe de vos blessures, c'est pourquoi il a refusé votre offre. » Expliqua t-elle en enlevant délicatement les bandages.

« Tu le connais si bien au point de savoir ce qu'il veut sans même avoir parlé ? » Demanda t-il avec une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix.

« Suzumu, Yukari et moi avons grandi ensemble, c'est pourquoi nous arrivons à nous comprendre sur beaucoup de choses. » Avoua t-elle avec le sourire. « C'est comme vous et Merle ! Elle me parle beaucoup de vous et a l'air de vous aimer énormément. » Elle finit de refaire les bandages.

« Van… Pourrai-je vous poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Tout à l'heure vous avez parlé de votre frère. Je… Heu… » Elle hésitait à poser la question de peur de sa réaction.

Un long silence les envahit.

« Excusez-moi… » dit-elle.

« Mon père est mort suite à une maladie incurable lorsque j'étais encore enfant. Mon frère avait fait le vœu de devenir prêtre c'est pourquoi la couronne me revenu de droit. Comme je n'étais pas encore en âge de gouverner, c'est ma mère et mon frère aidé du conseil qui s'en sont occupé. A cette époque, il y eut de fortes pluies et mon frère partit dans le village de Vione  pour veiller sur les habitants et le barrage que nous avions construit. Alors que la tempête battait son plein, le barrage ne put résister. L'eau inonda l'ensemble du village. Les habitants furent tous évacués avant le drame, tous… Mis à part mon frère… Folken… Nous l'avons cherché pendant des mois mais en vain. Nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvé. Folken mourut pour sauver toutes ces personnes et cela par ma faute car je n'étais pas assez âgé pour m'occuper de Fanélia… » raconta t-il puis le silence se réinstalla entre eux.

« Pardonnez-moi… Je suis désolée d'avoir réveillé ces souvenirs qui vous sont douloureux… Vous avez le droit de vous sentir coupable mais il faut que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes en rien responsable de la disparition de votre frère. Il a choisi de protéger ces personnes et je suis sûre que la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulut, soit que vous vous sentiez coupable… » dit-elle sincèrement pour le réconforter.

« Moi aussi, je me suis sentit coupable à la mort de mon père, incapable de venir à son secours alors que j'avais eu une vision de ce qui allait se passer. Les hommes se trouvent souvent devant des circonstances devant lesquels ils se retrouvent impuissants, mais tant que Dieu nous prêtera vie, nous aurons la possibilité de nous racheter et avancer vers un meilleur avenir. Nous devons faire des efforts afin que leurs disparitions ne soient pas inutiles. » Poursuivit-elle.

Il resta silencieux mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle il fut accueilli par un chaleureux sourire.

_'Comment fait-elle pour accepter tout cela aussi facilement alors que moi je ne suis même pas encore arrivé à les surmonté…'_ Se dit-il.

_'Je découvre petit à petit qui il est et mon cœur n'arrête pas de vouloir en savoir plus… Malgré son apparence froide et maladroite, je suis sûre qu'au fond il est quelqu'un de très attentionné.'_ Se dit-elle.

Elle vit au loin Suzumu revenir avec les bras pleins de bois de feuilles et de fruit puis accourut pour l'aider. Van la regarda s'en aller et ne la quitta plus des yeux.

Ils avaient fini de dîner depuis longtemps et Hitomi finit par s'endormir près de la chaleur du feu, elle était épuisée. Van assis contre un arbre la regardait en se souvenant de leur discussion.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? » Demanda Suzumu.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Il y en a une qui par contre n'a pas de mal. » Remarqua le chevalier.

« Elle m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps. »

« Oui… Nous avons grandi ensemble. Dès que je l'ai connu, j'ai su qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. » Avoua t-il.

« Alors vous… »

Suzumu se tourna vers Van. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire. « Je ne suis pas celui qu'elle attendait. Je l'ai compris le jour où elle a porté son voile. » Après avoir dit ça, il partit pour s'installer au pied d'un autre arbre et ainsi prendre un peu de repos.

Van resta à penser encore longtemps après que Suzumu partit. Lorsque son attention retourna vers Hitomi, il remarqua qu'elle tremblait, le feu était éteint et il n'y avait pas de drap ni couverture pour la réchauffer un peu. Il s'approcha puis s'allongea près d'elle puis l'enveloppa de ses bras pour la réchauffer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux, réveiller par l'action de Van.

« Mm… Van ? … »

« Shhh… Restons ainsi, juste pour te réchauffer un peu. A présent rendors-toi » dit-il.

Elle se rapprocha de lui puis déposa sa tête contre sa poitrine, un léger sourire qu'il ne put voir se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais finit par se ressaisir.

_'J'aimerai être quelqu'un qui puisse l'accueillir et la protéger comme elle le mérite… Cependant je ne sais pas, je n'y suis pas capable… Je ne suis pas capable d'accepter ce qui est bon pour moi mais en même temps je désire rester auprès d'elle, je veux continuer à vivre à ces côtés…'_ Pensa t-il avant de s'endormir.

-Fin du chapitre 7-

Seelio

Vous pouvez me laisser des reviews ! Ca me ferai très plaisir !!! (^_^) . Au prochain chapitre !


	8. Je ne t'abondonnerai pas

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 8 de Notre destinée !!!(^_^) . Il est un peu plus long que les autres avec beaucoup de moment V/H. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même (^_^) !

Ayla : 3 reviews ? Y'a dû avoir des problèmes avec FF.net... Mais je suis contente, merci pour tes encouragements.

Kiwidieu : ^_^ . Tu as raison, moi aussi je trouve qu'Hitomi et Van sont adorable. C'est dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas rendu compte de son amour pour lui avant dans la série. ( _ )

Doremific : V'la suite. En espérant que ça te plaira.

Lyla : Merci pour tes reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir ! Ce chapitre est pour toi qui est si fidèle.

Hiroko : Je suis contente que tu a apprécié le chap 7 ! Et oui… Il n'y a pas de Yukari sans Amano et pas de Yukari, Amano sans Hitomi !

Scarlette, Kamui : (é_è) Tu aimes me voir souffrir ! (cousin indigne...)

Karima : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur ! 

Granger : Escaflowne est vraiment un incontournable pour moi (y'a beaucoup de personne de mon entourage qui ne savent pas apprécier malheureusement…)! Contente que tu l'aies découvert et merci pour ta review !^^

-Chapitre 8-

Je ne t'abandonnerai pas 

Après avoir fait escale à Netonia, Van, Hitomi et Suzumu partirent aussitôt pour Lulis. Il voyagèrent sans arrêt en traversant campagnes, forêts… Des paysages tous aussi beau les uns que les autres. Cela ravivait des souvenirs chaleureux dans le cœur d'Hitomi. La nuit commençait à tombée mais ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à destination. Ils ralentirent un peu leurs allures. Amano et Van (bien que ce dernier ne le montre pas) s'inquiétaient de l'état d'Hitomi.

« Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée Hitomi ? » Demanda Suzumu de manière concerné.

« Non, ça va aller… Je suis juste impatiente d'arriver à Lulis. » Répondit-elle.

_'J'espère que je pourrai y retrouver Mamoru et Yukari. Je pris pour qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé…'_ Pensa t-elle fortement.

Ils continuèrent à galoper puis après avoir franchi une immense colline ils finirent par apercevoir au loin une grande ville visible dans la nuit par ses ornements de lumière. Ils contemplèrent la vue qu'ils trouvaient splendide. Van qui regardait Hitomi du coin de l'œil pouvait voir qu'elle était très émue, ses yeux éclairés par la lumière de la lune brillaient de mille éclats.

« Et si on y allait. Dépêchons-nous ! » Dit-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. « Oui. »

Les dernières heures à cheval étaient insoutenable et paraissaient infinies pour elle, tellement elle se languissait d'arriver. Dès qu'ils franchirent les remparts de Lulis, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le domaine de la famille royale.

« Qui va là ! » Cria le gardien du grand portail.

« Je suis le roi Van Slanzar de Fanel. » Annonça t-il. Il dirigea sa main en direction de ses deux compagnons. « Voici ma femme la reine Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel et le chevalier Amano Suzumu, serviteur de la couronne de Sendraï. »

« Et comment savoir si vous me mentez ? Vous pouvez être des usurpateurs. De plus, je ne pense pas que la famille royale attend de telles personnalités. » Répondit le soldat.

Van s'apprêta à reprendre la parole quand soudain quelqu'un l'arrêta en lui touchant l'épaule, il se retourna pour voir le visage d'Hitomi. Elle s'approcha du garde.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que les soldats de Sendraï prennent leurs fonctions très à cœur. Je suis très heureuse de voir que tu n'as pas changé Noboru. »

L'homme reconnu tout de suite la voix de la jeune femme et la manière dont elle avait l'habitude de prononcer son  nom. « Majesté ?! » Il se mit sur ses genoux le front contre le sol. « Pardonner mon impolitesse… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Noboru… Je sais que tu as agis avec méfiance envers nous à cause des problèmes qui ont eu lieu ici. » Dit-elle avec compréhension.

Il se releva et inclina sa tête de nouveau. « Merci, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir votre majesté. » Il se retira pour ouvrir le portail.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la demeure, on les installa dans le grand salon. Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa nos amis découvrir un jeune adolescent aux cheveux blond foncé et aux yeux couleur jade. Il resta quelques instant au niveau de la porte, paralysé à la vue de ses invités. Lorsqu'il repris ses esprits après quelques secondes, il se précipita sans hésitation vers la jeune femme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup pour se jeter dans ses bras.

« Hitomi ! Hitomi, ma sœur… Je... Je suis si heureux de te revoir » Dit-il, la tête sur son épaule.

Elle le serra très fort. « Je suis heureuse moi aussi… Dieu soit loué, tu vas bien. J'ai eu si peur pour toi. » 

Il s'écartèrent puis il se tourna vers Van et Amano.

« Veuillez  excuser mon comportement. » Dit-il en baissant la tête puis se dirigea vers Van. « Je suis heureux de vous accueillir ici mon frère. » Il lui serra la main puis se tourna vers Amano qui s'était mis sur son genou. « Je suis content de te voir de retour à Sendraï,  Suzumu. » Il se releva puis serra la main que lui tendit Mamoru.

« Je suis désolé de n'être pas rentré à temps… » Dit-il.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. » Répondit-il. Après un petit moment de silence, il reprit la parole. « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire mais vous devez être fatigué. Je vais vous mener à vos chambres. »

****** 

Hitomi et Van se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre. Ils étaient tous les deux embarrassés du fait que depuis leur mariage ils avaient des appartements différents. Les seules personnes à connaître ce 'secret' étaient Merle et les conseillers de Van et ils ne voulaient pas causer plus de soucis à Mamoru qu'il n'en avait déjà en lui révélant cela.

Aussitôt dans la chambre, Hitomi pris de quoi se changer puis se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa toilette en espérant que Van serait changé et endormi lorsqu'elle en sortirait. A sa plus grande surprise, elle ne vit personne dans la chambre.

_'Où est-il parti ?'_ se demanda t-elle.

Elle pris un châle puis se dirigea vers le vaste balcon pour prendre un peu l'air avant d'aller  dormir. Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde en pierre et ferma les yeux pour respirer l'air frais.

« Sendraï t'as beaucoup manqué, n'est-ce pas ? » 

Elle sursauta la main sur le cœur en entendant la voix. « Van ? Je ne vous avais pas vu ? Vous m'avez fait peur ! » Dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je recherchais. » Répondit-il en restant les bras croisés, appuyer contre le volet de la fenêtre.

Après un moment de silence (le temps de reprendre ses esprits), elle se décida à lui répondre. « Oui, Sendraï m'a manqué… Mais c'est normal car ce pays était toute ma vie. Vous aussi, Fanélia doit vous manquer. »

« Mm… » Il se dirigea vers les grandes portes-fenêtres pour entrer à l'intérieur de la chambre. Arrivé à leur niveau, il s'arrêta.

« Tu sais… Nous ne sommes pas obliger de dormir dans le même lit. Je dormirai par terre. Je sais que tu n'as dit à ton frère que nous n'avons jamais partagé la même chambre pour ne pas lui causer du souci ou le choquer. » Dit-il le dos tourné à elle.

« Vous avez pensé juste sir… Mais il est plus approprié pour vous de dormir dans le lit car vous n'êtes pas totalement remis de vos blessures. De plus, le long voyage à dû accumuler votre fatigue. Je dormirai donc par terre. »

« Il n'est pas question que je te laisse dormir par terre ! » Répondit-il.

« Je resterai ici tant que je ne vous aurai pas vu dans le lit. » Répliqua t-elle.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » Rétorqua t-il.

Il était dans l'obscurité de la chambre en pleine concentration dans son maniement de l'épée. Quant à Hitomi, elle était toujours sur le balcon à regarder le ciel et la ville maintenant bien endormie. Elle jetait de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil vers lui mais beaucoup plus borné et entêté qu'elle, il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement. Elle finit par succomber à ses lourdes paupières qui l'emmenèrent dans le pays des rêves (^_^).Ou des cauchemars peut-être… (é_è).

Tout était noir et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle essaya de bougé ou de faire sortir un son de sa bouche mais n'y arriva pas.

_'Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus rien faire ?'_ se demanda t-elle.

Elle sentit des picotements parcourir l'ensemble de son corps qui se changèrent très vite en frisson lorsqu'elle entendit un ricanement. Finalement, quelque chose apparu, une personne vêtu de noir, son visage ne laissait paraître que ses reliefs à cause du jeu de lumière clair et obscure. Cet inconnu lui tendis une main pâle, maigre, presque squelettique. Elle avait peur.

Elle vit qu'un sourire c'était formé sur ses lèvres.

« Tu seras bientôt à moi… » Dit-il.

« Tu devras m'obéir car j'ai de grand projet pour toi… » Continua t-il.

_'Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi suis je paralyse ? Je n'ai plus de force… Pourquoi ? Suis-je dans un rêve ou la réalité ?_ ' Se demanda t-elle. Elle pensait qu'en faisant un geste brusque, elle pourrait sûrement sortir de cet état. En essayant d'appliquer cette théorie, elle sentit son corps trembler. Elle avait l'impression d'être sous l'emprise de quelque chose. Cette vision tout à fait différente des autres lui faisait peur. Elle était seule, dans l'obscurité face à une force qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Personne ne viendra te sauver mais tu seras en sécurité avec moi… Tu es la clé… La clé du destin que j'ai choisi… »

_'Non… Je ne crois pas que le destin relève du choix d'un seul homme…'_ Pensa t-elle très fort.

Pendant ce temps là, Van remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie sur la rambarde. Avec un sourire vainqueur, il se dirigea vers elle pour la rentrer dans la chambre. En s'approchant, il vit qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle gémissait.

_'Elle doit être en plein cauchemar…'_ Se dit-il.

Elle fronçait des sourcils et forçait sur ses paupières ce qui causa leur tremblement. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, il pouvait à peine sentir son souffle. Cela commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter.

« Hitomi… » Dit-il doucement. Elle ne répondit pas.

« Hitomi ! » Répéta t-il en la secouant un peu mais sans aucune réponse.

« HITOMI !!! » Cria t-il cette fois-ci.

****** 

Elle n'avait plus de force, son corps était devenu lourd.

« Le destin ? Ce que je vois est l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère… Ne cherche pas à t'enfuir car je te retrouverai quoiqu'il arrive… Alors ne lutte pas. »

'Non… Non…' 

« …omi… » entendit-elle.

« Hitomi !!! » Cette voix… Elle la connaissait… Une voix dont elle avait peur au départ mais qui devint très vite pour elle douce et sécurisante.

« Hitomi réveille toi ! Reviens à toi ! » L'entendais t-il crier.

'V-Van ?…' 

Elle réussit à serrer son poing. « V… » Souffla t-elle avec une extrême difficulté.

« Hitomi ?! »

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, comme libéré d'un enchantement « VAN ! » Cria t-elle en se jetant inconsciemment dans ses bras. Pendant la fraction de seconde où leur regard se croisèrent, il put y voir de la peur.

_'Elle a encore eu une vision ?'_ Se demanda t-il.

Elle commença à pleurer. « Merci… Merci… Vous… vous m'avez sauvé… Je n'étais pas seule… Vous m'avez sauvé. » Le son de sa voix était étouffé par le tee-shirt de Van étant donné qu'elle avait placer son visage contre sa poitrine. Comme il ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette situation, il décida simplement de l'envelopper de ses bras. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Ce même sentiment chaleureux revint en elle comme le soir où il la serra contre pour la réchauffer. Ce sentiment d'être protégé et en sécurité.

A moitié endormie, elle murmura quelques paroles. « Je… Je ne veux pas que ce monde disparaisse… Je ne veux pas que cette chaleur qui émane de chaque personne disparaisse… Je veux les protéger…Je ne me livrerai jamais… Je ne serai jamais la clé de son destin… »

« Que dis-tu Hitomi ? » Demanda Van qui l'entendit vaguement.

En voyant qu'elle s'était endormie, il la porta et la déposa sur le lit et la recouvrit de la douce couverture qui s'y trouvait. Il s'assit sur le bord puis la regarda.

'Que t'es t-il encore arrivé Hitomi ?' Se dit-il. 'Hitomi…'

Pendant longtemps il resta assis près d'elle. Il profita de ce moment pour étudier chaque détail de son visage avec ses traits fin et parfait. Comme la première fois qu'il la vit, il la trouvait vraiment très belle. Elle avait l'air en paix. Son visage qui était pâle reprit ses couleurs et cela le rassura un peu. Il s'assit sur un siège près d'elle puis sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par s'endormir mi sur le lit, mi sur la chaise.

Hitomi ouvrit lentement les yeux, réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui éclairait l'ensemble de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se souvint qu'ils étaient à Lulis. Elle se leva pour se mettre dans une position assise, s'étira puis sentit quelques chose à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers sa gauche et fut surprise de découvrir Van paisiblement endormi. Elle se souvint de l'incident de la veille puis un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_'Il a dût s'inquiéter et veiller sur moi jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue…'_ Supposa t-elle.

Elle se sentit coupable quand elle vit la pose inconfortable dans laquelle il dormait. Elle ne voulait pas le bouger de peur de le réveiller mais décida autrement. Elle se leva puis le plaça lentement et délicatement sur le lit de façon à ne pas le réveiller. Il devait vraiment être fatiguer pour ne pas se réveiller. Une fois installé, elle le regarda puis dirigea sa main vers son visage où elle déplaça doucement les mèches de ses cheveux noir qui cachait ses yeux fermé pour les mettrent sur le côté.

« Un enfant… Endormi, votre visage dévoile toute la vulnérabilité et la pureté d'un enfant. » 

Elle se baissa. « Merci. » Lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille.

Après s'être préparé, elle jeta un dernier regard vers la forme tranquille de Van avant de sortir puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle fut surprise de voir Mamoru en compagnie de sa précieuse amie Yukari vers qui elle se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Yukari ! Tu n'as rien ! Comme je suis heureuse !!! »

« Je suis contente de te voir moi aussi. » 

Elle repris un air sérieux puis se tourna vers son jeune frère.

« Mamoru… Je voudrais me recueillir sur la tombe de père. »

« Oui. Comme tu dois t'en douter, père repose à Edoné aux côtés de mère et de nos ascendants. Nous nous y rendrons demain si tu veux. »

« Oui. »

« Dis-moi… Hier soir, j'ai remarqué les bandages sur le bras de Van. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Vous avez été attaqué pendant le voyage ? » Demanda t-il. Yukari la regardait avec des yeux inquiets en voyant que le visage d'Hitomi était devenu grave.

Elle leur raconta ce qui s'était passé à Fanélia et les circonstances de leur voyage. Mamoru écouta attentivement les paroles de sa sœur.

_'Alors ce qu'ils veulent, c'est Hitomi…'_ Se dit-il.

Après un long moment de silence, Yukari se décida à prendre la parole puis elles commencèrent à discuter de ci et de ça tandis que Mamoru était encore dans ses pensées.

_'En tant que frère et nouveau roi de Sendraï, je continuerai la tâche de notre père. Je continuerai à te protéger à ma manière quoiqu'il arrive.' _Se promit-il.

****** 

Van qui était encore dans la chambre finit par se réveiller mais ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Le visage contre l'oreiller, il pouvait sentir un doux parfum de fleur, une odeur qui lui était familière. Le parfum d'Hitomi. Lorsqu'il réalisa cela, il ouvrit instantanément les yeux pour découvrir qu'il se trouvait à la place qu'elle occupait auparavant.

_'Qu'est-ce que je fais sur le lit et où est-elle passé ?'_ Se demanda t-il.

Il se leva rapidement puis la porte s'ouvrit.

« Oh ?! Bonjour… Vous avez bien dormi ? » Demanda t-elle.

Il tourna sa tête vers le côté.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? » Demanda t-il, gêné par le fait que c'était elle qui l'avait placé sur le lit.

« Vous aviez l'air fatigué, dans un profond sommeil… Je ne voulais pas déranger votre repos. » Répondit-elle puis se mit à sourire en repensant qu'il était mignon quand il dormait.

Ceci ne passa pas inaperçu chez le jeune homme non pas que cela lui déplaise mais elle avait l'air de cacher quelque chose. « Pourquoi souris-tu ? » Il regarda autour de lui et la manière dont-il était vêtu pour vérifier si elle ne se moquait pas de lui.

« Ca vous dérange ? » Demanda t-elle, incertaine.

« Non, non pas du tout ! Je veux dire… » Il préféra ne pas continuer de peur de plus s'enfoncer.

Elle traversa la chambre la chambre pour s'installer près de la fenêtre. A travers elle, elle regarda le paysage avec un air très sérieux.

« Merci de m'avoir veiller. Vous n'avez pas du comprendre grand chose, mais vous êtes resté… Merci. »

« Mm… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ce qui s'est passé hier soir m'a fait très peur. C'était différent des visions que j'ai habituellement. Si je réfléchis bien, ce n'était pas vraiment une vision mais plutôt un appel, comme si j'étais sous l'emprise d'un pourvoir obscure très puissant. Je parais endormi mais en fait, je ne le suis pas. Je suis comme entre le rêve et la réalité et ma respiration devient difficile. Ce pouvoir me paralyse, je ne peux ni bouger, ni parler. Tout ce qui me reste c'est ma pensée. »

Elle tourna son regard pour croiser celui de Van et y remarqua toute son intensité.

« Il m'appelle. Il a besoin de moi ou plutôt de mon pouvoir car pour lui, je suis la clé du son destin. »

Alors c'est ce qui c'était passé la veille ? Quelque chose qui c'était passé devant ses yeux sans qu'il puisse le voir. Il serra ses poings alors qu'elle continuait à parler. « Je ne sais pas… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. « Je ne les laisserai pas… Peu importe qui ils sont et ce qui va se passer… Je ne les laisserai pas toucher à un seul de tes cheveux. » Déclara t-il.

« Van ? » Elle fut surprise au départ de sa réaction mais finit par sourire de nouveau, touché par son attention.

_'Il se ferait du souci… pour moi ?'_ se demanda t-elle.

« Je ne donnerai pas la main à l'ennemi. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela… » Dit-elle pour le rassurer. « Je sais que le temps presse et que nous devons retrouver Escaflowne mais j'ai une requête avant cela. C'est probablement un caprice de ma part. » Annonça t-elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. « Et quel est-elle ? »

« Je voudrai rendre hommage à mon père avant de partir. J'aimerai me recueillir devant sa tombe. »

« Je voulais m'y rendre aussi. » Répondit-il.

« Mamoru a proposé d'y aller demain. » Informa t-elle.

« Très bien. »

« Merci, Van. »

« Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ces remerciements… » Dit-il.

« Pourtant si, autrement je ne vous aurai rien dit. Acceptez les s'il vous plaît. »

Il la regarda pour lire une nouvelle fois dans ces yeux verts qui le fascinait. Ces yeux à travers lesquels il pouvait voir et ressentir toutes les émotions de leur propriétaire. Puis, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, il lui sourit chaleureusement, de manière sincère. Elle en fut très étonnée, c'était une expression de son visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur lui, pas même lorsqu'il était avec Merle. Ce côté de lui, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle le trouvait d'ailleurs très charmant ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle sentit son visage chauffer, elle se raisonna aussitôt. _'Ce n'est pas le moment de le trouver beau et très charmant ou même de rougir Hitomi. Il y a des choses plus importantes auxquelles tu dois te soucier. De plus, Van ne te verra jamais autrement que comme une reine et non pas comme une femme susceptible d'être aimé… Oh non ! A quoi je pense moi? …'_

Quand elle revint à elle, elle lui tourna aussitôt le dos. Elle se sentait gêné lorsqu'il la regardait avec son regard profond. De plus elle pouvait deviner qu'elle était toute rouge. 

« Nous allons bientôt déjeuner. » Annonça t-elle.

« Mm. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et il la regarda se retirer jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière elle.

****** 

Pendant le déjeuner, Van, Mamoru et Suzumu discutèrent des projets de la reconstruction d'Edoné tandis qu'Hitomi écoutait Yukari expliquer la situation des réfugier d'Edoné. 

Dans l'après midi, Van enseigna quelques technique de combat à Mamoru. Il lui rappelai lui-même à son âge impétueux et téméraire. Après quelques heures, le jeune garçon tomba de fatigue.

« Hitomi est très forte aussi. » Dit-il.

« Ah ? » Van se tourna vers lui attendant qu'il continu.

« C'est Suzumu qui lui a appris ce qu'il savait. Son père est le général en chef de l'armée royale de Sendraï. » Informa t-il.

« … »

« Où est elle ? » Demanda Van après un moment de silence.

« Je l'ai vu en début d'après midi avec Suzumu mais… »

En entendant ce seul prénom, il se leva.

« Qu'y a t-il ? » Demanda le jeune roi de Sendraï.

« Je vais marcher un peu. A plus tard. »

Il marcha dans la ville puis repensa au grand campement dont lui avait parlé Mamoru pendant le déjeuner. Celui qui avait été mis en place pour les habitants d'Edoné en attendant que les reconstructions finissent. Il décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si des personnes avaient besoin d'aide.

Une fois sur place, il trouva l'endroit relativement calme. En s'enfonçant plus à l'intérieur, il commença à entendre des rires d'enfants. Il s'en approcha petit à petit et fini par arriver à ce qui semblait être le centre du campement. Il y avait surtout des femmes et des enfants, ceux-ci étaient entrain d'ouvrir des légumes pour prendre leurs grains. Ce qui le frappa c'est de voir que parmi les enfants était assise une très belle jeune femme sans pour autant être bien vêtu. Ses habits étaient un peu sale ce qui était la preuve qu'elle avait du travailler pendant la journée. Mais cette femme n'étais pas n'importe qui, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas censé être ici. C'était sa femme. Ses lèvres rose se courbaient en un sourire alors qu'elle racontait une histoire aux enfants qui paraissaient captivés.

_'Alors… C'est ici qu'elle a passé l'après-midi ?'_ Pour une raison inconnue il se sentit soudainement bien soulagé.

Il continua à la regarder travailler avec les enfants… Quelque part, il était fier de savoir que sa femme n'avait ni peur ni honte de se salir les doigts et de se mêler au peuple. Il était fier de voir qu'elle n'hésitait pas aider les personnes qui en avaient besoin. Ses pensées furent malheureusement interrompues lorsqu'une femme le remarqua.

« Que faites-vous là jeune homme ? » Dit-elle de sa forte voix ce qui attira l'attention de tous.

« Oh ! Van ?! » S'écria Hitomi, surprise de le voir dans cet endroit. « Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Je pourrai te poser la même question …» Il s'avança puis se décida de répondre. « En fait… Je me demandais si les habitants d'Edoné n'avaient pas besoin d'un peu d'aide. »

Elle lui sourit. « Alors, vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre si vous voulez. Nous préparons le repas et nous ne refusons aucune aide, surtout la votre que vous avez aussi gentiment proposé. »

Il répondit par un sourire, s'approcha d'eux puis s'assis.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda une petite fille. 

« Je m'appelle Van. Et vous? » 

« Moi je m'appelle Mimi » Puis en montrant par la main, elle présenta les autres enfants. « Elle c'est Noeru, Itchi, Nobu, Hikaru, Kei, Kaori et Maaya. »

« Hitomi, elle nous a dit que son mari il s'appelait Van Fanel. C'est toi ? » Demanda le petit garçon du nom de Nobu.

« C'est moi. » Répondit-il avec fierté.

Il commencèrent à discuter et Van se fit vite accepter par les enfants qui savouraient chaque légende que Van leur racontait. Il avait un regard tendre quand il les regardait.

_'Je suis contente de découvrir ce côté de sa personnalité car j'ai l'impression que plus j'apprendrais à le connaître, mieux on s'entendra.'_ Se dit-elle en restant fixé sur lui sans vraiment le regarder. Son attention revint très vite sur le petit légume qu'elle tenait dans la main lorsque leur regard se croisèrent. Contrairement à elle, il continua à l'observer puis remarqua la petite teinte rosée qui s'était formé sur ses joues. Cela l'amusa et le fit sourire.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, ils décidèrent de rentrer et firent leurs aurevoirs. Sur le chemin, ils marchèrent côte à côte mais Van ne put s'empêcher de la regarder du coin de l'œil.

_'Merle avait raison depuis le début. Papa et maman ne m'auraient jamais obligé à me marier avec une femme qui ne serait pas digne d'être la reine de Fanélia… Elle est spéciale… C'est pourquoi j'ai envie de la protéger… Je ne l'abandonnerai pas… J'aimerai qu'elle reste avec moi.'_ Pensa t-il.

« Quelques chose ne va pas ? » Demanda t-elle, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Il se tourna vers elle, un peu étourdi au départ mais revint vite à lui. « Non, tout va bien. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, vous aviez l'air pensif. Vous vous inquiétez pour Escaflowne ? » 

_'Si elle savait que j'étais en train de penser à elle…'_ En se disant ça, il se mit à rougir en réalisant qu'il était réellement en train de penser à elle. (Ah la ! la ! Il délire !!! ^_^)

Il reprit son sérieux pour lui répondre. « Non… J'ai confiance… Nous le trouverons. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ta sécurité contre cet ennemi inconnu et de son pouvoir qu'il peut exercer sur toi. » Avoua t-il.

- Fin du chapitre 8 -

Les reviews sont toujours la bienvenue comme d'hab! A bientôt !!! (^_^)

seelio


	9. Je te protègerai

Bonjour ! tout d'abord, j'aimerai demander pardon pour mon retard à tout ceux et celle qui attendais la suite… J'avais dit que j'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement, mais on dirai que j'ai vraiment du mal (-_-). Mais bon, j'ai finalement réussi à finir ce chapitre ! Quel joie !!! 

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé lors de mon chapitre précédent. Imari ashke, Karima, Doremific, Lyla, Scarlette, Granger, Hiroko, Miki, Kittykatwinner, Marie, IamPhrehistoric/Lokisash et Deedlit, merci pour vos mots qui sont un soutien et un encouragement pour moi. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir (^_^) !

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

« Quelques chose ne va pas ? » Demanda t-elle, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Non, tout va bien. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, vous aviez l'air pensif. Vous vous inquiétez pour Escaflowne, c'est ça ? »

_'Si elle savait que j'étais en train de penser à elle…'_ En se disant ça, il se mit à rougir en réalisant qu'il était réellement en train de penser à elle. (Ah la ! la ! Il délire !!! ^_^)

Il reprit son sérieux pour lui répondre. « Non… J'ai confiance… Nous le trouverons. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ta sécurité contre cet ennemi inconnu et de son pouvoir qu'il peut exercer sur toi. » Avoua t-il.

- Chapitre 9 -

Je te protègerai 

Un groupe de cinq guymelefs se trouvaient devant une immense forêt.

« Nous voici à nouveau à l'entrée du royaume de Sendraï. » Annonça le leader.

« Gati, à quelle distance peux-tu la repérer ? » Demanda t-il à l'un de ses compagnons.

« Je pourrai la repérer à une distance de cinq kilomètres environ. » Répondit-il.

« Très bien, allons-y. »

****** 

Hitomi marchait dans un des grands couloirs du château qui était encore sombre, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte. La nuit dernière, elle avait dormi dans une chambre séparée de celle de Van. Pour que personne ne se doute de cela, elle devait se rendre très tôt le matin dans leur supposé chambre. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte puis se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur.

Sur le lit, elle découvrit un jeune homme qui semblait profondément endormi. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui pour le recouvrir de sa couverture qui était tombé durant son sommeil, il se réveilla instinctivement, ses sens étant alertés par la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce. Il reconnut très vite de qui il s'agissait mais garda cependant les yeux fermés. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de regarder, elle se mit à rougir. Elle secoua la tête puis recouvrit rapidement son torse dénudé.

Elle remarqua que les grosses mèches noire de ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux fermés ils avaient cette habitude. Comme le matin dernier pour une raison inconnu, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir au bord du lit, à côté de lui pour pouvoir dégager avec sa main ces mèches rebelles puis se mit à sourire tendrement.

« Vous êtes si mignon lorsque vous dormez, je l'avais déjà remarqué hier matin. » Déclara t-elle doucement persuadés qu'il dormait encore.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement et senti ses joues chauffer petit à petit.

Elle déplaça sa main vers sa joue au teint mat et rosé qu'elle traça doucement avec un doigt jusqu'au menton. Pour lui, c'était déjà difficile de faire comme si de rien était lorsqu'elle dit qu'il était mignon mais la douceur de son geste tel une plume contre sa joue était de trop. Cela lui lança une décharge électrique qui traversa l'ensemble de son corps, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en surprise et il se leva pour se mettre en position assise. Il rencontra l'émeraude de ceux de sa femme et son souffle se coupa aussitôt. Elle aussi était surprise de le voir se réveiller de cette manière. Il restèrent quelques instant comme cela à se regarder. C'est elle qui se détourna la première.

« Ex-excusez-moi ! Je… Je vous ai réveillé !!! »

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il dirigea sa main vers le beau visage d'Hitomi ce qui la surpris.

« Ne m'app… » Il fut interrompu par une personne qui frappa à la porte.

Tous deux sursautèrent. Il dégagea sa main puis ils se tournèrent vers la porte.

« Van, Hitomi, vous êtes réveillé ? » Demanda la voix de Mamoru à travers elle.

« Mamoru ? » Hitomi se leva pour lui ouvrir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il les salua poliment. « Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais comme nous devons partir pour Edoné tôt ce matin, je suis venu vous prévenir que nous allions partir dans l'heure. » Dit-il.

« Nous serons prêts. » Répondit Van encore dans le lit.

« Très bien, à tout à l'heure. » Il s'inclina pour se retirer, Van fit de même. Il se dirigea vers la sortie accompagné de sa sœur et un tendre sourire aux lèvres, il se baissa pour souffler quelques mots à son oreille.

« Hitomi, je sais que le moment est mal choisi avec tous les malheurs qui se produisent autour de nous ces derniers temps mais je t'avouerai que j'aimerai beaucoup devenir tonton. »

Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se cacha le visage avec ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mamoru ? Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est vraiment le moment pour penser à ce genre de chose… » Répondit-elle à voix haute.

« Je savais que tu allais me répondre de cette manière mais Hitomi, même si nous sommes dans une mauvaise passe, même si nous somme dans une période difficile, cela ne doit pas t'empêcher d'avoir des moments heureux. » Déclara t-il.

Elle baissa sa tête. « Merci de te soucier de moi petit frère…A… à plus tard. » Dit-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Si seulement il savait que sa relation avec Van était loin d'être ce qu'il imaginait. Leur couple n'était vraiment pas normal ! Depuis leur mariage, ils n'avaient encore jamais partagé le même lit. Elle était embarrassée et gênée par ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Comment pouvait-elle penser à avoir un enfant dans de telles circonstances ? Certes, il était très charmant avec ses cheveux noirs, son regard profond et mystérieux, son beau visage au teint mât, son habileté à l'épée et encore tant d'autre chose… C'est vrai qu'elle commençait à apprécier être avec lui et de faire peu à peu sa connaissance. Mais avoir un enfant avec lui ! Elle n'y avait encore jamais pensé tellement que cette question semblait décalé.

« Qu'y a t-il ? Que t'a t-il dit ? » Demanda Van alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné à lui.

Le son sa voix la fit revenir à elle. Son corps se raidit et son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise en sa présence et n'osa pas se retourner pour lui faire face. Alors qu'elle resta silencieuse, il se leva et enfila un tee-shirt puis se dirigea vers elle.

« Hitomi ? » Il déposa une main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose ? » Répéta t-il les paroles d'Hitomi. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par-là ? » demanda t-il.

Elle se dégagea de lui tout en faisant bien attention qu'il ne voit pas son visage rouge.

« Rien… Ce n'est rien… préparons-nous. Une longue route nous attend. » Changea t-elle de sujet.

« ? »

****** 

Van, Hitomi, Mamoru, Suzumu, Yukari accompagné de quelques sujets prirent la route pour Edoné et traversèrent forêts, lacs, campagnes, des paysages magnifique comme ceux qu'ils avaient croisé en arrivant en Sendraï.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Edoné en milieu d'après-midi. Elle était en piteuse état avec une bonne partie des bâtiments démoli par la violence de l'attaque et le palais à moitié brûlé.

Le cœur d'Hitomi devint très lourd en voyant cette image devant elle. Ses sentiments négatifs se liaient et dansaient en elle La haine, la colère, le désir de vengeance, la culpabilité, le remord, le dégoût, la tristesse. Elle descendit du carrosse les poings serrés. Van la regarda et devina ce qu'elle ressentait. Il éprouvait ces même sentiments en pensant à Fanélia.

_'Comment des gens peuvent-il faire ça ? Comment peuvent-il faire-part d'une telle cruauté ? Pourquoi ont-il fait ça alors que nous sommes un pays pacifique ?'_ Se dit-elle

Elle sentit une main saisir la sienne. Elle se tourna vers son propriétaire qui regardait le paysage avec ce même regard chargé d'une profonde tristesse, d'un arrachement. Ses yeux jade se tournèrent pour rencontrer ceux de sa sœur.  Une autre personne saisit son autre main, elle se tourna puis fut accueillit par le sourire compréhensif  rempli de compassion de sa meilleure amie qui semblait dire 'Ne t'en fait pas.'

'Yukari.'

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la ville.

« Ne sois pas si triste chère Hitomi. Nous reconstruirons notre Edoné. Grand-mère m'a dit qu'un jour le dragon aller être réveiller et que cela sera le présage d'une guerre qui décidera du destin de Gaïa. Lorsque ce jour arrivera, comptons sur l'amour que nous portons les uns pour les autres, à notre envie de protéger ceux qu'on aime et ce qui est important pour nous. Comptons sur les liens qui nous lient à cette terre m'a t-elle confié… Je continuerai la tâche de père, je reconstruirai et protègerai ce que nos prédécesseurs ont chéri. Un jour, ces temps de malheurs prendront fin. Ce jour arrivera, je le sais et je serai capable de le voir. » Dit-il en gardant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne.

« Tu porte bien ton nom Mamoru (=protéger). J'ai les mêmes convictions que toi. Nous ne sommes pas seuls c'est pourquoi nous devons rester forts. » Répondit-elle.

« Oui. » Affirma t-il. « il me semble que nous sommes venus ici pour une raison spéciale. » ajouta t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. « Allons voir père. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand jardin du temple où reposait la ligné royale de Sendraï. Cet endroit était resté préservé de la bataille.

Après s'être recueilli devant la tombe, Yukari entra dans le temple afin de prier pour le bienfait de Gaïa. Suzumu fit de même mais resta à l'entrée du temple.

Van sur un genou était à côté d'Hitomi. Il ferma les yeux.

_'Einry Bléon Kanzaki roi de Sendraï. C'est un honneur pour moi de me recueillir sur votre tombe. Même si nous ne nous connaissions pas énormément, vous êtes devenu mon père le jour où je me suis marié avec votre fille, Hitomi. Vous étiez un roi connu pour sa sagesse et je vous ai toujours respecté. Peut-être que je commence enfin à comprendre l'une des raisons pour lesquelles vous m'avez confié votre précieuse Hitomi. Ce que ces individus recherchent aussi désespérément, la clé du destin… c'est elle ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de me demander de la protéger car désormais, sa vie est liée à la mienne et je la protègerai à n'importe qu'elle prix. Je me battrai pour un destin meilleur comme vous me l'avez demandé.'_ Promit-il.

_'Le feras-tu ?'_ Demanda une voix douce et claire qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Hitomi.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était plongé dans l'obscurité. En regardant ses mains, il remarqua que son corps était visible dans ce noir.

_'Hitomi ?'_

_'Le pourras-tu ?'_ Continua la voix qui provenait de derrière lui, il se retourna donc.

_'Pourras-tu la protéger ? Sauras-tu l'aimer ? Hitomi est un peu comme cette terre que l'on appelle Gaïa qui puise sa force et sa beauté de l'amour que ses habitants portent pour elle. Cependant, elle reste vulnérable car certain peuvent aussi l'abîmer. Hitomi a besoin de l'amour que l'on peut lui porter, cela lui donne la force d'avancer car c'est en pensant aux personnes qu'elle aime, aux choses qui sont importantes pour elle qu'elle puise sa forte volonté pour ainsi défendre ses convictions. Malgré cela, sa sensibilité la rend vulnérable'_ Déclara t-elle.

_'Qui êtes-vous ?'_ Demanda t-il.

_'Maaya Morino grande prophétesse de ce pays, Sendraï.'_ Se présenta t-elle.

_'Vous êtes…'_

_'Oui, la grand-mère d'Hitomi.'_

_'Pourquoi… ?'_

_'Ils recherchent Hitomi. Ils ont besoin d'elle ou plutôt, de son pouvoir. Tu as dû te demander mainte fois la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé votre union. La réponse est simple et tu la connais dans le fond. Tu l'as deviné la première fois où tu l'as rencontré. C'est mieux ainsi.'_

_'Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Je ne vous comprends pas ?'_

_'Si elle t'était enlevée… Que ferais-tu ?'_ Demanda t-elle.

_'Je…'_ Il hésita un moment pudique de ses sentiments puis serra ses poings. _'Je la rechercherai jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve.'_ Avoua t-il finalement.

Elle s'avança vers lui et dirigea sa tête vers elle en s'aidant de sa main qu'elle avait déposée sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit.

_'Les jours à venir ne seront sûrement pas rose mais si vous restez unis, alors il y aura encore de l'espoir. Elle aura besoin de toi et toi tu auras besoin d'elle plus que tu ne l'imagine.'_ Dit-elle. _'Tu sais qu'Escaflowne ne peut-être conduit que part un descendant du peuple du dragon de ligné royale. Il est à toi. Dans cette tâche, tu auras besoin d'elle car votre lien vient aussi de là. Sa pierre vous conduira jusqu'au sanctuaire, c'est ce qu'il a fait depuis le début en vous transportant ici à Sendraï.'_

_'C'est son pendentif qui nous a transporté dans cette forêt le jour où Fanélia a été attaqué_ _?'_

_'Oui, grâce au pouvoir qu'Hitomi a sur cette pierre… Prend soin d'elle et protège-la comme tu l'as promis.'_ En disant ces derniers mots, elle disparut et l'obscurité laissa place à un paysage où la verdure était luxuriante.

« Où suis-je maintenant ? » Il entendit quelqu'un crier.

« Non ! Non ! Arrêtez !!! » Cria t-elle, agenouillée, les mains dans les cheveux.

Le cœur de Van se mit à battre plus vite, même à s'affoler lorsqu'il vit cette personne.

« Hitomi ! » Appela t-il en courant vers elle.

« Hitomi ! Qu'y a t-il ? » demanda t-il.

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, il vit que le paysage devant lui n'était plus du tout le même. La verdure laissait place à un terrain désertique recouvert de feu, des hommes au milieu s'y battaient, certain allongé sur le sol ôté de toute vie. Les visages de certains individus devant eux ne leurs étaient pas inconnus. C'était les personnes qui les avaient accompagnées à Edoné et ceux qui s'y trouvaient déjà à leur arrivé. Un homme en tenait un autre par le coup comme pour l'étrangler et s'apprêtait de lui planter une lame dans le ventre de son autre main.

« Non !!! Mamoru !!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Cria Hitomi, les larmes chaudes coulant le long de ses joues pâles. L'adversaire se tourna vers elle pour la regarder avec malice et folie, une folie meurtrière. Il portait un sourire machiavélique, démoniaque dont l'unique but était de la faire souffrir.

En voyant ce qui se passait, Van s'apprêta à courir afin de prêter main forte à Mamoru mais il en fut incapable. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'eux comme s'ils étaient dans deux mondes différents séparé par un mur transparent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Il se tourna vers Hitomi qui semblait être paralysé par ce qu'elle voyait puis la secoua un peu. « Hitomi ! Hitomi, où sommes-nous ? »

« V… » Ses yeux reprirent vie. « V-Van ?! » Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Van… » Il caressa ses cheveux pour la calmer.

« Van… Je vous ai enfin retrouvé… Mais… Que-que faites-vous dans l'une… L'une de mes visions ? » Révéla t-elle encore perturbé par les événements.

« Vision ? »

Le pendentif rose se mit à briller jusqu'à l'aveugler.

Il ouvrit les yeux puis sentit un poids sur lui et le parfum de fleur lui indiqua que la personne qui le recouvrait était sans aucun doute sa femme. Il leva légèrement la tête. Il était allongé par terre sur l'herbe Hitomi contre sa poitrine avait encore les yeux fermés.

« Mm… » Il avait un peu mal à la tête.

« Il s'est réveillé ! » Cria Mamoru. Van remarqua que Suzumu et Yukari les entouraient aussi. Il se releva pour se mettre en position assise avec Hitomi toujours dans ses bras.

« Vous nous avez fait peur votre majesté ! Vous vous êtes effondré d'un seul coup alors que vous étiez en train de faire une prière. » Rappela Yukari. 

« Ah ? » Il se tourna sans plus de question vers Hitomi qui était encore inconsciente.

« Et Hitomi ? » Demanda t-il.

« Elle a essayé de vous ramener à vous mais après quelques minutes, elle a aussi perdu connaissance. » Expliqua Suzumu.

« Hitomi…. » Répéta Van avec inquiétude. _'Alors c'est ce genre de chose que tu vois à chaque fois ? Hitomi… réveille toi !'_ Se dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

« Elle a eu une vision… J'en suis sur. » Déclara Mamoru.

Van se tourna vers lui, alerté par la vision qu'il venait de partager avec Hitomi. « Il faut que vous partiez au plus vite. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Allez prendre refuge dans la forêt. C'est le meilleur endroit où vous pourrez vous dissimuler car vous la connaissez au contraire de nos ennemis. » Ordonna t-il. « Ils vont venir ici. Avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage, partez au plus vite. »

« Très bien. » Accepta Mamoru puis tourna son regard inquiet vers sa sœur. Van pouvait voir que Yukari et Suzumu étais également inquiet.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je prendrais soin d'elle. Je la protègerai quoiqu'il arrive, faites-moi confiance… Partez au plus vite. » Dit-il.

Mamoru hocha de la tête. « Bon courage Van, faites attention à vous. »

« Prenez soin d'Hitomi et de vous également votre majesté. » Souhaita Yukari.

« Ne te fait pas de soucis Yukari. »

« Votre majesté, j'aurai souhaité rester avec vous pour vous assister. » Avoua Suzumu.

« Merci, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Yukari et Mamoru auront plus besoin de toi. Veille sur eux et protège-les, c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Très bien. »

Mamoru se rapprocha de Van et lui donna une poignée de main.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt mon frère… J'en suis convaincu. »

« Alors à notre prochaine rencontre » Répondit Van avec un sourire.

Il partirent et il se releva avec Hitomi dans ses bras.

Il se dirigea vers un bâtiment où il l'allongea sur un lit. Il mouilla un chiffon puis essuya le visage endormi d'Hitomi.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas réveillé en même temps que moi ? Que t'arrive t-il ? » Demanda t-il.

« Hitomi… »

****** 

« Nous revoilà Edoné. » Un sourire diabolique se forma sur le visage pâle du général Solon. « Dommage que le seigneur Dornkirk  nous ait interdit d'attaquer les autres villes de ce maudit pays de pecnots. » Il se tourna vers un soldat.

« Gati, nous approchons Edoné. Peux-tu la ressentir. Que vois-tu ? »

« Une forte présence… Celle d'un homme au pouvoir particulier… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Le noir… Elle est là… »

« Allons-y et cette fois-ci ne décevons pas notre seigneur. GO ! »

****** 

Il la regardait. Ce qui le rassurait c'est qu'elle avait l'air paisiblement endormie. Aucune trace sur son visage ne laissait paraître qu'elle faisait un cauchemar où qu'elle avait un quelconque problème. Soudain de manière inattendue, elle ouvrit ses grands yeux verts et repris son souffle. Elle était essoufflée comme si elle était restée trois minute sous l'eau.

« Hitomi ! » 

Elle essaya de retrouver une respiration normale puis se tourna vers lui qui s'était installé à côté d'elle avant de lui répondre.

«Où sont Mamoru, Yukari, Suzumu et les autres ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Je leur ai demandé de déserter cet endroit avant qu'ils n'arrivent. »

Elle regarda ses mains. « Mm… C'est mieux ainsi. » Elle se retourna vers lui avec un regard sérieux et inquiet.

« Nous devons-nous aussi quitter ces lieux au plus vite car ils arrivent. »

Il hocha la tête, prit rapidement les affaires qu'il avait préparées, saisit la main d'Hitomi puis sortirent du bâtiment en courant.

« Ca ira ? » Demanda t-il soucieux de la santé d'Hitomi.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Au moment où ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forêt, ils virent au loin un groupe de cinq guymelefs.

« Dépêchons-nous ! » Dit-il.

« Pardonnez-moi. » murmura t-elle.

« Que dis-tu ? » Demanda t-il.

Elle ôta son pendentif du cou pour qu'il lui indique le chemin du Sanctuaire comme lui avait expliqué sa grand-mère avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir entraîné dans cette situation car votre vie est en danger par ma faute. » Dit-elle.

_'Mais je vous protègerai, je vous protègerai au prix même de ma vie s'il le faut.'_ Se promit-elle.

« Chaque individu est libre de faire ses propres choix et moi, j'ai fait les miens… Alors ne te rend pas coupable. »

_' Parce que je te protègerai à n'importe quel prix.' _Se dit-il.

_'Oui… Je vous protègerai.'_  Se répéta t-elle la promesse qu'elle venait de se faire.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à s'enfoncer dans la forêt en courant, le pendentif d'Hitomi de mit à briller…

- Fin du chapitre 9 -

 Seelio

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont la bienvenue ! A bientôt !!! (^_^)


	10. Les ailes blanches

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre pour lequel j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire… Je voulais aussi dire que je ne chaume pas car pendant mon temps libre, je passe mon temps à écrire des fics (que je ne posterai sûrement jamais, ça c mon problème -_- …) ou alors je pense et/ou je rédige cette fic (^_^) . J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Lokisash : Voilà le suite. Tu as parlé d'une personne dans une de tes reviews. Tu le verra ici… Mais je ne t'en dit pas plus…

Miki : lol… C'est vrai que l'une de mes bonnes résolution était de finir mes 2 fics ! (Je t'enverrai celle de F.B dès que je le pourrai.) ^_^

Hiroko : lol Voilà finalement le chapitre 10. De ce qui est de jouer avec les sentiments de nos deux héros… Je ne contrôle pas tout car je me suis dirigé dans un chemin et je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. D'un côté, j'aime les voir se mourir d'amour l'un pour l'autre sans le savoir eux-même. (Sourire démoniaque de Seelio.)

Imari ashke : Merci pour ta review ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. N'hésite pas à me faire des suggestions car elles sont la bienvenue et j'essaierai d'adapter ma fic à elles.

Deedlit : Moi aussi je trouve que Van et Hitomi sont mignon tout les deux !!!Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 9. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.

Marie : Merci pour ta review (^_^). En avant pour le chapitre 10 !

Lyla : hé ! J'ai fini mes partiels et donc voilà une nouvelle update ! J'espère que tu aimeras !^_^

Laurianne : Moi aussi j'aime Vision d'Escaflowne. J'ai jamais goûté au sushi mais j'aime beaucoup la langue japonaise par contre. D'ailleurs, j'adore la voix japonaise de Van ^_^ . Merci pour ta review !

Kiwidieu : ^_^ Vive Van et Hitomi. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre et merci pour ta review !

Doremific : ^_^ Merci pour ta review. Ca paraît peut-être égoïste mais c'est grâce à ça que j'ai envie de continuer… C'est vrai, c'est vrai, maintenant que j'ai commencé, il faut que je finisse ! J'espère que ça te plaira à toi aussi.

Cerulane : Merci ! Et entrons dans le vif de l'histoire !

-Chapitre 10-

Les ailes blanches 

Van et Hitomi couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que son pendentif commençait à briller.

_'Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ?'_ Se demanda t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de courir lorsqu'une vision s'imposa à elle dans laquelle une lame traversa le corps de Van. 

Il sentit qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle avait. « Hitomi, qu'est-ce qui t'a… » Il n'eût le temps de finir sa phrase. Il la regarda avec étonnement courir à toute vitesse vers lui.

« Attention !!!! » Cria t-elle en se jeta sur lui, les propulsant quelques mètres plus loin de la place où il se trouvait. A cet endroit précis, un projectile en métal c'était planté dans le sol avec force.

« Hi-Hitomi… » Bégaya t-il en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

Bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et fatigué, elle se releva pour le libéré de son poids étant donné qu'elle était sur lui et lui attrapa la main pour continuer leur course. « Vite ! Ils nous ont rattrapés… » Dit-elle.

Un guymelef sortit de l'ombre de la forêt accompagné de deux autres de chaque côté.

« Ca ne sert à rien de courir, vaurien… Je t'aurai et je récupérerai la clé du destin. » Déclara t-il.

_'Tout s'accorde à votre plan, Seigneur Dornkirk… Ils nous guideront jusqu'au dragon.'_ Pensa t-il d'un air sournois et satisfait. Il ricana. « Amusons-nous un peu… » il continua à les poursuivre.

Van était très endurant. Il était entraîné depuis l'enfance à l'effort physique pour devenir un roi capable de protéger son peuple, mais il commençait à s'essouffler. S'il commençait à l'être, cela voulait dire qu'Hitomi devait être exténué. Il lui suffit de la regarder pour affirmer ça. Elle était trempée par la transpiration, ses joues et son nez s'étaient coloré de rouge à cause de l'effort qu'elle fournissait. Elle avait malheureusement choisi de se mettre en robe ce jour là, pour être présentable devant la tombe de ses parents et ascendants et elle la gênait plus que tout. Il ralentit son allure pour qu'ils puissent retrouver une respiration stable et l'entraîna derrière un buisson pour se cacher.

« Hitomi… Même si nous nous cachons, je pense qu'ils doivent avoir un moyen de nous repérer… Je sais pas comment ils font ça mais ça expliquerai pourquoi ils nous ont retrouvés aussi facilement dans cette forêt immense où nous pouvions être n'importe où… » Appris t-il.

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il se déchargea des affaires qu'il portait.

« Continu à courir. » Ordonna t-il. « Je vais essayer de les retenir. »

« Quoi ? Mais… Mais comment allez-vous faire ? Vous n'avez qu'une épée pour vous défendre ! » Remarqua t-elle.

« Elle sera suffisante… Maintenant, part sans regarder derrière toi. Je te retrouverai. Compris ? » Dit-il

« Non… Je ne peux pas ! » Répondit-elle.

Il la regarda avec sérieux, autorité et attention. « On a pas le choix et le temps presse, Hitomi… Ne le perds pas inutilement. »

Elle se résigna. « Très bien… Je m'en irai mais promettez-moi de restez en vie… »

Il la poussa brusquement, si fort qu'elle tomba au sol et fit lui-même un bond en arrière pour tenter d'éviter la lame du gyumelef rouge et bleu qui arrivait à toute vitesse.

« Cours !!! » Cria t-il.

Elle se releva, le regarda une dernière fois avant de s'en aller tout en essayant de se dissimuler derrière les grands arbres. Van se tint devant le guymelf leader comme pour lui barrer la route.

« Tiens donc… Le roi de Fanélia n'a pas changé. Il croit pouvoir nous tenir tête avec sa simple épée… Laisse-moi rire. Je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de toi ! » Il s'adressa ensuite à un de ses compagnons. « Gati, ne la perd pas de vu. Suivez la pendant que je m'occupe de ce rebel. » Ordonna t-il.

« A vos ordres maître Solon. »

Le regard de Van se tourna rapidement vers le guymelef qui répondit à son supérieur. Il fit aussitôt sa conclusion. C'était lui qui pouvait repérer Hitomi par des moyens inconnus.

« A nous deux ! » Cria Solon.

Van s'élança vers lui au même moment. Il évita sa lourde attaque un peu trop lente pour lui puis traça derrière son adversaire pour rencontrer le guymelef dans lequel se trouvait le soldat aux pouvoirs étranges.

Le voyant arriver à toute vitesse, ce dernier transforma sa main en lame pour l'accueillir. Il la dirigea aussitôt vers le corps de Van mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre sa cible, il avait déjà disparu dans les airs en faisant un bond pour esquiver l'attaque puis retomba comme un chat sur son avant bras qui était resté sur le sol avec le choc de l'impact. Aussi rapide qu'un félin, il se dirigea vers la poitrine du grand robot et se cramponna pour ne pas tomber. Les autres guymelef ne pouvaient pas répliquer au risque de blesser leur compagnon car Van se trouvait sur lui. Il enfonça sans pitié son épée dans le cockpit puis força pour ouvrir l'entrée et en sortir le corps blessé du pilote.

« Gati ! » Cria le leader. « Merde, tu vas me le payer. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, il essaya de prendre les commandes, ce qu'il apprit avec rapidité car les autres commençaient à urger sur lui.

_'Les commandes ont le même principe que ceux que j'ai appris dans les livres pour Escaflowne.'_ Se dit-il.

Il se releva, ce qui créa des secousses qui le perturbèrent mais il resta vif pour parer l'attaque de ses adversaires. Ils étaient à quatre contre lui mais il était très habile et réussit à désactiver deux d'entre eux en détruisant leur energist, la pierre dont dépendaient les guymelefs pour fonctionner. Il n'était pas indemne car il fut blessé à l'épaule mais continua le combat.

« On a plus de temps à perdre avec lui. Partons avant qu'on ne la perde de vue, c'est elle qui nous importe. » Déclara une voix à la fois étrangère mais à la fois familière aux oreilles de Van.

« Tu as raison. » Approuva Solon « On se retrouvera Fanel. »

« Vous ne partirez pas ! Je ne vous laisserai pas l'approcher ! » Cria t-il.

« Et comment comptes-tu faire, misérable ! »

« Partons » Ordonna l'autre après avoir ramassé le dénommé Gati et les deux autres soldats.

A ces mots, il s'envolèrent et le quittèrent. Il les suivit comme il le pouvait avec inquiétude. Il semblait que le mode pour voler ne fonctionnait plus sa machine, il les suivait donc en courant. _'Hitomi… Où es-tu ?'_

En réalité, elle n'était pas très loin. Elle s'était éloignée mais pas trop car elle voulait garder un œil sur lui, même s'il l'en avait défendu. Dès qu'elle vit que les deux guymelefs restant la dépassèrent, elle sortit de sa cachette pour stopper Van qui les suivaient. Il s'arrêta net.

« Hitomi ?! » Il s'accroupit et ouvrit le cockpit pour la voir.

« Mais vous êtes blessé, Van ! »

« C'est pas important ! Il faut que nous partions… et que fais-tu encore ici ? Je t'avais demandé de t'éloigner ! » Reprocha t-il après réalisation.

Elle se doutait bien qu'il allait réagir ainsi, il était vraiment prévisible des fois. « Nous nous approchons. Je le sens… De plus, mon pendentif ne cesse de briller et de vibrer depuis tout à l'heure. » Révéla t-elle évitant ainsi la colère de Van.

Il sortit de la machine, puis ils continuèrent leur route à pieds comme au départ. C'était plus prudent et moins voyant.

Les deux guymelefs remarquèrent qu'il s'était arrêté de les poursuivre.

« Faisons demi-tour. Nous ne la trouverons pas de cette manière. Gati a reprit ses esprits ? » Demanda Solon.

« Pas encore. » Répondit son compagnon. « Mais je suis capable de le voir, moi aussi… Le sanctuaire de Nôpre. » Continua t-il avec une voix impassible.

****** 

Elle avait les yeux fermé et était en ultime concentration. Elle marchait dans la direction que lui indiquait le pendentif et Van la suivait. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, elle avait de petit flash back, des souvenir ancien se réveillaient en elle.

_'C'est étrange…'_ Se dit-elle.

« Je… Je connais cet endroit… J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu ici par le passé. » Déclara t-elle à haute voix.

« Que dis-tu Hitomi ? » Demanda t-il.

« Ces arbres, ce chemin et même cette odeur fraîche de la végétation comme si elle venait d'être embaumé par la rosé du matin… Rien n'a changé. Tout est resté intact, comme la première fois où je suis venu ici. Je me rappelle maintenant… » Annonça t-elle en continuant d'avancer. Van l'écoutait attentivement en la regardant avec intensité.

« Je me souviens de ce jour… Où j'ai trouvé ce sanctuaire. » Finit-elle. Le pendentif brillait maintenant à son paroxysme tout en émettant des vibrations plus forte. Elle regardait droit devant elle, contemplant le bâtiment blanc immaculé lui donnant un côté irréel voir surnaturel au milieu de cette forêt. Il était soutenu par de grands piliers de marbre blanc sur chaque côté, créant ainsi une allée autour de lui avant d'accéder à son enceinte.

Après l'avoir contemplé pendant quelques minute, il décida de s'en approcher suivit d'Hitomi.

« Alors c'est ça le fameux sanctuaire de Nôpre ? » Dit-il à personne en particulier. « Tu es déjà venu ici ? » Lui demanda t-il cette fois-ci.

« Oui, lorsque j'étais encore enfant… C'est ici que j'ai trouvé cette pierre. Je crois qu'elle est attirée par le sanctuaire car il est son lieu de refuge, le lieu auquel il appartient. » Répondit-elle.

Ils dépassèrent les piliers blancs et traversèrent l'allée pour arriver à la grande porte d'entrée. Elle regardait Van avec inquiétude. Non pas par crainte de l'endroit mais pour sa blessure à l'épaule qui paraissait profonde. Elle se baissa et déchira le bas de sa robe avec la dague qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle.

« Hitomi ? Que fais-tu ? » Demanda t-il lorsqu'il entendit le déchirement d'un tissu. Il se retourna pour la regarder.

_'Depuis quand fais-je autant attention à son bien être ? Pourquoi suis-je si inquiète à son sujet ?'_ Se demanda t-elle. _'C'est un peu normal en fin de compte. Il est tout de même mon mari  et mon ami et…'_

« Hitomi ? » Rappela t-il pour la faire revenir sur terre.

« O-oui ! Qu'y a t-il ? » Répondit-elle prestement. 

« Ce n'est pas le moment de rêver. Nous avons quelque chose à faire et nous devons nous dépêcher. » Dit-il.

« Je sais. » Elle avait envie de se donner une claque. _'C'est vrai, il a raison. C'est pas le moment de me laisser distraire par ce genre de chose… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?'_ Se demanda t-elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et alors qu'il s'apprêta à rentrer dans la pièce, elle saisit son bras et recouvrit sa blessure du tissu qu'elle venait de déchirer en lui faisant un bandage de façon à retenir le sang qui en coulait. Il la regarda avec étonnement.  

« Ce n'est pas grand chose… La blessure est plus profonde qu'elle ne paraît. Ne négligez pas votre santé car une blessure, aussi petite soit-elle peut être plus dangereuse que n'importe quoi et n'importe qui si on ne s'en occupe pas. Je la soignerais dès que possible si vous le voulez bien. » Proposa t-elle poliment. 

Il hocha la tête. « Merci. » Répondit-il. Il fut touché par son attention. C'était une des qualités qu'il aimait beaucoup chez elle. Il en était pas habitué mais à chaque fois cela le réchauffait.

Il entra le premier puis elle le suivit. Rien n'avait changé elle redécouvrait avec étonnement ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle était enfant. Tout avait l'air si grand à l'époque, maintenant, elle voyait tout d'un regard d'adulte, mais l'endroit était toujours aussi beau et majestueux. Comme avant, au milieu de la pièce, un faisceau de lumière donnait sur la fontaine où se trouvait la statue du dragon aux yeux de rubis, la mettant ainsi en valeur. Van s'agenouilla devant-elle.

« Honorable dieu dragon. Je suis Van Fanel, Roi de Fanélia. Je me présente aujourd'hui devant vous pour faire une requête. Gaïa est en danger. Pour rétablir l'ordre et la paix, nous avons besoin d'Escaflowne. Lui et moi ne ferons plus qu'un comme le veulent les anciens écrits atlante. Je suis votre humble serviteur. » Pria t-il.

Hitomi s'avança. Lorsqu'elle le dépassa, il releva la tête pour le regarder, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle allait faire. De son côté, elle écoutait comme une voix au fond d'elle qui l'attirait vers la statue. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire comme si c'était une connaissance innée. Elle se plaça à quelques pas de la fontaine, devant la statue puis ferma les yeux. A cet instant, une colonne de lumière apparut et l'entoura comme celle qui les avait transportés dans la forêt d'Yselra et celle qui avait fait apparaître son pendentif par le passé.

« Hitomi ! Ecarte-toi de là ! » Cria t-il en urgence. Il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse avec elle. Il s'empressa de se lever et de courir vers elle pour la sortir de la lumière mais ne put l'approcher, comme repoussé par elle.

_'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'_ Se demanda t-il.

Elle commença à s'élever dans l'air. Une crainte l'assaillit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son souffle se coupa et son cœur s'arrêta lorsque la lumière se dissipa le laissant seul dans la pièce. Elle avait disparu comme il le craignait.

« HITOMIIII !!!! » Cria t-il désespéré en se demandant comment il allait faire pour la retrouver. Où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu atterrir toute seule ? Qu'allait-il se passer si les ennemis la retrouvaient ? Pourquoi la colonne n'avait prit qu'elle ? Des tonnes de questions traversèrent son esprit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il se sentait impuissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait eu aucun pouvoir face à ça…

Elle se sentait bien dans cette lumière qui la réchauffait et qui l'entourait d'un sentiment de sécurité et de sûreté. Le pendentif se détacha de son cou et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était encadrée, enfermé dans un espace restreint et assez sombre. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Elle était seule dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et se demandait si Van était resté dans le sanctuaire.

« Van !!! » Cria t-elle par impulsion. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression que si elle l'appelait, il lui répondrait sûrement.

Il regarda vers le plafond, ça faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle avait disparu. _'Je dois garder mon calme… il y a une raison à ce qui vient de se passer…'_ Se dit-il pour se rassurer. 

Sans qu'il s'y attende, la colonne de lumière réapparut déposant devant lui un majestueux robot blanc, agenouillé, les poings contre le sol pour soutenir le poids de son corps. Une cape bleue au revers rouge recouvrait son dos et à la place de son cœur se trouvait une pierre rose comme celle d'Hitomi, la place de l'energist, le cœur du dragon. Van le contemplait avec admiration. Le fameux guymelef dont son frère et les livres parlaient en faisant son éloge, le dragon légendaire qui avait ouvert leur ère se tenait devant lui et il était impressionné.

« Escaflowne… »

Mais Hitomi n'avait pas disparu de ses pensées. Elle n'était pas revenue. Où était-elle ? Comment allait-il faire pour la retrouver ? Elle pouvait-être n'importe où, Gaïa était immense… Il s'approcha du cockpit, il devait la retrouver. Il mit sa main devant le cœur d'Escaflowne pour qu'il authentifie son pilote.

De la vapeur s'échappa de l'entrée lorsqu'elle s'entrouvrit. Au moment où elle s'ouvrit complètement, il eût le temps de voir les yeux verts de sa femme pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne tombe sur lui. Ils se relevèrent pour se mettre en position assise encore un peu secoué par la percutions. Pour continuer les surprises dont-il était témoin depuis qu'il était entré dans le sanctuaire, elle se jeta à son cou comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

« Van ! »

Il répondit à son geste affectueux en posant ses mains derrière son dos.

« Tu n'as rien. J'en suis heureux. » Avoua t-il.

« Merci d'avoir réveillé le dragon pour nous, Van… Pour ça, je t'en suis entièrement reconnaissant. »

Van et Hitomi se tournèrent vers la personne qui leur avait adressé la parole avec un voix grave froide et sans émotions. Personne ne pouvait voir le sanctuaire, il ne pouvait être vu par des personnes 'spéciale'. Il était grand et vêtu entièrement de noir. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu glacial et ses yeux portaient la même couleur que ceux de Van mit à part que le reflet rouge était plus accentué, ils étaient presque rubis. Son regard semblait vide et perdu. Il était pâle et s'il ne faisait aucun mouvement, n'importe qui aurait pu croire que la vie n'animait plus son corps.

« F-Folk… » Commença Van. Il ne pouvait même pas prononcer son nom tellement la surprise et le choc étaient grand. L'espace d'une seconde, son cœur s'était arrêté.

« Qu'y a t-il Van ? Cela te surprend tant que ça de te retrouver face à moi ? »

« Qu'y a t-il ? Que t'est-il arrivé Folken ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu… Nous t'avons cherché partout, mon frère. » Il essayait de retrouver ses mots.

_'Cet homme est son frère ? Folken ?'_ Se répéta t-elle.

« Désolé Van… Il va falloir que nous séparions une nouvelle fois… » Il se mit à courir vers lui, la main sur le manche de son épée. « Car je dois te tuer. » Finit-il. Van se mit directement devant Hitomi pour la protéger. Son grand frère sortit la lame de son fourreau, l'attaqua avec rapidité et adresse. Mais Van su le parer avec facilité. L'entrechoc des deux lames retentie dans la pièce et fut suivit d'une petite secousse.

« Que se passe t-il, Folken ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. » Dit-il les dents serrées.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Mais dans les deux cas, tu es un homme mort. » Répliqua t-il sans émotion en prenant du recul pour leur laisser un espace d'action.

« Je ne te comprends pas Folken. Nous sommes frères ! Pourquoi devons-nous nous battre ? » Demanda le cadet avec désespoir. Quelques chose lui revint à l'esprit. La voix qu'il avait entendue lors du combat contre les guymelefs ennemi, c'était lui… « Ne me dit pas que tu es de mèche avec eux ! Ces gens qui ont détruit et attaqué sans pitié Edoné et une partie de Fanélia ? » Continua t-il. La réalisation de cette réalité fit monter en lui la colère.

« Je ne suis plus le même homme… Je vais t'achever et prendre ce que je suis venu chercher pour te le prouver. » Dit-il avant de se lancer de nouveau à l'attaque. Van parait ou esquivait chaque coup. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec son frère. Son grand frère pour qui il avait tant d'admiration et dont la gentillesse ne connaissait pas d'égal. Mais ce frère là, n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, sombre et sans âme. Les secousses se faisaient plus forte simultanément avec la force et la violence de chaque attaque. Cela les déstabilisait mais n'empêcher pas Folken de continuer le combat ne laissant aucun répit à son jeune frère.

« Van ! Nous sommes dans un endroit saint. Il ne peut supporter toute sorte de violence… Si vous continuez, le sanctuaire risque de s'effondrer. » Avertit Hitomi avec inquiétude. Elle se tourna vers Escaflowne. Il ne devait pas être abîmé, pas maintenant alors qu'ils venaient de le retrouver.

_'Revient.'_ Pensa t-elle, sans savoir pourquoi. A cette pensée, il se dissipa en une écharpe de lumière laissant quelque particule brillante lorsqu'il disparut dans une pierre rose en lévitation qui retourna dans les mains d'Hitomi.

_'Alors… Tu étais caché à l'intérieur depuis tout ce temps, Escaflowne ? Mais tu devais être réveillé en terre sainte et en présence de ton pilote, c'est ça ?… '_ Réalisa t-elle mais elle ne put penser plus longtemps à cela car le sol se mit à trembler plus violemment et à se fissurer. Elle se tourna vers les deux frères.

« Van ! » Cria t-elle alors que leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau avec violence. Il l'entendit mais ne devait pas faire l'erreur de se tourner vers elle et de ce fait baisser sa garde car cela causerait sa perte. Il resta concentré dans le combat. Même s'il ne voulait pas se battre, il devait se défendre.

Folken scanna rapidement l'endroit puis s'arrêta sur Hitomi. Il avait remarqué qu'Escaflowne avait disparu, mais il devait au moins partir avec la  jeune femme. Dornkirk en avait autant besoin que le dragon. La situation ne se montrait pas à son avantage car elle se trouvait derrière Van et il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre sans que le jeune homme réplique et que le sanctuaire finisse par s'effondrer sur eux.

Le plafond finit par succomber tandis que le sol se brisa et s'effondra entraînant Hitomi dans le vide du néant. Elle poussa un grand cri par la surprise mais se tut très vite. Elle ferma les yeux acceptant malgré elle la mort certaine qui l'attendait au moment où elle allait percuter le sol. Elle ouvrit de nouveau ses grands yeux verts pour voir une dernière fois ce que le monde lui permettait de voir avant de partir. Une pensée la frappa. Elle aurait aimé le voir lui, une toute dernière fois. Pour une étrange raison, son visage qui au premier abord lui parut hautain, fier et froid était devenu chaleureux, réconfortant et sécurisant. Elle voulait voir ses beaux yeux marron sombre au reflet rouge lui sourire une toute dernière fois. Elle aimait son visage lorsqu'il souriait même si elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Cela le rendait encore plus beau.

Dès que Van entendit son cri, il se tourna vers elle mais elle n'était plus là. Son cœur s'arrêta à l'idée qu'elle soit tombée. Sans hésiter, il se jeta lui aussi dans le vide avec une seule pensée : la sauver. Il descendit avec vitesse et lorsqu'il l'aperçut, de magnifiques ailes blanches se formèrent dans son dos. Il les déploya pour pouvoir mieux se diriger à travers les débris.

Au loin, elle vit quelque chose de blanc planer au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent par l'étonnement. _'Des… des ailes… blanches. Aussi blanche et pure que la neige…'_ Pensa t-elle.

Elle tendit la main comme pour les toucher. Lorsqu'elle les vit s'approcher à toute vitesse, elle découvrit aussi leur propriétaire. Un jeune homme aux cheveux sombre et aux yeux inquiet et sérieux. Il était là,  celui qu'elle voulait tant revoir. Il saisit sa frêle main qu'elle avait étendue vers le ciel et avec un battement d'aile, il la ramena à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il l'avait sauvé et elle se sentait à présent en sécurité.

« Van… » finit-elle par émettre, encore submergé par ses émotions. Il s'était passé tant de choses, elle eût beaucoup de surprise et… il avait des ailes magnifiques.

« Ne crains plus rien… Je suis là. » Dit-il pour la rassurer.

« Van… Tu as des ailes blanches… Tu es un… »Elle ne put terminer sa phrase à haute voix car la fatigue était trop lourde à combattre mais avant de sombrer complètement dans le sommeil, elle prononça son dernier mot en une pensée _'… ange.'_

****** 

Solon attendait dehors avec impatience, il finit par voir Folken sortir de nul part comme s'il arrivait d'une autre dimension mais il était revenu seul.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-il sans attendre.

« Le sanctuaire c'est effondré. »

« Et les deux autres ? »

« Ils sont tombés avec. Je sais cependant qu'ils sont encore en vie car la présence de mon frère n'a pas disparu. » 

« Le dragon a t-il été réveillé ? »

« Oui, mais il a disparu. »

Solon frappa sur un arbre. « Ce misérable… »

« Le seigneur Dornkirk saura sûrement user de cette situation… » Annonça Folken avec impassibilité.

****** 

Van s'était déposé dans un endroit rocheux et sombre. Ils étaient dans le fond de la faille dans laquelle Hitomi était tombé. Il l'allongea et se mit de dos à elle. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face. Elle devait le détester maintenant. C'était peut-être ce qu'elle allait dire avant de perdre connaissance. Le peuple du dragon était un peuple maudit, détesté de tous car ils étaient différents et parce que c'était à cause d'eux qu'Atlantis fut détruite. Hitomi avait découvert cela en voyant ces ailes, preuve de sa culpabilité. Le simple fait de savoir qu'Hitomi puisse le détester ou ressentir du dégoût à son égard, lui faisait plus mal que tout. C'était une douleur qui rongeait son cœur mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le tourmentait.

Un sentiment de colère et d'incompréhension grondait en lui. Son propre frère, celui qu'il admirait tant l'avait trahi, lui et son pays. Ils étaient maintenant ennemis et malgré leur sang qui les reliait à une même famille, il ne pouvait pas pardonner sa traîtrise.

Il entendit Hitomi gémir et bouger ce qui lui indiqua qu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller ou qu'elle l'était déjà. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire face, pas maintenant. Il se leva pour s'éloigner.

Elle se leva pour se mettre en position assise et regarda autour d'elle. 'Où sommes-nous ?' L'endroit était sombre et il faisait assez froid. Van n'était pas là, elle était seule. Elle se leva et se mit à marcher dans l'obscurité pour le trouver.

« Van ? » Appela t-elle sans recevoir de réponse. Elle se demandait où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être. Elle continua à marcher lentement.

« Van ! » Appela t-elle de nouveau.

Elle avait peur mais s'était décidée à le retrouver. _'Peut-être qu'on a été séparé en tombant dans cette faille…' _Se dit-elle en continuant son chemin. Elle finit par voir de loin la silhouette d'une personne assise sur un rocher. Elle reconnut aussitôt la tunique bordeaux de Van. Elle était maintenant à quelques mètre de lui.

« Van… » Commença t-elle mais fut brusquement interrompu.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi. » Dit-il sans attendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

_'Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?'_ Se demanda t-elle blessé par son comportement. Elle s'approcha sans prendre en compte son avertissement et saisit son bras. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait mais était bien décidé à le découvrir. Il se retourna à son geste et elle put voir son regard tourmenté et perdu.

_'C'est à cause de ton frère, Van ?' _Se demanda t-elle n'osant pas lui poser cette question.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda t-elle cette fois-ci à voix haute.

Il continua à l'ignorer, retira son bras de sa main qui s'y agrippait puis s'en alla mais elle le suivit.

« Qu'y a t-il, Van ? Votre regard… »

Il s'arrêta, la tête tournée vers le sol. « Tu n'as pas peur ? Je suis maudit… Tu as vu mes ailes, celles que tous le monde déteste… Je suis un démon ! » Dit-il sur un ton très dur.

Ses mots la choquèrent. Elle était loin d'imaginer qu'il était dans cet état à cause de ça. Bien sûr, ça ne devait pas être la seule chose qui le perturbait mais…

Elle avait entendu parlé du peuple du dragon lorsqu'elle était enfant les gens autour d'elle en parlait comme des êtres marginaux et maudit. Certain d'entre eux les désignaient de démon ou de monstre comme Van venait de dire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens pouvaient avoir autant de haine envers des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas alors elle le demanda à sa mère. Celle-ci lui avait répondu en disant que ces individus là en avait peur. C'est pourquoi ils les chassaient, les rejetaient, cassaient leurs majestueuses ailes avant de les tuer. Des choses aussi cruelles étaient arrivées et expliquaient pourquoi ce peuple avait disparut au fil du temps. Van avait dû souffrir de cela depuis sa naissance…

Comme il était de dos à elle, elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa son front entre ses omoplates à la base de ses ailes. Il frémit à son geste inattendu, il en était plus que surpris. 

« Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, Van ! » Cria t-elle. « Comment pouvez-vous penser ce genre de chose ? » Demanda t-elle. « Non… vous n'êtes pas un démon. Comment un démon peut-il avoir des ailes blanches aussi magnifique ? Vous êtes un ange, Van. Un ange qui est venu me sauver… Peu importe ce que les autres peuvent penser. Votre appartenance au peuple du dragon ne fait pas de vous un démon. Vous êtes simplement vous. Van Fanel, roi de Fanélia, aimé de son peuple... » Déclara t-elle avec sincérité.

« Ne vous trompez pas. Ce dont vous avez hérité à votre naissance n'est pas une malédiction. Tout dépends de ce que vous en faite. Pour moi, c'est un don, une bénédiction qui vous a été faite. Les gens peuvent parler, mais ce qui est important c'est la valeur que vous avez aux yeux de ceux qui compte pour vous et qui vous aime pour ce que vous êtes. Ne laissez pas les dires des autres vous convaincre de quelques chose que vous n'êtes pas… Vos ailes… je les aimes beaucoup… vraiment. » Avoua t-elle en rougissant à la fin.

Il resta sans voix à ses paroles. Il avait toujours craint de montrer ses ailes de peur d'être rejeté. Seul Merle les aimait, alors de temps en temps, il volait avec elle pour s'amuser lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il ne voulait pas les montrer à Hitomi pour une raison inconnu. Il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à partager ce secret avec elle mais la force des choses l'obligea. Il dût le faire pour la sauver et lorsqu'il vit son regard se poser sur ses ailes, il le regretta mais se fut trop tard. Elle allait le détester, le répudier et cette seule pensée lui faisait mal, une douleur qui venait du plus profond de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre dire qu'il était un monstre, c'est pour ça qu'il s'éloigna d'elle mais par-dessus tout, il était loin d'imaginer qu'elle lui dirait des mots apportant autant de réconfort à son cœur. Comme s'il était réchauffer par une douce chaleur qui l'apaisait et le soulageait. Il ne se doutait pas que le fait d'être accepté pour lui-même lui ferait autant de bien. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant qui lui était précieux et de le graver dans sa mémoire. Un sourire léger et sincère se dessina sur son visage.

« Merci… Hitomi. »

Elle relâcha sa prise, étonné par ce qu'il dit. Il profita de cela pour se tourner vers elle et l'entourer de ses bras. Elle en fut surprise car elle ne l'avait jamais vu agir de façon si familière voir intime avec quelqu'un. Elle rougit dès qu'elle entra en contact avec son corps puis il la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Merci » Lui souffla t-il une nouvelle fois, chatouillant ainsi son oreille et la fit frémir.

Mis à part ce qu'elle en ressentit, elle comprit avec ce geste innocent et sincère que Van l'avait permis d'entrer dans un endroit qu'il avait fermé en lui et qu'il n'avait encore jamais ouvert à personne.

-Fin du chapitre 10-

Folken est enfin apparut !

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont la bienvenue (Je me suis préparé à toutes sortes de critiques ^_^).

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura encore de dures épreuves pour Van et Hitomi… Il s'intitulera _'L'arbre des révélations'_

A bientôt !!!

Seelio


	11. l'arbre des révélations

Bonjour à tous ! Quel bonheur et soulagement de pouvoir enfin poster un nouveau chapitre ! Oui, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec mon ordi (virus et autre...), je crois que c'est comme ça pour beaucoup de personne en ce moment... La situation c'est amélioré mais je pense que ça ne va pas durer. J'espère poster le prochain chapitre rapidement avant que l'état de mon cher et fidèle ordi ne s'aggrave encore (^_^) ! J'espère aussi que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.  
  
Cérulane, Dorémific, Miki, Deedlit, Lokisash, Lyla-chan, Hiroko, Mogocca, Marie, Karima, Wong, Laurianne, Elisevalen, je vous remercie pour vos mots car ils sont la source de ma motivation et comme je n'arrête pas de le dire, ça m'encourage beaucoup ! Merci pour votre soutien (^_^) !  
  
Snow_kitten: Thank you for your review and sorry for the late update but I have been having computer problems leaving me without internet access. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. (^_^)  
  
- Chapitre 11 -  
  
L'arbre des révélations  
  
La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Eclairé sur leur chemin par les étoiles et les deux lunes, ils finirent par voir les lumières de la ville. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le domaine royal, Mamoru fit réunir son conseil.  
  
« Quelque chose de grave a dû se produire pour nous avoir réunis en urgence à une heure si tardive, votre majesté. » Remarqua l'un des cinq conseillers.  
  
« Avons-nous des nouvelles d'Astria ? » Demanda le jeune roi.  
  
« Non, votre majesté. Depuis que nous leur avons confié le guymelef endommagé lors de la bataille à Edoné, nous n'avons reçu aucune nouvelle. »  
  
Mamoru serra ses poings et finit par raconter les évènements de la journée sur un ton grave et très sérieux. Il était comme cela, responsable et doté d'une grande maturité pour un adolescent de son âge.  
  
Il se tourna vers un de ses conseiller. Ce dernier avait les bras croisé, les cheveux brun aux longues mèches en bataille. Sa courte barbe et moustache lui donnait un côté sauvage. Ses traits étaient durs et sévères mais ses yeux noisette dévoilaient une sagesse et un calme imperturbable. Ses fortes épaules montraient qu'il était de bonne carrure. C'était un guerrier et le jeune roi savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui pour la mission dont-il allait l'investir.  
  
« Yukimura... Je souhaiterai que tu te rendes à Fanélia dès l'aube pour prévenir ce pays des nouveaux évènements. Je te donnerai une lettre que tu remettras à Ruben et si l'occasion se présente, informe toi sur la situation de Gaïa. »  
  
« J'agirai selon vos souhait, votre majesté. » Répondit-il.  
  
******  
  
Van et Hitomi avaient choisi de se reposer un peu. Même si il ne le laissait pas paraître, elle savait qu'il était exténué. Qui ne pouvait pas l'être après ce qui était arrivé ? Elle insista donc pour qu'il récupère un peu. Lorsqu'il finit par s'endormir, elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa blessure à l'épaule sans pouvoir faire grand-chose par manque de moyens. Ils devaient sortir de cet endroit au plus vite avant que la gangrène ne s'étende. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié de lui omettre quelque chose d'important mais en regardant son visage endormi, elle décida d'attendre son réveille pour lui dire. Elle le regarda et écouta sa tranquille respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même finisse par tomber dans un sommeil léger.  
  
Elle commença par ouvrir un œil puis l'autre, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était elle aussi endormi.  
  
« Ca y est, tu es réveillé ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix calme et douce.  
  
Elle le regarda simplement et il se leva. « Nous devons y aller maintenant et trouver un moyens de sortir d'ici. » Dit-il.  
  
Elle le suivit. « Van... »  
  
Il se tourna vers elle. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
  
« Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose et depuis, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous dire qu'Escaflowne était encore avec nous. Dans ceci... » Révéla t-elle en lui tendant la pierre rose qu'elle portait comme pendentif.  
  
Il la regarda avec étonnement puis détourna son regard vers la pierre. « Alors, Escaflowne aurait été scellé dans cette pierre... et pour être réveillé de nouveau, il avait besoin de revenir en terre sainte si mes déductions sont bonnes... » Dit-il.  
  
« Comment allons-nous faire pour le réactiver à nouveau s'il reste sous cette forme ? » demanda t-elle.  
  
« Nous le saurons sûrement en temps voulu... Mais je pense que tu dois avoir un rôle dans tout ça. Le pendentif t'appartient, il est revenu à toi et ça expliquerai pourquoi ils ont tant besoin de toi. »  
  
Elle remarqua malgré l'obscurité que son regard devint soudain plus sombre. Il saisit sa main puis continuèrent leur chemin.  
  
Le silence régna jusqu'à ce qu'Hitomi prenne la parole. « Cette endroit n'existe pas pour les autre, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme l'était le sanctuaire ? »  
  
« C'est ce que je pense... Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen d'en sortir. » Répondit-il.  
  
L'endroit se divisait en plusieurs galeries. Hitomi ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la sortie. Le pendentif se mit à vibrer légèrement puis bascula en indiquant une direction. Ils marchèrent longtemps rencontrèrent plusieurs croisements de galeries puis finirent par voir de la lumière.  
  
« Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée Hitomi ? » Demanda t-il.  
  
« Ca ira... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut penser. Il faut vite que l'on sorte de cet endroit pour soigner votre blessure. Elle risque de s'aggraver... » Répondit-elle, concerné.  
  
Elle marchait devant car elle guidait grâce à son pendentif qu'elle tenait d'une main et de l'autre celle de Van. Il avait l'habitude maintenant de lui tenir la main, mais c'était différent à présent. Il voyait en cette main de la douceur, de la chaleur, du réconfort et du soutien. Cela représentaient simplement tout ce dont-il avait besoin et qu'il rejetait jusqu'à ce jour. Mais maintenant qu'il en avait prit conscience, il n'était pas prêt de la lâcher. En aucun cas il ne voulait la perdre où être séparé d'elle. Il ne pouvait plus nier cette évidence, il s'était attaché à la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Il ne connaissait pas la profondeur de ses sentiments mais il savait qu'elle avait de l'importance à ses yeux et qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas ignorer les émotions qui le possédaient dès qu'elle agissait de manière inattendue à son égard. Comme à chaque fois, le moment était mal choisi pour penser à ça mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher malgré lui. A force de repousser et mettre de côté tout ça, il n'arrivait plus à gérer et à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver.  
  
Il secoua la tête. 'Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser distraire... Pas maintenant... Il faut que je me concentre sur Le futur de Gaïa et la protection d'Hitomi...' Se raisonna t-il.  
  
La sortie de la galerie était maintenant à quelques mètres et la lumière était de plus en plus importante. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout contemplant le paysage qui illuminait auparavant la galerie sombre. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu un tel lieu. C'était un endroit clos dont les extrémités étaient indéfinies et se situait certainement au milieu de multiples galeries. Cependant, il y avait de l'herbe et la lumière provenait de petites fleurs brillantes en forme de boule, certaines flottaient dans les airs. Au milieu de la place se trouvait un arbre immense. Le tronc devait faire quinze mètres de diamètre et s'élevait à environ quarante mètres, ce qui lui donnait un effet ratatiné. Ce qui laissait croire son existence à plusieurs millénaires n'était pas sa taille mais plutôt ce qu'il aspirait lui-même, il devait avoir une histoire et semblait vieux par rapport à ses couleurs sombre. Ils s'avancèrent dans ce paysage inconnu.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais vu d'arbre comme celui-ci. Il a l'air vieux mais il est très beau. » Il lâcha la main d'Hitomi et s'approcha du tronc pour le toucher. A son contact, il fut saisit d'une drôle de sensation, comme si son cœur s'était réchauffé l'espace d'un millième de seconde et ferma instantanément les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit de nouveaux, une seconde plus tard, il était allongé à même le sol, sous un ciel bleu se dégradant petit à petit en rose orangé puis en orange rouge, le soleil venait de se coucher. Il se mit aussitôt en position assise pour regarder autour de lui et voir si Hitomi était aussi là. Heureusement, il la trouva à quelques pas de lui, allongé elle aussi. Il se leva pour la réveiller. Il avait reconnu l'endroit. Ils étaient à l'entrée de la capitale de Fanélia qui portait se même nom.  
  
« Hitomi. » Souffla t-il pour ne pas la brusquer.  
  
Elle gémit, contracta ses paupières, cligna ses yeux fermé puis les ouvrit lentement. « Mm... Van ? »  
  
« Hitomi, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais nous sommes de retour à Fanélia. » Annonça t-il avec un sourire.  
  
******  
  
« Van !!! » Cria t-elle en courant vers lui. Il s'était soudainement effondré sans crier gare après avoir touché l'arbre.  
  
« Van ! Que se passe t-il ? » Elle le retourna pour placer sa tête sur ses cuisses et vérifia directement son pouls et sa ventilation. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle trouva que tout était normal.  
  
« Van... » Dit-elle en le regardant avec inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir que Van ait déjà perdu connaissance de cette manière depuis qu'ils étaient mariés. Il y avait un problème. Elle se tourna vers l'arbre.  
  
'Ce pourrait-il que se soit cette arbre qui... Van a perdu connaissance à son contact...' Se dit-elle.   
  
Elle le serra d'un bras tandis que l'autre s'étendit vers l'arbre gigantesque. Sa main s'approchait lentement et était sur le point de l'atteindre.  
  
« Ne le touchez pas, Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel, reine de Fanélia. » Prévint une belle voix calme et féminine.  
  
« Qui est là ? » Demanda t-elle en retirant sa main de sa proche destination. « Montrez-vous ! » Ajouta t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.  
  
« Pourquoi ne dois-je pas toucher à cet arbre ? » Demanda t-elle lorsque personne ne répondit et ne se montra.  
  
Elle vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette apparaître à sa droite puis se tourna vers elle pour trouver une très belle femme au cheveux long, blanc et ondulés d'où sortaient de petites oreilles pointues. Ses yeux étaient d'un violet améthyste et sa peau très claire. Elle portait une magnifique robe au design particulier et compliqué, blanche avec des motifs mauve. De la dentelle blanche ornait le bout de ses manches et chaque extrémité de la robe tandis que sa large ceinture en tissus rose pale dessinait un nœud au niveau de son ventre.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » Demanda Hitomi.  
  
« Je m'appelle Sora, je suis la gardienne de ce lieu sacré... cet arbre qui se trouve devant vous n'est pas ordinaire. Il a le pouvoir de révéler à quiconque une alternative du futur à travers un rêve et cela simplement en le touchant. C'est l'arbre des révélations. » Répondit la mystérieuse femme.  
  
« L'arbre des révélations ? » Hitomi regarda le visage endormi de Van et le serra dans ses bras. « Alors Van n'est pas simplement endormis ? » Dit-elle en se tournant vers la nouvelle venue.  
  
« Oui... Il est tombé dans un profond sommeil cependant il n'en a pas conscience. Tout ce qu'il va vivre, voir et ressentir à travers ce rêve seront réel pour lui car son rêve est devenu sa réalité. Il est entré dans le coeur de l'arbre qui va le confronter à la pire des alternatives possible du futur et il devra agir en conséquence. »  
  
« Mais cela veut dire que... » Elle n'osa pas continuer car elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait dire.  
  
« Oui, cela veut dire que s'il reçoit des blessures aussi bien physiques que mentales, il en souffrira comme si elles sont réelle car comme je l'ai dit, il n'a pas conscience qu'il est dans un rêve. Il croit être dans le monde réelle, Gaïa... Mais sachez que malgré tout, cette expérience lui sera bénéfique lorsqu'il se réveillera car si l'arbre révèle une alternative du futur, il révèle en même temps des informations réelles. Tel est son pouvoir. » Révéla t-elle à nouveau.  
  
Hitomi regarda Van avec désespoir. « Van, je vous en prie réveillez- vous ! »  
  
******  
  
Il lui tendit une main ferme. « Viens, rentrons.»  
  
Ils marchèrent vers le portail de la capitale qui s'ouvrit à eux puis se dirigèrent vers le palais. Les habitants étaient de nouveau là à réparer les maisons qui avaient été endommagées. En fait, Fanélia n'avait pas trop souffert de la dernière bataille, seul les remparts du côté Ouest de la ville et les habitats qui en étaient proche avaient réellement connu des dégâts. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'enceinte du palais, Van alla se faire soigner rapidement puis réunit rapidement son conseil dans la salle de réunion. Il leur demanda de lui donner des nouvelles du pays puis leurs raconta rapidement ce qui leur étaient arrivé à lui et Hitomi pendant leurs absence.  
  
« Nous sommes heureux de vous voir sain et sauf votre majesté. » Déclara Ruben avec sincérité.  
  
« Moi de même... Mais nous devons préparer les défenses de Fanélia. L'ennemi risque d'attaquer de nouveau. Ils veulent s'emparer de la reine et d'Escaflowne. Ils sont prêts à tout pour les obtenir, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai que la reine soit sous la protection d'un de nos meilleurs guerriers lorsque je ne suis pas avec elle. » Dit-il. « Ruben, je te laisse la tâche de le choisir. »  
  
« Très bien » répondit-il.  
  
« Que la ville soit isolé dès maintenant. Nous n'accepterons plus d'étrangers qu'ils soient marchands ou voyageurs et que personne ne sorte de la ville sauf avec mon accord. Nous devons rester méfiant et vigilant car nous ne les avons pas encore identifié et par conséquent, nous ne connaissons pas leurs méthodes. Peut-être ont-ils déjà envoyé des espions ici... Y a t-il eu beaucoup d'entrée et de sortie ces dernier temps ? » Demanda t-il.  
  
« Il y en a moins depuis l'attaque car les gens ont toujours peur et puis l'économie n'est pas très fructueuse non plus. » Déclara un des conseiller.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer un homme paniqué. « Les gardes de la porte de Fanélia ont été trouvé mort et dévêtu votre majesté ! » Cria t-il. « Une bataille s'est ouverte dans la ville. »  
  
La réalisation le frappa. « C'est certainement une diversion. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est... » Il se tourna vers Ruben. « Va chercher Merle et rejoins moi à l'écurie. » Dit-il en sortant de la pièce en vitesse. Une seule pensée l'occupait, une seule personne. 'Hitomi...'. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de ses appartements, il l'ouvrit en urgence sans frapper. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle soit encore là. La pièce était sombre, éclairé par la lumière naturelle des étoiles et des lunes. Elle se tenait debout dans la pénombre sur le côté de la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur. Dès que la porte c'était ouverte avec violence, elle se tourna vers elle, ennuyé que quelqu'un brise le calme qui régnait dans la pièce. Comme ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, elle découvrit rapidement le coupable.  
  
« Van ? » Elle le regarda avec étonnement.  
  
Il était rassuré de voir qu'elle était encore là. Il s'approcha rapidement et prit sa main pour la guider à l'extérieur de la chambre. « Tu vas rester avec Merle. Ruben va vous mener dans un lieu sûr. » annonça t-il en courant en direction de l'écurie.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Que se passe t-il Van ? Mon pendentif... Il vibre étrangement depuis tout à l'heure. »  
  
« Je vais vous faire conduire au temple de Lioya. Tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas. » Dit-il.  
  
« Non... Je refuse de vous laisser... Et puis, j'ai Escaflowne ! » Argumenta t- elle.  
  
« C'est une raison de plus pour que tu t'éloigne d'ici au plus vite. Ils se sont infiltrés dans la ville. Dès que nous aurons la situation en main, je viendrai vous chercher toi et Merle. »  
  
« Mais je... »  
  
Ils arrivèrent au lieu du rendez-vous. « Ruben, je veux que tu accompagnes Hitomi et Merle au temple de Lioya. La reine doit être éloigné au plus vite de la capitale. Il ne faut pas qu'ils la trouvent. »  
  
« Votre majesté, il est peut-être préférable que se soit vous qui partiez. » répondit-il.  
  
« Non, je resterai ici... Je protègerai Fanélia et je protègerai aussi Hitomi, mais ici. Maintenant partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Ordonna t-il.  
  
Ils prirent chacun leur chevaux et Hitomi regarda une dernière fois le jeune homme qu'elle avait pour mari avec une extrême inquiétude. Il la trouvait belle comme cela lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Elle lui était précieuse et ne désirait qu'une seule chose : la protéger.  
  
« Faites attention à vous... » Finit-elle par dire.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai te chercher bientôt. » Déclara t-il puis se tourna vers le guerrier. « Je te fais confiance Ruben. Occupes toi bien de ces dames. »  
  
« Allez !!! » Cria t-il en tapant la cuisse de l'étalon d'Hitomi. Il les regardèrent s'éloigner dans l'obscurité puis quitta l'écurie pour se diriger vers le lieu du combat. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit et lorsqu'il arriva dans la ville, un homme croisa son chemin. Il était un peu plus grand que Van mais de carrure un peu plus importante. Il avait les cheveux mi-long et brun. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant et glacial tandis que sa peau était blanche ce qui contrastait avec son armure entièrement noire.  
  
« Je te retrouve Van Fanel. » Dit-il.  
  
« Je te vois enfin sous ton vrai visage... Que veux-tu ? » Demanda sèchement Van après avoir reconnu la voix de son ennemi.  
  
« Te tuer ! » Répondit-il en chargeant vers lui, l'épée à la main. Van l'esquiva.  
  
« Qui sers-tu ? »Demanda le roi, ce qui fit sourire son ennemi.  
  
« Puisque tu vas mourir, je vais t'offrir ce plaisir... Je suis aux services de l'empire Zaibacker, mais je sers mes propres buts. » Révéla t-il en faisant rapidement glisser son épée pour la diriger avec la même vitesse vers le ventre de Van. Heureusement, celui-ci pu parer le coup en baissant avec une rapidité inouïe sa lame qui repoussa celle de son ennemi.  
  
Solon se battait avec une rage qui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il était très bon escrimeur, du même niveau que Van, ce qui était dur pour déterminer qui serait le futur vainqueur. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent émettant des étincelles bien visibles dans la nuit.  
  
Un sourire sardonique parcouru son visage froid. « Ca ne sert à rien de lutter car je t'aurai. » Van resta de marbre face à ses paroles, il resta concentré et en position de défense. « Je ne laisserai jamais Hitomi tomber entre vos mains. Jamais ! » Dit-il en s'élançant à l'attaque.  
  
Leurs épées se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Les entrechocs étaient rapides et violents mais Van finit par toucher le bras gauche de son adversaire en voulant atteindre son cœur. Cela fit monter la colère, la folie et l'adrénaline qui était déjà présente chez Solon. Van fit un bond en arrière pour prendre un peu de recul et une marge de manœuvre tout en restant en défense. Il sentit soudainement une douleur saisir sa jambe gauche. Il la regarda rapidement avant de tomber à terre sur le genou droit tout en s'appuyant sur son épée, la pointe de la lame contre le sol. Un trait d'arbalète l'avait atteint au milieu de la cuisse. Il garda son regard fixé sur son ennemi.  
  
« On dirait que le destin m'a donné l'avantage. » Déclara Solon qui sur le visage avait un sourire vainqueur. Il s'avança vers lui, l'épée tendue sur le côté. Il avait décidé de lui donner une mort rapide en lui coupant la tête pour pouvoir l'exposer à l'entrée de la ville.  
  
Avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa destination, sur le cou de Van, ce dernier la contra en y mettant toute sa force ce qui obligea l'ennemi à reculer dû à l'impact. Il se releva malgré la douleur. Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre. Il devait protéger son pays, son peuple et Hitomi.  
  
Il détourna avec rapidité un autre trait qu'il avait sentit venir avec son épée puis attaqua Solon qui l'évita. Van avait perdu de sa vivacité à cause de sa jambe blessée. Cette fois-ci, il ne pu stopper une autre fléchette de sa destination. Il était trop occupé à parer les coups de Solon. Il tomba sur ses genoux, s'appuya avec une main au sol tandis que l'autre avait gardé l'épée. Tout se passait rapidement, chaque regard, chaque mouvement. Il pouvait voir l'épée de Solon urger vers sa poitrine. Elle arrivait beaucoup trop vite et allait être incapable de la repousser ni l'éviter.  
  
Alors que la situation était critique, quelque chose d'inattendue se passa. Quelqu'un s'interposa entre lui et son adversaire. Un courant d'air amena à ses narines un doux parfum de fleurs. Il regarda avec horreur l'épée traverser le bas du dos du nouveau venu jusqu'à ce que la pointe touche sa propre poitrine pour se retirer lentement. Son cœur c'était arrêté à cette vision puis commença à battre de plus en plus fort.  
  
Elle avait sa robe de chambre rose saumon déchirée, dévoilant de longues jambes blanches. Elle avait sûrement fait cela pour courir plus vite ce qui se vérifia lorsqu'elle se remit à respirer. Elle était essoufflée mais respirait longuement et calmement. Une petite tache rouge apparut à l'endroit où l'épée était passée puis elle commença à s'agrandir rapidement. Il était paralysé, incapable de quoi que ce soit, sa gorge sèche, ses yeux écarquillés et ses pupilles dilatées. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être là. Il devait être en plein cauchemar.  
  
« HITOMIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!! » Hurla t-il à s'en casser la voix, mais pour lui, plus rien n'importait.  
  
Elle tomba sur ses genoux et avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le côté, il la rattrapa pour la prendre dans ses bras, le dos contre sa poitrine.  
  
« Oh non ! Hi-tomi... » Dit-il en la tournant vers lui, abattu, bouleversé et complètement désorienté. Il pouvait sentir les fortes pulsations dans son cœur dans sa gorge serré où une boule s'était formée. Ses yeux le picotaient et se mirent à se réchauffer tandis qu'il entendait des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles.  
  
« Qu'ai-je fais ? » Entendit-il son ennemi dire en laissant tomber son épée à terre et reculer en tremblant.  
  
Il caressa tendrement son visage angélique et pâle sous la lumière du ciel étoilé. Sa vision se troubla et son menton trembla sans control. Il serra sa mâchoire et fronça des sourcils tandis que de chaudes larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pour tomber sur celle de la femme qu'il tenait précieusement dans les bras. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et lui offrit un sourire. Avec une main tremblante, elle atteignit sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, la gardant contre lui. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait... Cela faisait combien d'année que cela ne lui était plus arrivé ? Il ne se le rappelait pas lui- même mais ça n'avait pas d'importance...  
  
« Pourquoi... Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Demanda t-il avec désespoir.  
  
« Comme v-vous êtes beau... Van... Je suis heureuse de vous voir... » Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. « Même si c'est pour la toute... dernière... »  
  
Il lui coupa la parole. « Non ! Non... On va te soigner, alors garde tes forces... »  
  
Elle ferma les yeux pour lui faire signe que c'était inutile puis le regarda a nouveau. « Aishiteru, Van... C'est ainsi que ma grand-mère m'a dit... de dire 'Je t'aime.'" Révéla t-elle d'une faible voix.  
  
Son corps tout entier frémit à ces mots, ses oreilles se chauffèrent tandis que son cœur se serra pour être ensuite envahit par une immense chaleur. C'était là une sensation, une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais connue, du moins, pas aussi intensément et de cette manière. Il se baissa lentement, très lentement.  
  
« Aishiteru. » Répéta t-il doucement révélant ainsi la nature de ses sentiments puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Elles étaient douces et tendre, elles ne pouvaient pas être autrement de toute manière. Elles se superposaient parfaitement comme si elles étaient faite les unes pour les autres. Lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes, une nouvelle vague de chaleur apaisante envahit son cœur et son corps, le libérant presque de toutes les émotions qui le tiraillait d'un sentiment à l'autre. Il savait que ce moment inoubliable allait prendre fin et malgré lui se retira pour la regarder. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres courbées naturellement en un léger sourire. C'était la fin...  
  
La chaleur qui l'avait inondé quelque instant auparavant disparu pour laisser place à une douleur au cœur qui se propagea dans l'ensemble de son corps. Son sang se mit à bouillir à nouveau et ses veines étaient sous pression, prêtes à éclater. Ses yeux se réchauffèrent et des larmes se mirent à en couler sans retenu. Il ne pouvait plus retenir la boule qui s'était formé dans son cou. Quelque chose s'était arrachée en lui, quelque chose s'était brisée...  
  
« NOOOONNNNNN !!!!!!! » Hurla t-il de toute sa force, incapable de retenir d'avantage la douleur qui l'oppressait et grandissait en lui... Rien ne pouvait apaiser la tristesse et le désespoir qui l'avait envahit car la seule qui pouvait le faire s'en était allée. Il n'avait pas su la protéger alors qu'elle l'avait protégé jusqu'à la fin. Le regret et la culpabilité se mirent à le ronger, s'alliant avec tous les sentiments négatifs qui étaient en train de le tuer à petit feu. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance car il était déjà mort, il était mort avec elle. Son âme était perdue, cherchant désespérément sa lumière qu'il ne retrouverait jamais.  
  
Il la serra contre lui en sanglotant. Son corps était encore chaud mais bientôt elle n'allait plus l'être. Tout ce qu'il avait appris à aimer d'elle, son sourire, son attention, son humilité, sa gentillesse, sa timidité, ses yeux, son regard et tant d'autre chose, tout cela, il ne les reverrait plus car elle était morte... Ce mot se répéta dans sa tête à le rendre fou. Il avait mal et ressentait une haine infinie contre ses ennemis et lui-même. Son cœur ne criait qu'une seule chose : VENGEANCE.  
  
Toute diplomatie avait disparu de son esprit, la haine, la colère, la tristesse avaient triomphé. Il souffrait et voulait infliger cette douleur à ceux qui lui avait pris ce qui lui était le plus cher.  
  
******  
  
Sora proposa de soigner la blessure de Van et Hitomi accepta sans hésitation. Elle savait seulement en la regardant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. La femme s'approcha, enleva le bandage et tendit ses mains au dessus de la blessure. Des particules lumineuses bleutées qui émanaient de ses mains agirent sur la plaie pour la refermer petit à petit.  
  
« Vous connaissez la magie ? » Demanda Hitomi en la regardant faire.  
  
« Oui, je fais partie du peuple des Emonits et aujourd'hui j'en suis la dernière survivante. Dans l'ancien temps, nous étions connu pour nos pouvoirs magiques, en particulier notre don de guérison. » Révéla t-elle.  
  
Hitomi hocha de tête et la regarda avec admiration. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ce peuple mais était heureuse de faire connaissance avec elle et de l'avoir rencontrer.  
  
« Voilà. » Dit-elle après avoir finit son travail. L'épaule de Van était totalement guérie, sans aucune cicatrice.  
  
« Merci beaucoup. » Hitomi lui sourit avec reconnaissance puis retrouva son air inquiet en regardant Van.  
  
« Il se réveillera lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'il n'est pas dans la réalité. S'il y arrive, l'arbre ouvrira une voie que vous emprunterez pour retourner sur Gaïa. C'est le seul moyen pour sortir de cet endroit. » Expliqua t-elle en remarquant l'inquiétude visible sur le visage de la jeune femme aux yeux vert.  
  
« Van... »  
  
'Alors c'est pour cela que mon pendentif nous a mené jusqu'ici ? C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a laissé que Van toucher cette arbre ?' Se demanda t-elle.  
  
Après quelques heures, ce dernier commença à gémir et à s'agiter. Elle se demandait ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle s'approcha de lui et essuya son visage mouillé par la transpiration. Il se calma quelques secondes alors que son corps se tendit.  
  
« HITOMIIIIIIII !!!!!!! » Hurla t-il subitement. Son crie retentit jusqu'au moindre recoins du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient pour s'éteindre peu à peu dans un silence mort. Elle pouvait sentir à travers lui sa douleur et son désespoir. Elle lâcha le bout de tissu qu'elle avait dans la main pour prendre les siennes.  
  
« Van ! Van ! Je suis là ! » Elle dégagea son visage et caressa délicatement sa joue. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là... Ce que vous voyez n'est pas la réalité... ce n'est qu'un rêve... » Dit-elle pour le rassurer serrant ses mains un peu plus fort.  
  
Il se relâcha un petit peu mais lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, elle fut surprise de voir des larmes couler de ses yeux fermés. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le voir pleurer, lui qui était si fier, si fort, dur comme le roc mais il était humain et avait dû pleurer auparavant. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de vivre ? Pourquoi souffrait-il ? Elle voulait savoir et partager sa peine car ce n'était pas de simples larmes, elles portaient un message qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrypter.  
  
Elle plaça sa tête sur ses jambes en guise d'oreiller, essuya ses larmes, caressa ses cheveux puis après un moment, elle se tourna vers Sora.  
  
« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour que je puisse l'aider ? Il s'est passé quelque chose et peut-être a t-il besoin de moi ? » Elle se tourna vers l'arbre.  
  
L'émonit la regarda avec ses yeux d'un violet presque transparent comprenant les intentions de la jeune femme puis se détourna sur le côté. « Je suis désolée. Si vous touchez cet arbre, vous ferez face à une autre alternative du futur faite de vos choix comme pour Van. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, si ce n'est que d'attendre qu'il se réveille et de lui faire confiance. »  
  
« NOOOOONNNNN !!!!!!!! » Hurla t-il avec agonie et une égale puissance que la première fois.  
  
Elle le serra dans ses bras, la tête contre la sienne, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. « Je ne sais pas quelle est le sujet de votre douleur Van mais je vous en prie, tenez bon... car vous n'êtes pas seul... vous ne serez plus seul parce que je suis avec vous... »  
  
-Fin du chapitre 11-  
  
La suite dans le prochain chapitre. Comme d'habitude les reviews sont la bienvenue !!! (^_^)  
  
Seelio 


End file.
